


Junmyeon's bday project

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 31 days of jun-buns bday, Angst, College!AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter!AU, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, One Sided Love, Photographer!Au, Smut, Wolf!AU, a mix of AUs and canon, android!au, dog shelter au, family!AU, historical!AU, non related oneshots (unless i say otherwise), powers!AU, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: A collection of 31 one-shots with the lovable leader couple krisho to celebrate Junmyeon's birthday. Look forward to angst, fluff and dumb AUs! So enjoy daily krisho! I have a especially painful one for the 22nd so look forward to that one !





	1. dog shelter!au

**Author's Note:**

> dog shelter!au where kris uses too many dumb pick-up lines.

On Monday of every week Junmyeon volunteered at a dog shelter close to his campus. He’d play with the dogs, take them for walks, talk to potential buyers, update their instagram with photos he took of them with some basic info about them and sit down and study with a dog or two in his lap or at his feet. It was a peaceful environment and he liked that he could help these dogs get a new better home. Plus he couldn’t get his own dog because his landlord didn’t allow them to have large animals.

 

He’d come in early in the morning after his daily jogging route and eat breakfast with the staff and help them setting up for the day with food and would then take some of the dogs out for a walk. Mostly he’d handle the smaller and medium sized dogs since the larger ones, like the spotty Great Dane named Buffy, or the goldendoodle Kris he was walking today would drag him around due to his lack of strength.

 

The two of them had a good piece of history as well, once he’d broke into a sprint after seeing a squirrel in the park and pulled him into a mud puddle and he had to walk home with his baby pink sweater totally ruined. Kris had also made him stumble over his leach when suddenly wanting to go a different direction.

 

But he was left with Kris and five medium sized dogs to walk and he put the leach on him with a sigh and kneeled down, pointing a finger at him. “Be kind to me today, okay? Don’t drag me around today please.” He stood up and coaxed the dogs out of the building, closing the door after him and made sure he had plastic bags with him as they made their way to the dog friendly park a ten minute walk from the shelter.

 

This far nothing had gone wrong. The weather was beautiful with few fluffy white clouds in the sky and the air warm enough to let you go out in a t-shirt. Birds were singing up in the trees as they walked the designed curvy route through the park. Junmyeon hummed along to a song he’d listened to yesterday and took one of the plastic bags when the corgi Dallas decided to take a potty break by a tree and as he bent down to pick it up Kris pulled at the leach and with a thud he fell on his butt and shocked watched as he ran over the grass and his stomach dropped as he looked at the leach that was attached to his collar laid there on the ground.

 

He must have not put it on properly. A few seconds of panicking he placed the plastic bag over the pile of poop and found a branch to swiftly tie the remaining dogs to and a couple walked by ad he hurriedly went up to them. “I’m sorry could you please look over my dogs for a few minutes one of them broke loose and I have to chase him?” The two nodded and he shouted a “Thank you!” and ran off to where Kris was still visible.

 

 _Thank god for his cardio_ , he thought as he begun to catch up with the energetic dog. “Kris! Kris stop! Sit!” He shouted, earing a few curious looks from park visitors as he sprinted after the dog. Whining in the back of his throat he pushed himself further, speeding up his running.

 

“Kris! Kris stop running and I’ll give you a bone, please!”

 

“Kris –“

 

“Yeah?” A voice shouted from across the street and he slowed down a little and made eye contact with a tall confused looking man. Maybe he could help him catch Kris! He pointed at the dog and yelled. “Help me catch him please!”

 

The man turned to where he pointed and nodded, he as well running after the dog now and his long legs closed the distance between them smaller and after a few fumbling attempts he managed to tackle the dog to the grass, arms around the panting dogs midriff as it panted and wagged it’s tail. The man laid on his back with Kris on top of him, licking his cheek as Junmyeon caught up, panting as well, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. After calming down he grabbed the collar and pulled the large do of the man. “Kris that’s enough.”

 

“Huh?” The man sat up as he put the leach back on, making sure it was secure this time and let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. “Right, sorry. Thank you for catching him. I’m too small to walk these dogs. They’d probably kill me if I didn’t catch him.”

 

“Do…we know each other? I can’t recall your face and I’d not forget someone as beautiful as you.”

 

“What?”

 

They just stared at each other as Kris sat obediently by Junmyeon’s feet with the latters hand on his head, scratching him. He repeated the comment in his head several times and felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“You called for me, right? Kris, that’s me.” The man, Kris as he told him his name was, pointed at himself before brushing dust of his shirt and spit from his face.

 

“Oh! No! I was calling for this little, well, big trouble maker here.” He ruffled the strands of fur and grinned down at the dog that started to look around at the trees. “I’m sorry your shirt got dirty. Did you get hurt?”

 

“Ah..” Kris nodded and smiled at the dog that shared the same name as him. “I’m sorry, and I’m okay. But I would feel a little hurt if you didn’t give me your number.”

 

“Is it for the dry cleaning? Wait a second I gotta hurry back, I have more dogs over there and some people are handling them right now and I don’t even know if I can trust them but if you give me your phone really quick.” He held his hand out and Kris laughed as he handed him his cracked iphone.

 

“It’s not for the dry cleaning, this is a attempt to pick you up, I even managed to throw in a cheesy pickup line. Sorry if you’re straight. I just thought…no straight person wears that kind of floral t-shirt and has pink hair. You even have pink poop bags for the dogs.”

 

“Oh.” Junmyeon said slowly and shyly typed in his number. “I–I gotta run.” He said and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to where he left the other dogs and smiled a little before jogging back to the dogs and thanked the couple several times for watching over the dogs as he caught Kris, well two _Krises_.

 

When getting back to the shelter around lunch he was still in shock and the girls seemed to notice his dazed state and questioned why he was acting so strange. He told them how Kris broke free from the leach and almost ran off and some man also named Kris, who was damn good looking at that, helped him catch the dog and asked for his number. Even throwing a cheesy pickup line in the mix of brief conversation before he ran off.

 

He just really hoped Kris was okay, he had basically thrown himself at the dog that shared his name to stop him and he was a little worried. When walking the route through the park he didn’t meet him again so he couldn’t check on him again.

 

“It’s like those Korean dramas you watch no! It’s like your _dream_ for this to happen!” Brandy shrieked and clapped her hands together, scaring some of the dogs and getting an annoyed glare from Danielle.

 

“It’s embarrassing! I didn’t even get he was trying to hit on me, god, I don’t know how to act around hot gay guys.” He whined and plopped down on a chair in the lounge.

 

“Well he’s probably gonna call you and you’re gonna adopt a dog and get married, move into a house on the country side and become a beautiful family!” Junmyeon put his face in his hands and shook his head, completely embarrassed.

 

“No, Brandy shut up that’s not gonna happen! Well, I have to meet up with Minseok to leave some notes I took for him when he was sick and couldn’t attend his class. So I’ll leave soon.”

 

After handing things with Minseok he decided to go home instead of back to the shelter to study, apologizing for not coming back. But he got a text from an unknown number and he snorted out loud at the message.

 

_1xx xxx xx xx:_

 

I was blinded by your beauty... I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

Hey not dog kris! You already have my number tho so idk what to give you

 

 

_Kris:_

 

Hmmm…you’re right. But I went to the doctor after the little incident and everything is fine bu the told me I lacked some vitamin U ;)

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

What’s with you and all these dumb pick up lines ?? ////

 

 

_Kris:_

 

So hey aren’t working then?

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

Not sure, you’ve managed to make me blush and lough out loud in a public buss, I might need you to pay up for embarrassing me this much!

 

 

_Kris:_

 

Great! I actually know a great place for us to take a drink, and your body is 65% water and I’m thirsty ;)

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

Oh my god!!! Stop or I’m not going on a date with you!

 

 

_Kris:_

 

Oh so we’re going on a date? I thought I was inviting you for some Netflix and chill. I thought since you liked dog’s you’d also like it doggy style ;)

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

What’s your address? And you better take me out for starbucks after cuddling though

 

 

_Kris:_

 

Sure thing beautiful! Meet me up after work at my place? And I don’t only want to get into your pants, I think you’re really cute and I want to get to know you as well

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

We can take that starbucks first maybe :)

 

 

_Kris:_

 

Sounds good, starbucks at the mall down from the park we met at??

 

 

_Junmyeon:_

 

Sounds good!

 

 

Grinning widely he stuck his tongue out between his teeth and called up his roommate LuHan, cheeks glowing and pride emitting from him as he looked around the buss. _“Yo what’s up?”_

 

“Lu, guess who’s getting laid today? I’m going home for a little to freshen up and then I’m meeting him for starbucks then we’re going to watch some Netflix and chill. Plus, you won’t believe how we met.”


	2. photographer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> photographer!au and hints of smut

Yifan had seen him around Guangzhou a few times now, the first time he was taking pictures in the sculpture park with a large freezer bag with him and a mint cap. The second time was at the beach, once again with his camera in hand and mint cap, parts of his blond hair sticking out from under it. He was taking pictures of the sunset and waking with his feet in the water. The third time at the sacred heart cathedral but this time he didn’t wear a cap and his blond hair was pushed back from his forehead as he pressed the camera to his cheek to snap a photo of the beautiful architecture.

 

When he saw him a forth time at the mall he was beginning to think that maybe he was being stalked or maybe some god was trying to make their path’s cross and Yifan was dumb enough to brush it off as a mere coincidence. The blond boy seemed to be a tourist and he had visited a lot of usual sightseeing spots the last weeks, but now at the very mall a ten-minute car ride from his house? He was starting to get paranoid as he watched the boy looked through some simple white t-shirts, headphones plugged into his ears and camera hanging over his shoulder.

 

Brushing it off for now he went to do what he came here for, finding some new pants. After a few minutes of browsing he looked around the store, his height making him able to scan the men’s section of the floor but saw no familiar blond hair peeking up anywhere. He was probably just riling himself up, there was no way that little boy was out to stalk him.

 

He’d come up with the theory that the blond was hired by some gangsters to map out his life and then they could come and rob him or kill him. Han had laughed for five minutes straight when he told him.

 

So with his two pair of pants he walked towards the changing room and when turning a corner to enter his shoulder made contact with another body. “Oh! Sorry!” a very harmonizing voice said in very practiced mandarin and he saw a flurry of blond hair bowing for him before walking off to the cash out. Narrowing his eyes at the boy he looked at the open door to the changing room and slowly walked up to it and peeked inside.

 

There, sat on the chair placed inside the small room was a too familiar Fujifilm camera. He must have forgotten it here. Taking the camera and hanging away the pants he was supposed to try on he quickly walked out into the store and tried to find the boy but after fumbling around in the store and getting strange looks from the cashier he went up to her and asked her about the blond boy and where he went, that he forgot his camera in the changing room.

 

“Leave it here with a note, I’m sure he’ll notice soon enough and come back to look for it! That’s better than you running around the mall trying to find him I think.” Yifan agreed with her and handed the camera over, writing a small note on the back of e receipt.

 

_Try not to forget your camera everywhere, not everyone in china is kind enough to return it to its owner. I hope you come back and find it. – Yifan_

 

“Are you not going to write your number down? So he can call you and thank you?” Yifan looked up through his bangs at the store attendant who smiled at him and nodded at the paper encouraging and for a second he sighed, sure that she was using at as an excuse to get his number once he left it on the note. But he wrote it down and handed the note to her with a smile.

 

“Let’s hope he comes back for it, I’ve seen him around taking photos, wouldn’t be fun loosing all of them. Plus the camera looks expensive.”

 

“Indeed, anything more you needed?” Yifan shook his head, no longer in the mood to try out new clothes for summer and simply left the store and the mall, getting back into his car and drove home. He felt bitter he left his number and he was sure he’d get a text after the mall closed and the girl at the counter could get some free time to text him. Yifan didn’t even like girls, well; he liked the idea of girls. They were pretty and cute of course! And he’d love to have a daughter, but the thought of him being together with a girl made his nose scrunch up and gag.

 

Curse his good looks for attracting women.

 

A few hours later when bitterly sitting in front of the TV with a beer in his hand he got a text and he sighed, it was probably the girl. Or Han asking if he got any new theories about the boy he thought was stalking him. And he was not in the mood for either.

 

Well it wasn’t Han since it was an unknown number.

 

_Unknown:_

 

Hey! I hope I typed in the number right this is Yifan right? You found my camera in the store today, the store attendant told me you had seen me around taking pictures as well! I’m so grateful you returned it and I promise I won’t forget it at any more spots, I was in a hurry to get to a specific place to take some more photos and ironically enough I noticed my camera wasn’t with me when I got there. Thank you a thousand times for finding it! I’m glad you did, my life’s work is on that thing !! Anyhow, I was wondering if I could treat you for lunch or something as a thank you? It’s nothing compared to how much this camera and photos mean. So if you agree just say yes and come to this address (xxxxxxxxx), this is where I’ve been eating the last few weeks being here and their food is really good! I hope you can find it! I am rather busy so what about tomorrow at 2pm if you are available? – suho

 

Yifan agreed with this Suho at the restaurant for lunch. Maybe just to make sure that the boy wasn’t stalking him, but over text he seemed very sweet and he couldn’t possible be out to kill him. When arriving he saw a tussle of blond hair at the corner a few feet away from the counter. He was talking to one of the employees quietly when he approached. “Suho?”

 

The boy broke the conversation to turn to the man calling his name and smiled widely, getting up from his seat. “Yifan right? Thank you so mu –” He said, bowing at him, unable to wash away his smile from his face until he narrowed his eyes and looked at the other closer. “Much… I think I’ve seen you around actually. At the beach last week! I actually took a picture of you from afar!”

 

“Oh? I’ve actually seen you four times, the last being at the mall. I was almost convinced you were stalking me at one point.” Yifan said with a laugh and sat down as Suho got some menus for them to read of.

 

“I’m sorry! It wasn’t my intention to because, well, I didn’t know we were at the same places. And you can call my Junmyeon. Suho is my “stage name”. I’m a photographer back home in Korea.”

“Cool. So why are you in China?” Yifan asked and read through the menu before settling for something safe to order.

 

“I’m doing a project! And visiting a friend, I haven’t seen him in years. We can’t spend that much time together though since he has someone in his life now… But that’s non important. I only have a few days left here before I go back to Seoul.”

 

They ordered and small talked about Junmyeon’s profession as a photographer for a few minutes then it was his turn to talk about his work as a nurse. It wasn’t nearly as exciting as being a photographer but Junmyeon seemed very impressed by it.

 

“I wish I could be a doctor, I’ve wanted to be one since I was a kid but my dyslexia made it really hard to study for it with all the complicated long words I just couldn’t do it. And I turned to photography instead since it was my hobby and I love how I can tell a story by just one picture that everyone can read. Well, not blind people…” Yifan laughed and shook his head.

 

They got their food and continued to get to know each other and the more facts he got about the other the more he found himself wanting to keep him here in China. What a shame he was going back home so soon, it would be nice to take him to some of his favorite spots in his hometown. After the conversation naturally quieted down and the food was finished he asked something that had been left out of the conversation this long.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Nineteen.”

 

“Shit. I’m like seven years your senior.” Yifan mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“You really don’t look that old, I’d guessed twenty-five tops!” Junmyeon gave him his thumbs up and Yifan chuckled.

 

“Well I’m not gonna hold you any longer. You were gonna go to a shrine no?”

 

“Yeah, again thank you. You don’t know where I can hire a car though? I bet taxi from here cost a lot and I’m not that keen on walking up the mountains.”

 

“I could drive you. I have nothing else to do. If you trust me to get into my car.”

 

“You would!” The boy grinned and Yian almost rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re naïve. I could be some psychopath for all you know.” Junmyeon shrugged and paid for their food and thanked the old lady before waving at Yifan to come with him out.

 

“Well I’ve been lucky this far and you don’t seem like a bad person, I don’t get that vibe from you.”

 

And that’s how Yifan ended up driving up a mountain to an old shrine as the sun began to set and Junmyeon took pictures of the shrine drowning in golden light from the sun. There was no one around since the shrine was closed and he decided to lean against the hood of his car to enjoy a cigarette as he watched the cars drive around on the streets further away from them.

 

“Would you uhm…Yifan?” Junmyeon had walked up to him and leaned against the hood of the car gingerly, head slightly bowed and looking up through his blond bangs. “Would you mind if I took a picture of you like this? And maybe one by the temple?”

 

“Not at all. How do you want me to pose?” Yifan brought his fingers up to his cheek and made a peace sign then winked at him, eliciting a series of giggles from the younger who shook his head and lowered Yifan’s hand with his. His touch lingered before taking a step back until they no longer were touching.

 

“Pretend I’m not here and just relax. Find something comfortable and I’ll find a good angle that I think fits with the light.” Yifan nodded, feeling a little awkward as he leaned back against the car and looked back over the city and took inhaled the smoke from his cigarette and let Junmyeon circulate him and find a spot he liked.

 

After snapping a few photos he walked back to lean against his car and smiled. “I wanted one by the temple where you smoke as well. By that dragon statue.” Yifan nodded and let the younger lead him to it and he watched as Junmyeon picked up some sticks from the ground and threw them to the side and motioned for him to come closer. “Can you like, lean against it?”

 

“Sure.” Leaning back casually against the dragon statue on the pillar to the temple he pulled out the cigarette package from his back pocket and lit a new one. Junmyeon took a picture of the act and snapped a few more shots. The sun was getting lower and as they were getting cast in shadows from the trees he lowered the camera and let it hang around his neck.

 

“You’re really beautiful.” After restarting what he said his hands flew up over his mouth and his eyes widened. “Not like that! Uhm… the shots, the photos are beautiful. Not that you are bad looking, you’re very handsome.”

 

“Thank you. You look like one of those idols I see girls cry over. Once I took care of a girl that fainted at a concert they had here. You’re the one that should be called beautiful.”

 

The last rays of warm sun washed over Yifan’s features, making his skin look like gold and Junmyeon bit his lip as he made his way back to the car slowly, contemplating if it was a good idea to go for it or not. Yifan was probably married and either way he was leaving in three days.

 

It was probably a good idea if they started heading back home soon thought, if he didn’t get back to the in he was staying at by ten he’d be locked out and would have to pull an all-nighter until seven in the morning. But when he opened the car door Yifan’s hand pressed it closed and he turned around, meeting the questioning eyes of the elder man.

 

Junmyeon had to tilt his head back to look him in the eyes and Yifan leaned down to kiss him, cupping the back of his neck and coaxing the blond to turn around, trapped between his body and the car. Fumbling with his camera, pulling one arm through the hole to the strap so it was across his chest Junmyeon got more space to move his arms and could press their bodies together.

 

Yifan wasn’t eager at first but when Junmyeon slipped his tongue over his bottom lip he grabbed the backs of the shorter’s thighs and walked him over to the hood of the car and sat him down on it as the kiss deepened into something more daring. Tongues slid against each other and eager hands moved over exposed skin until they were both out of breath, with hazy eyes gazing at each other with their foreheads touching.

 

That night Yifan shared his bed with the blond photographer. After coming home they had tangled up in bed with the silk sheets thrown to the side as their naked bodies danced together in the moon light peeking through the curtains of his apartment. Junmyeon’s voice was the most beautiful thing in the world as he gasped profanities into the pillow in his native tongue.

 

For the next three days they were attached by the hip, Yifan even took a day off to spend it with the young Korean when he was supposed to go to the airport. Their fleeting week long romance came to a crashing stop when Yifan stood with him at the terminal and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, caressing it as they stood in line for the security.

 

“Yifan. You know this won’t work out. Right? You have a life set here in China, you have a stable job and I am a poor photography student. None of us will be able to come over to meet one another and long distance never works. Yifan…this is goodbye, probably forever.”

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I won’t let go of you until the security guards pry me off you.” He hugged him closer to his side and Junmyeon rolled his eyes but leaned into his warm chest, soaking in the last minutes they had together.

 

“I got you something really cheesy though. Just so you won’t forget the little time we got.”

 

“If you propose to me I’ll punch you in the stomach though okay.”

 

“It’s not a ring, but it is jewelry. Just a simple bracelet I got at the market. It’s mint green like your baseball cap so I had to get it.”

 

“That’s sweet Yifan…” He held his wrist out and he slid the braded bracelet on, refraining from kissing him in such a public place. They had done enough of that at his apartment either way. Soon enough it was Junmyeon’s turn to check in and they hugged goodbye.

 

“Maybe I’ll text you some time, if it doesn’t blow a hole in my economy.” Junmyeon said and waved as he placed his backpack and camera in a little plastic bin and took his shoes off. Yifan stood and watched until he was completely out of sight.

 

About three years later Yifan had started studying to become a psychologist instead of working as a nurse. He’d kept up with Junmyeon’s or as he referred to himself as an artist, Suho. He kept up with Suho’s work and was very proud when he won another award for his china project and a few months later released a photo set called “The Dragon of Guangzhou” and it was four neatly put together photo set of the pictures Junmyeon took of him.

 

Rumors about Suho’s secret lover surfaced quickly and people tried to figure out who this mystery man on the pictures were since Suho didn’t tell anyone anything about the person and simply talked about the message behind it. Han had seen the pictures and interrogated him for an entire day.

 

That’s what brought them to today; Han had nagged on him to come out and do something for a few months now and finally managed to coax Yifan out of his apartment to an art gallery exhibiting winners from around the world in an art contest.

 

There was everything from clothes made in odd materials to drawings that looked as if they were photos. Apparently he’d been dragged along to the opening night and the artists were mingling and answering questions, sipping on some champagne handed out by men and women dressed completely in white.

 

Taking a glass he and Han walked around the room of sculptures and after finding an interesting one Han told him to go on as he waited to talk to the artist about it. So he walked into the next room filled with photos. Walking a swift 180 around the room then waited for Han to come from the other room he felt a hand on his arm. A small hand held onto his collared shirt and he saw a thin wrist clad with a dirty tattered mint bracelet and everyone talking turned into a hushed murmur as he looked up to be met by a similar shy smile and welcoming brown eyes. “Yifan?”


	3. domestic family!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like some soft fluffy family life am i right guys????

"Get the kids I'm packing the car!" Yifan yelled from the door as he held an eager puppy from running out the open door he was stanging in. "Xing, can you take Vivi so he doesn't run out? I have to pack the car for today." 

"Of course daddy!" The boy said and picked the little ball of white fluff up and walked into another room so his dad could get the car packed for today. Yifan pushed yet another bag into the trunk of their mini van and nodded to himself when he was done. Yixing soon walked out with Vivi in his leach and jumped ito the back of the car and waited for the rest to come as well.

”Got your asthma medicine with you?” He nodded and dug into his pocket to show it of and Yifan nodded in approval.

Junmyeon was upstairs changing the dippers on their second youngest. He had a large bag packed for the day containing formula, baby food, diapers, baby wipes, bottles, toys and blankets. He had gone through everything three times to make sure they wouldn’t forget anything. And the food for the picnic was packed in one of the freezer bags downstairs that Yifan was hooting into their mini van. 

"You ready for a day out?" He cooed at the toddler on the washing machine and smiled as he picked him up and kissed his cheek, making the boy giggle and squirm in his arms. "I take that as a yes." Leaning Jongin's head against his shoulder he called out, "Luhan come take your little brother! Papa's hands are full of Jongin and diapers!"

"Coming 'ma!" The boy came into the room and picked up a sleeping Sehun in his arms, fixing the baby blue kick suit as he walked down the stairs to his other brother who was seated in the car. 

"Stop calling me mom..." He muttered and Jongin lit up. "Mama! Mama!" The little boy blabbered and Junmyeon frowned. "Those boys are bad influences on you baby. Don't listen to them." Picking the bag up he turned the lights off and walked down the stairs to the door where Yifan waited for him, quickly taking the bag and giving him a cheek kiss. 

"You shouldn’t carry so much…You got everything baby?" Junmyeon nodded and walked out the door after slipping his sneakers on and waited for his husband to lock the door before walking to the car. He opened the back door and buckled Jongin up in the baby chair next to Yixing and made sure they all were buckled up before sitting in the front with a sigh. Yifan grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together and smiled. 

"This is gonna be fun, ou relax on the way babe." He let go to look back and drive out of the parking lot at the front of their lawn and turned on the radio, tapping the beat on the starting wheel as Junmyeon sang along with Yixing and Luhan. Yifan thought Junmyeon’s voice was enchanting and couldn’t stop smiling as he ang along to a pre set tape of childeren’s songs.

They headed to the park and found a great spot to settle down on under the shade of a large tree. Yixing handled Vivi and a smaller bag as Luhan got the things for the babies as Junmyeon held Sehun close to his chest as they set up. Yifan set it all out and Luhan had to hold his little brother who tuged at his hair. ”Lu Lu tall!” He said and kicked with his feet.

"You go of and play. If you get hungry or thirsty there’s food in that box." Junmyeon said to his older kids who grinned and ran off to play by the trees. "Don't go too far away!" He yelled and Yifan helped him sit down. "Calm down baby they're old enough." 

"They're still my little boys okay?" Junmyeon sat Sehun down in their portable baby chair and rocked him back and forth as Yifan packed up sandwiches from the freezer bag together with alcohol free cider. 

"Would you like some?" He asked and handed a glass to Junmyeon who was cooing at Jongin who was walking around on the blanket, stumbling a little as he motioned for him to get closer. 

"Mhm. Yeah. Give me Jongin's food as well." Junmyeon smiled and scooted up to lean against Yifan's side as he handed him the plastic container of children's food and Junmyeon pulled the toddler to sit in his lap as he took the bright green plastic spoon and scooped some of the food up. 

"Aaaah." The brunet said opened his mouth, the little boy mimicking his dad and he guided the spoon into his mouth. ”Good boy!” He praised and took aother scoop.

"You're so adorable." Yifan said and kissed his temple as the younger continued to feed the little toddler. ”You say that a lot hm?” Junmyeon said and nudged him, screwing the cap to the baby food closed whe it was empty.

”Well, you are so why should I lie? I managed to catch the most beautiful man on this earth.” Yifan hummed and handed him a glass of cider and half a sandwich.

“You’re so disgustingly cheesy.” He craned his neck back and pressed their lips together before sipping the cider as Jongin babbled in his lap, playing with one of the toy cars they brought with them. The little boy looked adorable in his cream bear sweater and grey pants.

Letting out a deep breath Junmyeon leaned his head against the elder’s shoulder as he took a bite of the tuna salad sandwich. He hadn’t had a calm moment for a year now with handling two toddlers but he wasn’t complaining, he loved them both but being a stay at home dad was harder than what he imagined and he barley had time to talk to the stay at home moms on his street.

But Luhan who just turned fourteen helped when he could and Yixing liked to help around the house as well, especially when it came to looking after Vivi and his little brothers.

Yifan was working long hours and would always feel guilty when having to work over time at the office but he was trying really hard to get that promotion and if he worked hard he was sure he’d get it. But they had the weekends together and always tried to do something as a family at least once a month, sometimes it was little adventures like this and other times they looked at Luhan’s soccer games.

Out on the field he saw Luhan throw a stick for Vivi who barked and ran after it, jumping in the air to catch it. Both boys giggled and laughed, ruffling the white fur before throwing the stick again.

The familiar whine of Sehun brought hi back to reality and he handed Yifan his glass as he picked the little baby up and rocking him back and forth in his arms, humming a song as the boy reached out to grab for him and Junmyeon grinned as he poked at his nose. “Boop.” He said and the little boy squealed.

Jongin stood up to look at his baby brother, mimicking his dad. “Oop!” He said and Sehun giggled, grabbing onto his brother’s small hand with his own and the elder boy smiled up at his dad’s.

“Likes me!” He giggled and Yifan’s heart melted at the scene. The elder couldn’t contain himself as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulders and peppered his cheek and temple in kisses. “Yifan~” The brunet whined but leaned into his side again.

“Nasty!” Luhan yelled from across the field as they came jogging back up to the blanket, Vivi running in front of them and over to Jongin who squealed happily and hugged the puppy that was only a tiny bit smaller than himself. The older boys sat down and eagerly searched through the bag for their sandwiches and scarfed them down before playing with Vivi and Jongin on the blanket.

Luhan taught the younger how to make finger guns and pretended to shoot at Yixing who held a hand over his heart and dramatically fell back on the red blanket.

“How did we get so hyperactive kids? The only one that seems to be able to relax is Sehun. But he’s barley a toddler so I don’t think he counts.” Yifan said and caressed the little boy’s cheek, Junmyeon moved to sit between his husband’s legs, holding the baby so they both could see him. The elder rested his chin on top of Junmyeon’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle. His finger tickled his chest and the boy giggled, grabbing his finger, babbling.

“Baba.” The little bundle of joy voiced out and they all stopped as Sehun said it again. “Baba.” Junmyeon whipped his head around to stare wide eyed at Yifan before he broke out into a big smile.

“He said his first words!” Luhan and Yixing stopped their playing and listened closely to their baby brother repeating the word a third time, applauding the boy enthusiastically and Luhan cheered for him, acting as if he just scored a goal with his soccer pals.

“Good work baby brother!” Yixing said and poked at his chubby cheek.

“Sunnie speak!” Jongin cheered and clapped his hands, giggling as Luhan tickled his stomach after his dramatic acts.

“Baba, have you secretly been speaking mandarin to my baby?” Junmyeon lifted a brow at his husband who chuckled and kissed the back of his neck and up to his ear.

“Maybe a little. Nini’s first words were Myoon after all so I think this is fair.”

“I guess so. I can’t believe my little boy said his first words! I’m so proud of you baby, you’re so wonderful.” Junmyeon said, rocking him in his arms until he whined again. “I think he’s hungry. But I have to walk Vivi. Can you feed him?” Yifan nodded and held the boy to his heart; Junmyeon left a kiss on the corner of Yifan’s lips before getting Vivi’s leach and the poop bags.

The kids walked back and forth with Jongin between them, helping him walk back and forth to look at ants and flowers, keeping close to Junmyeon. Yifan smiled down at Sehun who drank from his bottle with flushed cheeks and droopy eyes, grabbing onto the lukewarm bottle.

“I owe you a car like we agreed to little buddy.” The raven grinned and kissed the short strands of black hair peeking out from the pastel yellow sheep print blanket he was wrapped in.


	4. canon (smut/angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing as good as some angst/smut eyyy, sorry, i'm so emo abt krisho and this may or may not have made me cry writing it late at night. i miss ot12 :(((

“Are you really leaving..?”

 

Yifan stopped packing his bag and turned to his door where Junmyeon stood, lit up by the dim light of the hall outside his room. He wore a pair of light blue sweatpants he recognized as Baekhyun’s and a light grey t-shit hanging loosely over his upper body, his hair was wonderfully messy and the bleached blond hair looked even brighter with the white lights.

 

Letting out a sigh he shoved the shirt he held in his left hand into the duffle bag and he heard the door close and lock behind him as he reached for his laptop and slipped it down there as well. “I won’t let you leave Yifan. You can’t leave us.” He could hear his voice almost breaking and it broke his heart. Yifan hadn’t planned on letting Junmyeon find out he was planning on leaving exo and SM.

 

But after a casual night of beer and cuddles on the roof it slipped out that he was unhappy with how he was treated and how he had tried talking to the manager and Sooman but no one listened to him. Not even when getting diagnosed with myocarditis was he given a chance to leave or even rest. He hoped Junmyeon had been to drunk to remember but for the past two weeks he’d spent more time with him even when he said he wanted to be alone he’d convince Yifan to let him into his room and they would lay on his bed watching a movie or listening to music.

 

“Talk to me please. Please you can’t do this to _me_.” Yifan walked to his closet and grabbed a hoodie and folded it halfheartedly, mostly since Junmyeon was watching, before pushing it into the bag as well but as quick as he let go of it a smaller hand gripped it and ripped it out of the bag and did the same to his other clothes.

 

“Het, stop that!” He grabbed Junmyeon’s arm and pulled him away from his bag that fell to the floor with a thud and god did he wish he didn’t look his lover in the eyes. Junmyeon was silently sobbing and tears cascaded down his round cheeks as he gazed back at him and the pain mirrored in his brown eyes was as clear as broad daylight.

 

“Don’t leave…Yifan don’t leave us.” The shorter begged and Yifan looked at the floor in shame. He was aware this was both childish and plain mean to leave the group without a word but he couldn’t do it anymore. Even if he loved to perform, sing and dance together with exo, loved acing silly for the fans and even if he loved Junmyeon, he couldn’t stay.

 

The other was understanding of his situation and had tried to give him as many breaks as possible as a leader, but there was only that much he could do. After all he wasn’t in charge. But he knew Junmyeon valued their love and time together, but he was not going to drag the other with him down. He knew how much Junmyeon wanted this, how much he loved the life as an idol. He was practically made for this field. And all he wanted was to share this experience with Yifan.

 

“Junmyeon…” The sharp intake of breath by the latter made him release his arm and he sat down on the bed, head hanging. “I can’t stay. I don’t want to leave but I can’t stay.”

 

“Try, try until promotions are over please? I’ll talk to our manager. Please just stay a little longer…” The blond sobbed and Yifan held his arms out for the younger and coaxed him into his embrace, pulling him up on the bed and let him sit in his lap as he pushed his back up against the headboard.

 

Junmyeon punched his lover’s chest lightly and sobbed. “Just give me some time… I’ll talk to them. I’ll make sure you get the rest you need Yifan.”

 

“Careful there, you’re getting stronger with your work outs.” The blond chuckled through his tears and shifted in his arms, straddling the elder’s lap as he leaned their foreheads together. Yifan smiled and wiped away the tearstains from his cheek with his thumbs and kissed his cheek.

 

“Okay. I’ll stay for a while more and try figure something out…” Junmyeon smiled and hugged him tighter, burying his nose in his neck as he took a few deep breaths so calm himself down and let the thought sink in. They had more time, he could still convince Yifan to stay with him and exo. But deep inside he knew it wasn’t true. He knew Yifan wouldn’t make it that long and he knew this was probably their last night together, but he tried to convince himself otherwise.

 

Junmyeon’s soft lips brushed against his ear as he whispered a little broken, “Thank you…” before kissing his jaw. The act made Yifan sigh and place his fingers under his chin to lift his head to his and he pressed his dry lips against Junmyeon’s much softer ones.

 

“I love you Junmyeon.” He whispered and those words triggered the younger into pressing more eager kisses to his lips, flicking his tongue against his and standing up on his knees to get a better angle, hands resting on Yifan’s shoulders as the latter caressed his back and right thigh, letting Junmyeon lead the kiss.

 

When he could feel the growing hardness against his stomach he wrapped his arms around the younger and laid him down on the bed, pulling the sweatpants off immediately. “Are you stealing clothes from the members again?” He snickered and Junmyeon shrugged as he lifted his hips, wiping his eyes and reaching out to pull Yifan back down into a kiss.

 

“He uses mine so I think it’s only fair.” Yifan laughed and Junmyeon’s chest felt light as he savored the sound and pressed his lips harder against the others as Yifan rutted against his thigh, groaning into the kiss erotically.

 

A shiver tingled through his spine and his hips bucked up. “Take your pants of..” Yifan followed his order and discarded his jeans to the floor and in the moment went to grab the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

 

“Can we do it without condoms?” A light pause was made as Yifan looked at his lover in question but put the packs of foil back into the drawer as Junmyeon took of the rest of his clothes. It hurt to look at Junmyeon, he was so beautiful. That an angel like him would even fall for someone like himself was still unreal and he squired some lube into his palm and warmed it up between his fingers before pushing one in.

 

Not being able to keep eye contact with the other he ducked down to his erect cock instead, wrapping his lips around the tip and licking the underside, listening to Junmyeon’s melodious moans as his fingers tangled in his short dark blond hair.

 

It was not like this was their first time; they had indulged in sexual activities many times before. It started back when they were trainees with messy make out sessions in the supply closet or their hands touching under the table when they went out for food after practice. But as they debuted they had no time to be together, their lives revolving around getting their name out there and Yifan went to China with exo-m for promotions there.

 

It was after their comeback with wolf that they confessed to each other and started a more mature relationship involving sex and they kept it a secret even if some of the members probably knew either way. Jongdae would tease Junmyeon a lot for coming over to exo-m’s dorms and wink at him when he slipped into Yifan’s room for “leader talks”.

 

So stretching Junmyeon was like second nature by now and he made a quick job out of it, bringing the younger of them to the edge of release when he pulled away to look at the disheveled mess on his bedspread.

 

His chest rose and fell quickly and Yifan cringed as he saw the outlines of ribs protruding through his fair skin. He looked so skinny, but it wasn’t a positive thing and he looked over his body. His skin was flawless and glowing from the thin sheet of sweat and had a pink flush to it. Yifan hoped Junmyeon got enough food.

 

Yifan caressed his thighs and lubed himself up as Junmyeon marked time, collecting himself again and sniffling.

 

“Hold onto me baby.” Yifan whispered into his ear as he pressed into him, their chests pressing together as he slid in inch by inch, listening to the quick intakes of air next to his ear as he nipped at Junmyeon’s earlobe.

 

The younger’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his legs bent up to touch his chest. “Yifan…” He breathed and leaned his head to the side, his lips catching his cheek and he let out a quiet moan as the latter pulled out and pushed back in.

 

He knew Junmyeon liked it hard and quick. Mostly since eighty percent of the time they didn’t have much time to do this. But Yifan planned on savoring every second tonight as he made love with Junmyeon who seemed to have the same thought as he gave a small roll of his hips. All they wanted was to be close as Yifan pulled away just a little to get a better way of moving his hips.

 

He remembered their first time together, both inexperienced and unaware of how gay sex worked. Yifan had pushed into him without prep or lube and Junmyeon had screamed and cried at the burning pain and the elder was scared out of his mind as he pulled out and tried to calm the trembling boy down. They were both too scared to try again for another three months. But after some research they tried again and even if it hurt it was nowhere as agonizing as doing it dry without preparation.

 

Junmyeon dug his fingers and blunt nails into his shoulders as Yifan practically rolled his hips into him and he’d been on the edge of orgasm for minutes now and it was getting overwhelming with the slow and teasing thrusts. “Please…a little faster. Yifan, I want to come.” He begged.

 

Without waiting a second he leaned down to kiss and nip at his neck as he instead made the thrusts sharper and direct, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

 

The younger turned into a mess as he trashed around and squirmed, moaning louder and louder as he got closer to climax and as he final reached the edge he let himself fall over and his hips spasmed, legs wrapping tightly around the other’s waist to pull him in deeper as he rode through his orgasm. “Yifan…Yifan…”

 

Hearing his name being chanted over and over in that broken voice laced together with ecstasy made him grit his teeth as he held his lover closer and kissed his way up to his lips again as he began to move again, searching for his own release even though he was no where close to it.

 

Junmyeon’s over stimulated body jerked under his own larger one and he could feel every little twitch as he brushed past his sweet spot. Crystals collected in the blond’s eyes as he stared at the ceiling with his dazed mind clouded with Yifan. His smell, his warmth, his body, his soul. It was intoxicating and he didn’t want it to end.

 

Yifan was his everything and he was scared if he let go of him for a second he’d be gone, afraid it all would’ve been a dream.

 

“I love you…I love you. I love you Y–Yifan… I love you.”

 

He repeated over and over as tears trickled down his cheeks and the elder stopped to gaze down at the beautiful mess that was Kim Junmyeon as he dry sobbed, body over stimulated and cock stirring back to life at the friction created between their bodies.

 

“I love you too Junmyeon, so much.” He whispered. Junmyeon cried out as his hand grabbed around him again and brought them both to completion, Yifan painting against his neck and pushing into him with stuttering hips as their hearts melted into a synchronized beating. The younger sobbed into Yifan’s hair, refusing to let go of his neck as he felt the sticky warmth inside him.

 

“I love you.” Yifan whispered, trailing kisses up to his jaw, taking a look at his tear streaked face and flushed cheeks. Pressing their lips together he rolled his hips into the younger who whimpered, jumping at the oversensitivity and suddenly he was very aware of the sticky mess on his chest and how sweaty he was but he couldn’t bother moving or doing something about it. Not when Yifan lay on his chest and kissed him like this.

 

After long lazy kisses he started to drift off and Yifan pulled out and he groaned as Junmyeon clenched around him, not wanting to let go. “I’ll get a towel.” Junmyeon whined something desperately but Yifan kissed his forehead and grabbed his sweatpants from the floor before walking out to the bathroom, getting odd looks from Luhan and Minseok who sat in the lounge.

 

He brushed it off and got a towel, walking back into his room and wiped Junmyeon clean from bodily fluids before throwing the towel in the laundry basket and handed the younger the hoodie he’d been wearing before he came in. Junmyeon quietly pulled it on and clung to Yifan when he got into bed, he was already dosing off when the latter pulled him to his chest and kissed his temple. “Goodbye Junmyeon. I love you.” He repeated as his calm breath ghosted over his collarbone.

 

The next morning Junmyeon woke up to a cold empty bed, with only the smell of Yifan’s shampoo and cologne sticking to the sheets and the hoodie he was practically swimming in. He let out broken shaky sobs and closed his eyes, hoping Yifan would be back when he opened them again.


	5. deaf!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More softness because I'm weak. Also do comment au's you'd like to read !

Junmyeon watched the tall lanky man walk in the door with energetic blond holding his arm and guiding him to the information desk to buy tickets.

He leaned his name was Kris a few months back when he started working here and the bubbly blond was his younger brother. They came to the museum every other week and his coworkers always teased him about his crush on him.

But there was a problem. See, Junmyeon wasn't really shy and had no issue with reaching out to talk to the other male. His social skills weren't the issue at hand. The problem was that Kris was deaf and he didn't know any sign language.

He'd picked up some by watching the pair, but it was mostly just guessing.

"Hey there Junmyeon! Two day tickets like always." His brother, Zitao, said and pulled out his card to swipe it.

"There's a new exhibition about ancient Egypt on the bottom floor. They say one of the sarcophagus is haunted so don't get to close to it." He said with a smile and Zitao chuckled and nodded, signing it to his brother who snickered and Junmyeon handed them their stickers and a information sheet.

"Have fun and come back if you need help with anything." He said and Zitao waved at him as they stuck the doing blue stickers to their chests to signal they had paid.

Junmyeon leaned back in his chair and sighed. Doodling little bunnies on a information sheet as he waited for more people to file in. Not that many came by on a Wednesday morning at opening hours.

The next week when Junmyeon helped Siwon arrange some boxes of souvenirs he tripped and broke his wrist. Thankfully it was his left but it still hurt like hell when Yoona rushed them to the hospital in her car.

He was given painkillers and a cast to wear for the upcoming weeks until it healed. His work hours were reduced to their least busy days and much shorter. The first two weeks he was home and his roommate Jongdae took care of him when he wasn't at campus.

It was boring just sitting around and he went out on a lot off coffee dates with Baekhyun.

When coming in Monday morning a bouquet of flowers were perched on his desk with a card. Pink tulips. Junmyeon smiled, assuming they were from the staff but when reading the little card he realised it wasn't at all.

I heard about the accident. Get well soon! - Kris

The brunet grinned and sniffed the flowers before sitting down and got ready for the day at the desk.

After twelve am he went home with the bouquet of tulips he got from Kris and the "take care" package Yoona and Luna picked out for him.

He put the flowers in a vase once he got home and ate some of the home baked cookies in front of the TV until Jongdae came home and made dinner, stealing a few cookies.

On the third week he was upgraded to a soft cast and Jongdae had to help him get his shirts on and off. According to the doctor he just needed this for a week or two then his arm should be healed.

Junmyeon couldn't wait for it to get better so he could live normally again and not rely on Jongdae all the time. That poor boy had enough to do with finals coming up.

When sitting at the desk like always, kicking with his legs under himself as he doodled on a information sheet.

"Is your arm better?" A deep slightly scratchy voice murmured. Junmyeon tried to register it but he couldn't match it up with any face. When looking up he was met by Kris and his mouth opened in slight shock.

Zitao wasn't with him and he was pretty damn sure Kris was the one talking to him since no one else was around when he took a discrete 180 of the room.

"Is everything ok?" Flustered Junmyeon nodded and fumbled with the pen in his hand.

"Uh yeah... no Zitao today?" He asked slowly and Kris shook his head, not seeming to be the slightest bothered by the situation.

"He had to work so I decided to come alone. So just one ticket today." The brunet, still in shock, nodded and pressed the amount of tickets into the computer and handed him a single sticker and he handed over a a few bills counting up to an even price.

After a minute or so Kris smiled at him, yet to head into the museum. "Aren't you going to tell me about the exhibits?"

Junmyeon felt his entire face go red and he ducked his head in shame as he muttered the usual and Kris tapped his ear.

"You know I'm half deaf still with this, could you tell me again? I don't want to embarrass you but I'd like to hear you speak. Tao always tells me you have a beautiful voice."

If it was possible to get any redder, Junmyeon would. Trying to calm himself down he looked yp at the man and saw the hearing aid he was pointing at.

"I'm sorry I just... I was a little surprised, I thought you were deaf. Hearing you talk caught me a little of guard. I almost thought I was dreaming for a second." He laughed nervously. "Can I ask?"

"About my hearing? Go ahead."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's always been bad. For as long as I can remember at least. I can hear on my right ear with the aid but my left one is busted."

"Sorry but why don't you use it more often then?"

"I enjoy the stillness actually. Especially when going out, it's nice to be able to close of like that. I use it at home sometimes and I always have it with me in case of emergencies."

"Oh, so that's why you used it today? Because you came alone?"

"Partly. I said I wanted to hear you speak and I guess you don't know sign language so it was practical to have it on. If I want silence I'll just turn it off."

Junmyeon nodded and Kris smiled at him. Taking a deep mental breath he collected all the courage he had.

"I actually wanted to talk to you but I don't know sign language so I didn't know how. It felt rude to use Zitao as a translator. And, thank you for the flowers. They were really pretty! I couldn't hold them alive for more than two weeks though, sadly."

"So, how is your arm?" Kris asked, leaning against the counter to look at the soft cast wrapped over his shoulder.

"Getting there. I only have a few weeks left then it should be back to normal. It's a little frustrating dressing but my roommate helps me. And once I get fully healed I'll go back to my regular schedule here!"

"That's nice of him...her?" Junmyeon nodded at "him" and Kris smiled. "So, since Tao isn't here to accompany me, what about coming with me for lunch or early dinner when you get off?"

"I get off at twelve. And lunch sounds nice. I could pay for our drinks if you teach me some sign language?"

"Deal. I'm paying for the food." Kris put the sticker on his blue sweater and headed into the museum, waving at the other.

Luna who had watched from the souvenir shop and sprinted across to him and crashed into the counter. "You two were talking? Isn't he deaf?"

"Apparently he can hear with an aid on his right ear. I-we... I think we're going on a date after my shift ends."

"Oh my god! I'm telling Yoona!" She squealed and ran off to the shop again, leaving a whining Junmyeon at the counter, unable to complain as a family walked in.

When the clock got closer to twelve Kris returned and said he'd wait by the benches for him while he got his bag, winking at him and completely flustered Junmyeon hurried of to the staff room.

Yoona gave him a little pep talk then patted his butt and fixed his light brown hair so his bangs weren't all over the place.

Grabbing his leather shoulder bag he hurried out and smiled at Kris who stood up and turned his hearing aid on. "You don't mind walking on my right side do you? It's convenient if I can hear you."

Shaking his head he easily fell into his tracks, having to speed up a little, Kris' legs were way too long and the distance he walked with one step Junmyeon got to in two.

Kris seemed to notice how the shorter almost jogged next to him and slowed down so poor Junmyeon wouldn't have to run next to him.

"Sorry," he chuckled and pointed at a restaurant ahead that they turned into. "All my friends are tall so it's a bit of a habit?"

"What do you mean by that? Are you calling me short?" Junmyeon grinned and greeted the waiter that showed them a empty table in the back. Apparently he knew Kris.

"Well you are a head shorter than me. But I've been told I'm freakishly tall so it could be that as well."

The lunch was great and Kris thought him how to say "my name is Junmyeon", "thank you", "I'm sorry" and "can I pet your dog" in sign language and the brunet felt damn proud of himself and Kris seemed pleased as well.

Junmyeon wondered though, was this just a date as in getting to know each other because Kris wanted to be friends, or a date date. So he kept the flirting to a minimum, still unsure.

When all the food and drinks were finished Kris looked at him for a minute before saying, "You know this is a date right?" grinning as the waiter came with their check.

It was a first date of many and on a rainy Sunday four months later when cooking in Kris' apartment that the elder signed something foreign to him and with a soft smile he asked what it meant.

"I love you."

Junmyeon basically threw himself at the other and told him eagerly to teach him so he could tell him too. After a few minutes the brunet signed "I love you too" and they sealed the confession with a kiss against the kitchen counter.

They had been dating for long but no one had confessed yet, they knew how they felt for each other and they had shared lots of secrets.

The dinner that night got a little burnt but none of them minded as they sat in the sofa with a movie in the background. Junmyeon was so completely in love he felt like a child again.

After that they discussed moving in together. Junmyeon brought it up to Jongdae who said he'd find a new roommate and that he was happy for him. But Junmyeon wasn't moving out until the new roommate was found.

It turned out to be s freshman named Baekhyun at his college and the next week Kris came over to help him with his boxes. He left a few things behind like the sofa bed and closet. He'd share those things with Kris now.

They sold Kris' old apartment and found a new one a short drive from Quebec in a calm neighbourhood for families with little children. It was perfectly located and Junmyeon fell in love with the large balcony that he decorated with flowers and pastel furniture.

Through the years Kris taught Junmyeon more sign language and they could now have full conversations with each other and he'd met his high school friend LuHan who was completely deaf over a few dinners. They had gone to the same sign language course when they were kids.

They had met each other's families and Kris' mother took a liking to Junmyeon and asked when they were getting married and teased Kris for his chosen name. That's when he learnt his first name was originally Yifan but he changed it when moving to Canada.

He had also never heard Kris whine so much in their three years together and he found it cute.

Junmyeon had quit his job at the museum to pick one a little closer to their house and ended up as a kindergarten teacher at the local daycare. The moms already loved him and if he could he'd baby sit for their neighbours.

Kris worked as a teacher and translator for mute and deaf people and was well known in the community.

Today was their fourth anniversary and they had booked a table at a fancy restaurant in town and after that they had planned on watching a movie all dressed up.

When they both got home they dressed up and took a taxi to the restaurant. Junmyeon had bought Kris some flowers and a gift card at his tattoo artist since he'd talked about doing another one. He wondered what Kris had bought him or if he was going to do a revival of the Valentine's gift where he had wrapped a red silk band around his dick.

Junmyeon had come home after work to Kris laying on their bed with sensual music playing in dim light, grinning like an idiot as the other laughed until his stomach hurt and tears burned his eyes.

"My mother has been bothering me about adopting kids lately. She wants grandchildren before she dies. And considering you're so great with kids she thinks we should consider it soon. Honestly... I've been thinking about it too. Do you think we'd be ready?"

"Really? You'd want kids? I thought you didn't like them because they were loud."

"True. But it'll be our little rays of sunshine and I'll love them. I'll teach them to keep it down."

Laughing softly he laced his fingers with Kris'. "You can't teach an infant not to cry. That doesn't work. But our kids will be the best. Maybe we should...look it up tomorrow? Some adoption agencies."

"Yeah. I honk I'm ready to get a family." Junmyeon tugged the other down and kisses him, running a hand over his tuxedo with his free hand.

The restaurant was fairly full since it was a Friday evening. With a smile the waitress showed them their candle lit table and they bought a bottle of wine to start with. They decided to spend a little extra since it was a special occasion.

"What if I never went to the museum that day, where would we have ended up? Would we still be here. Or would we have found other people?"

"Isn't that a little depressing to think of on our anniversary?" Junmyeon grinned as he poked his fork into a scallop on his plate. "But I guess we would end up together either way. Maybe it'd just take a little longer."

"Why's that?" Kris asked curiously and stroked his toe of his shoe against the others calf under the table, sipping his wine.

"I believe that people were made as a two piece puzzle. That we have soulmates and that's why people fall for those of the same sex as well. Because we were made for each other a long time ago and our souls doesn't care about gender. And we would have found our way to each other. We would have ended up together either way because I love you and no one else Kris Wu."

"That's a sweet way of thinking darling. So we could've met today just at another place and got together now..How much do you love me babe?"

"So much. To the moon and back. You know that Kris why are you asking these weird questions. Is the wine getting to your head?"

Kris smiled and set his glass down and signed something to the other who narrowed his eyes. Kris repeated it, clasping his hands together and pointing at his heart, but that was the part Junmyeon didn't get. "Will I?"

Suddenly the soft jazz the live band was playing was replaced by an acoustic version of Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud and he looked around at the other people who curiously looked at the band.

"Kim Junmyeon." Kris said, moving to kneel next to the table and suddenly it all fell into place and the brunet could feel his entire body trembling. He brought his hands up to cover his mouth and nose.

"Will you marry me?" Letting out a almost squealing sob he looked at the silver ring in the red velvet box and the pure love in his boyfriends eyes.

"Kris..." He whimpered through his hands and the latter chuckled, a little nervous, as he took the ring between his fingers and placed the box on the table.

"Yes or no? People are waiting." Junmyeon moved one hand from his mouth and brought it into a fist at chest level and nodded it up and down, then holding out his left hand.

People applauded them and congratulated the pair as Kris slipped the ring on his slender finger, cupping his cheeks and kissed the tears away from his cheeks. "Junmyeon Wu. Doesn't sound that bad does it?"

Letting out a laugh he leaned their foreheads together and tried to calm his pounding heart. "Not at all..."

"My gifts nothing compared to this..." Junmyeon mumbled as the taller got up and sat back in his chair, calling their waitress over for the bill. Their hands still laced together over the table.

"What'd you get me babe?"

"A new tattoo basically."

"Perfect, because I want to tattoo the time you said yes to me." He glanced at his wrist watch and smiled. "November 22nd on 11:44."


	6. wolf!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never in my life did i believe i would write a wolf au???? but 31 days are a lot and i need to fill out and i hope i don't disappoint !!  
> also myunbun i'm!!!! i hope the deaf au made up for the angsty one shot (i'm sorry)

Junmyeon ran for his life, sprinting through the trees and desperately trying to get away from the wolves following him. His chest and throat burned and legs threatening to give out under him any second. His white fur had turned grey from the dust he’d rolled in when tripping and he didn’t know for how much longer he could run.

It was completely by accident he’d encountered the pack. He was sniffing around for food in an abounded factory when at the outskirts of the forest he could hear growls and nasty snarls. Maybe he’d passed into their territory without knowing. Junmyeon just knew he was in danger and had to get away.

The deep demanding howls from the large brown wolf made his legs quiver and he had to put up a fight against the urge to submit to him and keep running. He didn’t know what they’d do with him if they caught him.

 _Damn it all being an omega!_ The white wolf whined and shook his head, turning to run along the water, hoping to shake them off. Junmyeon had always hated his ranking. Well, the biological qualities that came to his rank and how other wolves took him for advantage. Couldn’t he be a beta? No one would bug him if he were a lone beta strolling though the woods.

But a stray omega got more attention than a police siren in a busy street.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could run, the last meal he had was a squirrel this morning and that wasn’t enough to fuel him for much longer. Suddenly his back paw got stuck in a branch and he went tumbling over the dust, yelping as his body scratched up by the rocks on the ground.

Panting he tried to push himself up but his legs refused, tired and outworn. The pack was getting closer, he could hear them howl and the heavy steps from the large wolves approaching.

Managing to force himself back up he pushed him to get into a sprint again but was met by a large black wolf growling a few feet away.

Shuddering at the even stronger dominating presence and he didn’t know where to go. To his right there was a lake he was sure he would drown in if he tried to swim. He didn’t know what was to the left but that was his only chance now.

Wrong, just a few leaps he was met by a grey wolf and he realized he was cornered. Had it been this many wolves before? Backing away he lowered his ears to his head and growled in the back of his throat completely terrified when the large brown wolf stepped forward.

Was this it? Were they going to kill him now? Or was he going to be forced to do god knows what. Without realizing it he had started to whimper, as he lay on the grass, too tired to keep his heavy body up.

The wolves were interrupted by a vicious snarl and opening his eyes to peek he saw the black wolf bearing his teeth, it was larger than the others and his head swam at the musky scent of wet pavement and pine trees. He looked at the black wolf with his hazel eyes and yowled lowly, hoping it was here to help.

The yellow eyes stared back at him and then turned back to the brown wolf and snapped at him, growling and snapping his teeth in a threatening manner.

Three more wolves companied it and in his exhausted mind he couldn’t understand what was happening until the pack that had followed him growled and left without a fight.

After hours of hunting Junmyeon down they just turned and left. For a second he was relieved until the other pack came into mind and he kicked his legs until he got up but crashed into another strong body and he was back on the dirt as the wolf sniffed him.

Letting out a growl to tell him to bank of the wolf seemed surprised and turned to the others who approached with the black wolf in the lead.

Fearing the worst he trashed when he bent down and bit into the scruff of his neck and hauled him over another wolf’s back. Junmyeon whined and tried to get of, managing to squirm his way back to the ground and whined continuously as he laid on the ground while the black wolf walked up and pressed his muzzle against his throat and took a whiff of him. He could feel the warm breath and he knew better than to piss of an alpha so Junmyeon laid still on the ground, as the wolf looked him over.

A low rumble emitted from the wolf and Junmyeon keened, his wolf exposing its neck as a sign of submission as he bitterly muttered in his head about his biology. The black wolf continued to coo at him until his eyes fell heavy and he blacked out, falling asleep to the comforting sound.

 

 

 

Junmyeon woke up slowly, his body felt sore and tired from overuse. He was thirsty and hoped he could find some food. It would surely help him.

He was back in his human form but that didn’t concern him. It was the fact that he was in an unfamiliar place. He wore some kind of robe in simple cream linen tied at his waist and going down to his knees.

Yesterdays events started to come back to him and panicking he felt over his neck for a bite mark but found no tender skin or marred flesh and he let out a sigh of relief and he got up from the bed and walked to the only door he could see and pushed it open without thinking and came gave to face with five people seated in a couch.

Shocked he slammed the door closed again and scrambled around the room trying to find s place to hide until he crawled under the bed, a hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing as the door carefully pushed open.

“Hello?” A careful voice said and he saw the pairs of feet padding inside. “We know you’re under the bed…we can see your leg. You’re not that good at hiding I guess. But that’s fine, I bet you’d be good as the seeker in seek or hide.”

What was he talking about? “Nini please… kids, go get some water and bread.” Two people left the room and the man he assumed had been talking walked up to the bed, keeping a few feet between them as he kneeled down.

Junmyeon stared at the man with black hair and kind smile. Had he been the black wolf yesterday? No, he wasn’t radiating any alpha aura and the wolf yesterday had definitely been one.

“Hello, my name is Yixing. We found you yesterday being chased through out territory and we brought you to our den after you passed out. Remember?”

Nodding slowly the man smiled wider and pushed a little closer. Junmyeon whimpered and he stopped. “Ok. Good. Does anything hurt? I didn’t find any fatal wounds but you’re probably exhausted. For how long did you run from them?”

“A…a few hours.” Yixing nodded and the kids as he called them came back with a bottle of water and a bread roll. “Kyungsoo he’s not a baby he doesn’t need a bottle.”

“Are you sure? He was so little…either way it’s comforting.” Yixing sighed and shooed them off to the other room and Junmyeon hugged his knees as he stared at the man.

“You must be thirsty after all that running. Would you come out of there and get back on the bed so you can eat?”

Junmyeon looked at the bread and felt his mouth water. How long ago was it that he ate white bread? It looked golden and smooth and he looked at Yixing as he crawled out, peeking over the bed at the two males standing at the door.

One was tall, probably taller than him since he estimated his height to be the same as the man with a round face and a soothing smile. The taller had sandy brown hair and holding a hand over a bump on his stomach. _Was he pregnant?_ They sure both were very pretty and their aura soothed him.

 _Must be other omegas_. He thought and got back on the bed, pulling the soft fur over his lefts again as he reached out for the bread and water.

Yixing chuckled and handed them to him. “Tell me if you want more and I’ll get some. So, how did you lose your pack? When was the last time you saw them?” Biting into the bread his moth salivated; the bread was so soft and still warm! He stuffed his mouth full as Yixing asked him questions.

“Seven no wait, maybe ten years ago. I’m not sure actually.”

“Did they abandon you?”

“No, I left myself.”

“Were they bad towards you?”

“No, well one of the betas teased me but they were kind.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“I wanted to explore. I was tired of seeing the same things and I wanted to see the world. Of course my old alpha tried to convince me to stay for my own safety. But he let me leave.”

“First time I hear of a omega roaming the woods by himself. And you’re not claimed either. Do you understand the danger you have been in all these years?”

“Yeah, Jonghyun told me. But I was unhappy so he allowed me to leave. He was my father after all.”

“Okay. Good. No other packs have hurt you?”

“No, but I’ve been running a lot. Like yesterday. You’re…not gonna hurt me right?”

Yixing shook his head. “No. We’ll protect you until you want to leave again.”

“Didn’t Yifan want to keep him?” The shorter spoke up and handled a little boy who clung to his leg.

“Mhm, but if he wants to leave he can. He’s not our omega and Yifan can’t and won’t force him. You know this.”

“I’m Baekhyun by the way the man said and picked the little boy up and smiled. "I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I’m Luhan.” The other introduced him as and Junmyeon nodded.

“I’m… my name is Junmyeon.” Yixing nodded and looked at his empty hands.

“Maybe you want some rice as well?” Junmyeon nodded and Yixing walked off to another room. Leaving him with the boys he thought were omegas.

“I think it’s cool you’re brave enough to walk around by yourself like that, your wolf hand to have caught some attention though. You’re really beautiful.” The man named Baekhyun said and he smiled a little. He was proud of his wolf, he was a little small yes, but he was convinced he could get larger.

“We’ll make sure the rest keep calm around you. We have two alphas but we promise they’re really kind!” Luhan grinned and something fell over and a little go started crying and Baekhyun hurried off. “Plus one of them is bonded to me.”

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon spent the first two days in the room he was assigned and Luhan or Baekhyun would come with food to him and Yixing did checkups to make sure he was fine. He was scared of getting out of the room and only went to the toilet when most were out or at night.

They told him over and over that the others were friendly but he didn’t want to meet that black wolf. He’d made him feel strange and he didn’t like it. But on the third day he noticed he really was in the need of a bath. He was still dirty and it had been a few days since he got clean.

So he peeked out the door and took a few hesitant steps. One of the pups, Jongin he learned his name was, looked out from the kitchen and smiled before running up to take his hand.

“Morning Myeon! We’re gonna eat breakfast you’re just in time.”

“Oh. Joining, I was planning on taking a bath actually; I rather not sit at the table if I stink. Do you have a bathtub?”

The boy shook his head and tugged him over to a window and pointed at the lake. “We usually bath there. Let me get papa.”

He jogged into the kitchen and soon Baekhyun came out and smiled. “I’ll get you a towel and some soap. You wait here.”

Junmyeon nodded and waited, taking s better look at the living room. It was large and cozy. Filled with furs, pillows and two large couches. They even had a TV!

Maybe he should explore more of the house after his bath. Eventually the other omega came down with a fluffy white towel, a few bottles of soap and shampoo and a new set of clothes, a pair of knee long shorts and a t-shirt.

With that he went off to the lake, taking deep breaths of the fresh air and enjoying the sun shining down at him. The lake was beautiful, trees hovered over the sides and large rocks on s few spots that must be warm from the sun.

Deciding to lay the things out on one of the cliff sides he undressed and grabbed the soap and shampoo, leaving them at the water edge as he submerged in the cool water.

Junmyeon smiled as he swam through the lake, listening to the birds singing in the trees.

He leathered himself up and washed the soap and shampoo out in the water, feeling much better now when he was clean.

“Isn’t it the adventurous omega!” An unfamiliar voice called and he jumped, searching for the voice until he saw four unknown people at the edge of the water. The one who yelled waved at him and he had messy red grey hair.

“Don’t scare him Chanyeol. Behave or go help your mate,” A man with a looming aura and black hair said and put a hand on the other’s chest.

“Sorry Yifan…” He muttered and stepped back. Junmyeon didn’t feel threatened by them; they must be the betas and alphas.

“Junmyeon was your name wasn’t it? I’m Yifan, the head alpha.” Junmyeon stood frozen in the water as their eyes locked together and he felt oddly complete when gazing into the dark brown hues. Something clicked but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Yes. Okay.” He said simply, lowering his head bowed in respect as they turned to head towards the house. A boy with browne hair grinned and waved at him and he waved back before getting up and drying himself of, soaking in the sun for a few minutes before getting dressed in the clothes he suspected were Baekhyun’s.

He collected the things and walked back to the house and thanked Baekhyun who took the things and walked off. Luhan smiled and coaxed him over to sit next to him at the end of the table.

One of them came to sit next to a Luhan and gave him a kiss, Junmyeon watched as they all came to sit at the table and he started to feel a little out of place but soon Baekhyun came and dumped Jongin in his lap. “Hope you don’t mind me exploiting your presence with taking care of my little pups.”

“Not at all. I took care of the pups in my old pack.” He said and wrapped his arms around the little boy. His old pack had been bigger than this. Only a few more, so he felt at home with so many people around. But he was still unsure, he’d been away from other wolves for a good while now.

He looked at Yifan from across the table and felt that same little spark through his body when the man looked up from his glass and locked eyes with him.

“Eat. What are you waiting for?” Luhan whispered and nudged him, handing him a roll of warm bread and ham.

“Sorry, thank you. I was lost in my thoughts.” He took the bread and tore small pieces of it and stuffed in his mouth. He’d really miss the good when he left.

“So, let’s introduce everyone. You know of the omegas, pups and our medic. As I said my name is Yifan. The man next to Luhan is Minseok, the second alpha. They’re mates. Chanyeol is sitting next to Baekhyun and he’s to blame to the pups.”

“Hey don’t be rude!” Chanyeol whined and kissed Kyungsoo’s head and fed him some ham.

Yifan chuckled and shrugged. “Next to Chanyeol is Jongdae, then Zitao. We don’t expect you to remember all our names in an instance. And you don’t have to worry about your safety. We’re responsible.”

“Yeah but you can’t control your instincts Yifan.” Minseok grinned.

“Whatever.” The alpha snarled back and frowned.

Junmyeon ate silently, helping Jongin reach for food and handing him a cup of orange juice as the alphas bickered back and forth.

His first day with the pack went well and he was happy when going to bed that night. The older omega, Luhan, had cooed at him for being cute when they watched TV. They watched some kids show and he was amazed by the colors and quality. It was hard not to be excited and in some packs he was still considered pup.

Some of the betas laughed at him but no hard feelings we’re meant. Eventually they went to bed and Junmyeon retired to his room after minutes of staring at Yifan and wanting to shift closer in the sofa to get a better whiff of his scent.

 

 

 

 

He’d stayed with the pack for a few weeks and he was starting to feel guilty for staying so long without actually being badly injured or actually in need. He stopped talking to the pack members and went back to staying in his room for days on end.

Yixing was worried he was getting sick and Junmyeon brushed him off with a smile.

He had planned on leaving but he really liked somewhat being in a pack again. The blond didn’t realize how much he missed the company of other wolves and found himself not wanting to leave. He felt more at home than he ever felt in his old pack. And for some reason he couldn’t leave Yifan’s side.

The door to his room knocked and he was sure Luhan would come in with his dinner but instead Yifan came inside with a deep frown and a bowl of meat and rice. Junmyeon stared at him in shock and lowered his head as the alpha walked in and placed the bowl on the bedside table then sat next to him.

“Are you unhappy Junmyeon?” The blond shook his head and tensed as he was swarmed with the alluring scent and his wolf practically purred and begged him to just submit but he pushed those thoughts down.

“Then why are you avoiding us? We thought you liked it here and wanted to stay. I thought I’d maybe have a chance to court you but we won’t keep you here if you want to leave.”

“What?” Junmyeon looked at the taller that frowned and looked towards him. “Court me?”

“Yeah, like giving you flowers and those kinds of things. I don’t just want to claim you because I imprinted on you, I know imprinting basically already meant to mate but you’re allowed to deny me as well. It that why you’re unhappy? Because we imprinted?”

Junmyeon just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. Did he imprint on Yifan? Was that what it was? His dad had told him about imprinting and you should consider yourself the happiest damn wolf on the planet if you found your other half like that.

“We–I…What do I do?” Junmyeon asked, actually feeling a little scared.

“Do you accept me as your mate?” Yifan asked simply, calmly gazing into his eyes and reaching out to take his hand. Junmyeon gasped at the soft touch, they hadn’t had any body contact since they met in their wolf forms. But it felt so right and he looked at their linked fingers.

“Why would I say no?” Junmyeon smiled a little and squeezed their hands together and Yifan raised his other hand to caress his nape and pressed their foreheads together and the blond leaned into the touch.

“I’m glad.” Yifan’s voice was a low rumble in the back of his throat and Junmyeon sighed content as the other pressed his nose against his neck and under his ear. Shuddering in delight he leaned his head back and let out a small whine that triggered his mate to growl faintly but he pulled away.

“Eat your dinner at the TV with us?” He asked and pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s temple that nodded and Yifan grinned as he stood up and walked out in advance while the blond got his bowl of food and followed.

The knowing looks from the betas when they exited made Junmyeon flush when he curled up next to Yifan who put an arm around him as he ate. One by one they all retired to their rooms and the alpha nosed at his ear and hummed as he inhaled the fresh minty scent his mate emitted.

Junmyeon enjoyed the signs of affection and he quickly go used to the closeness when he understood the things he’d been feeling towards Yifan the past weeks. “Junmyeon, what about you sleep in my room from now on?” The blond nodded and pushed their foreheads together and then moved to kiss him softly.

It felt like waking up from a daze, finally finding your mate. Everything seemed so much cleared now and all he wanted was to be in Yifan’s arms. He smiled as Yifan kissed him again and caressed his hair. He felt happy.


	7. creative!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired from one, my life as a textile/fashion student and i can tell you that all these things happen in real life. i cut out two left pieces to a kimono and i sat there for like half an hour before i cried while cleaning up and a senior spilled instant ramen on her micro satin. it's not a easy life
> 
> anyways enjoy this softness and i still regret the wolf au!!

The graduating textile class was more chaotic than any other as the dead line for their final project rolled closer. They were supposed to create a collection of minimum of five full outfits and a coat plus accessory had to be done or else they wouldn’t be able to be graded on their exam project. With only a month left until the fated fashion show held at Leeum, Samsung museum of art, the students were all close to mental breakdown as they frantically took busses to town to some obscure little textile shop to buy a very specific type of lace and staying in school until they were forced to leave.

 

Actually, the whole school was a holy mess. All seniors were working with their exam projects and the art students suffered next in line to the textile class of the year. Their art pieces were going to be displayed at Leeum as well and it wasn’t like you could half ass or cheat when doing a painting or a suit jacket. The errors would be noticed immediately so there was no room to waste time.

 

At six am Junmyeon and his friends Kyungsoo and Zitao waited outside the school building for the first teacher to open up with a shake of their head and tell them not to over work themselves. Zitao was handling his large vanilla latte and two large bags as he threw them on the high table and took his sunglasses of, ready to work with his obscure creations.

 

Kyungsoo who was the cleverest when it came to planning between the three of them had already made the coat, a knee long simple overcoat in camel hair he’d dyed with black coffee by himself late at nigh. It was beautifully tailored and Kyungsoo took great pride in it. But his real skill was shoemaking and had made sure he had plenty of time making five pairs of shoes for his models because they counted as accessories. His collection was simple and classic in a practical way and his finesse was amazing.

 

Junmyeon who was stressed with trying to maintain a relationship in the stress of all finals plus this had a break down almost every week about being too stressed. Last week he had accidently sewed his powder crêpe fabric wrongly in the overlock and cut a big hole in the middle of the left part of his soon finished hanbok inspired top and cried for an hour until his boyfriend Yifan came back from town with a proror fruit drink and chocolate bunny cookies.

 

He felt bad for making him loose time with his own art work and had cried at home in their bed apologizing to him while Yifan comforted him and said it was nothing and he was ahead of his schedule.

 

“Anyone needs anything from town later? I’m going with Yifan to the art supply store to look for beads and embroidery thread and I’m taking orders!” He said and clipped his pink hair with a simple clip and bunched the sleeves of Yifan’s sweatshirt at his elbows as he pulled out the gown he was currently working with that his sister Joohyun would model in.

 

“I need leather from my usual place. And a new hole-puncher, I busted mine working with metal.” Junmyeon nodded and typed it into his phone and asked how much leather.

 

“I need some fake hair, synthetic if you can find it. Straight platinum blond without clips, thirty centimeter.” Junmyeon laughed at him and nodded, he had seen the skis of Zitao’s hair qi pao.

 

“Concider it done.” He said and put his headphones on and started to sew glass beads along the mesh back piece, checking his reference picture of the ocean he printed out to make sure he got it all right as more students filed into the room and closed themselves off from everyone else as they worked with their garments.

 

It was calm to work with embroidery; Junmyeon had always loved it and decided to build his collection around the old craftsmanship. As he threaded a new teal glass pearl on the thread he heard a shrill scream and he missed, pricking his finger with the needle as he jumped and stared across the table at Zitao who desperately clutched at his coffee that had spilled out and stained the crisp thai silk.

 

As a few students ran off to get him paper he just stood there and stared at the ruined fabric as tears rolled down his cheeks and he laid his head on the table silently at his own stupidity. Junmyeon put his things aside and took one ear bud out to comfort his friend and helped him clean the table and then try get the stain out of the fabric until they gave up and Zitao was met by the fate that he had to buy new fabric. He cried for himself for an hour straight as he sewed his coat instead.

 

Eventually lunch time came and Yifan came down to the textile room and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as the younger smiled and leaned back into him, taking his headphones out and leaned his head back to peck at his jaw then threaded another bead onto the thread and secured it into the mesh.

 

“Is this what I’ll be wearing?” He teased and looked at the familiar beaded embroidery his boyfriend had slaved over for half a month now.

 

Giggling he shook his head and started to pack his things down and set to the side. “Your coat is there.” He said and pointed at the unique powder blue velvet coat on a mannequin and Yifan walked over to touch the cuffs and smiled proudly.

 

“You’re so great.” He said and turned it around to look at the back. The cuffs and back piece had small silver Korean characters spelling out confessions the two had shared by the sea.

 

Junmyeon grinned and took the clip out of his bangs and let them down. “I know, thank you again for being my model.” He said and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him before asking if anyone else needed anything and he added some thread and purple velour to the list before they sit down in Yifan’s car and heads into town.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon sat in the couch in his and Yifan’s apartment with his glassed perched on the tip of his nose and carefully hand sewed little chiffon piecesonto the hanbok inspired top as Yifan sat next to him finger painting with heavy oils, he had stained his shirt and had muddy green in his face as he carved shaped with his blunt names into the layers of oil.

 

The younger made sure nothing would get on the light fabric and occasionally checked up so no paint splattered on the light green fabric and he eventually finished with a deep sigh. “Finally! Only like, six more things to go! Plus the necklace.”

 

“That’s great baby. What do you think?” He held up the bleary painting of two bare feet in a puddle and he smiled. It wasn’t for his exhibit, just some practicing with blending colors.

 

“It’s beautiful! You’re so great at painting, the shadowing is amazing, you’re really improving.” He said and leaned over to kiss him and got up to clean his things away and put them in the protective bag on a hanger before helping Yifan clean up the pain.

 

The elder grinned and dipped his fingers in the red and orange mix of colors and made two quick strokes on Junmyeon’s forehead who squealed and slapped his hand away as Yifan giggled. “I give you my heart!” He sing-songed and wiped his fingers on his shirt then wrapped his barley clean hands around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Junmyeon laughed and kissed back, leaning their foreheads together carefully and Yifan cringed as his hair stuck in the oil paint when he pulled away and there was a faint little heart print on his forehead as well. “And I return you mine.”

 

Yifan smiled and cupped the back of his head, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth as Junmyeon wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer together before pulling away to take of his glasses and holding them between his fingers as he backed Yifan towards their couch again. He successfully pushed him down with a flop on the couch and crawled up in his lip.

 

The paint smudged and spread over Junmyeon’s cheek and neck as Yifan began to trail butterfly kisses down to his collarbone. “Do you have a lot to work with tomorrow or do you think we can go into town because you seem to be lacking clothes since you’re always stealing mine.” He said and tugged at the old sweater he got in freshman year with the school’s logo on the front and old dried in paint.

 

“Shut up you love it when they smell like me you know it yourself.” He teased and pushed his hands in under the shirt Yifan was wearing, splaying his hands over the toned stomach and chest as he leaned down for another kiss. Yifan laughed into the kiss and snaked his hand in under his pants and briefs, the tight fabric a little uncomfortable as he groped and caressed his ass as Junmyeon took over the kiss and pulled away, breathing hard with a small smile. He placed his glasses back onto the coffee table where they had been before he started working.

 

“Do we have time for this now? We barley even see each other at home…” Junmyeon whined and carded his fingers through the golden locks. Both were way too busy with their exam projects all they managed was quick dinner twice a week when Junmyeon wasn’t in the studio sewing for his dear life. At least they went to bed together and went to school together when Junmyeon didn’t get up at five am to be there as soon as the school opened.

 

“I think we do, it’ll be a good refresher from all the hard work we do, a little de-stressing baby. Doesn’t that sound good?” Junmyeon nodded and let Yifan get off the sofa so they could get into their bed room and he chucked his sweater off when he got on the bed and laid back like a starfish on the messy sheets, grinning at Yifan who pulled his shirt of and laughed before getting up on top of him and pressing kisses against his chest, gently rolling his tongue over his left nipple as he went straight into foreplay and Junmyeon gasped in that lovely voice of his.

 

Sometimes Yifan wondered why his boyfriend didn’t pick any music subjects since his voice was the smoothest thing he’d ever heard. Or maybe he was just biased and blinded by the sweet alluring moans he’d elicit from him.

 

He moved over to the right nipple and gives it the same treatment as he rolled his hardening length against Junmyeon’s thigh. Giving it a little nip Junmyeon shrieks and he pulls Yifan up to kiss him as his hand reaches down to his half hard cock and gives it a small squeeze as he stares into his deep dark eyes, panting against his lips.

 

Yifan groans as Junmyeon’s soft hand spread beads of pre cum over his length and he kept their eye contact, caressing his hair fondly and pressing a kiss to his color stained temple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You looked positively fucked.” Zitao almost yelled over the room, pulling down his mouth mask to show the large grin as Junmyeon walked up to the large table, smiling happily as he sat down in the chair and pulled the lever to let it get higher up.

 

“I was greatly fucked.” He mused and Zitao chuckled and went back to pinning together leather straps, happy for his friend.

 

“I can see that. You’re practically glowing and you always wear his shorts after you two get it on. No wait…you just always steal his sweaters, that’s it. Maybe you’re always getting it on? Like two little rabbits.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and grabbed his velvet gown and walked to the buttonhole machine to do the little holes for the fifty felt buttons he’d have to sew by hand.

 

Kyungsoo was shielded off from all of them, working on his fourth pair of shoes, wiping sweat from his brow as he cut through the hard material and punched holes for the laces. He was the only one that actually was able to keep sane during all of this and with only two weeks left people were starting to scrap ideas and focusing on the important.

 

Junmyeon hoped he wouldn’t have to throw any ideas in the drain he was in love with all of them and if one was gone it could ruin the whole collection. He only had to finish five garments, three easy ones and two harder ones that included a lot of embroidery. But he was sure he could make it in time.

 

His concept was “bada salang” or sea love as Yifan said in his perfect English. Most of their important things had happed next to a mass of water and he wanted to tribute his better half. When growing up he and Joohyun lived next to the Han River so water stood close to him.

 

Yifan and he had met on a cruise just when Yifan had moved to Korea and they were still young. They had hooked up and Junmyeon had left before the other could wake up but felt guilty afterwards and asked if he wanted to take a coffee. That’s how they started dating.

 

They ended up going to the same college to both of their surprise and they quickly moved in together in a small apartment not far away.

 

When Yifan confessed his love they were visiting Yifan’s parents in Guangzhou and before leaving they went to the beach at the shanghai museum park and Junmyeon had cried. On the plane on their way home they shared little shy kisses and held hands as they flew over the ocean.

 

Their anniversaries were always spent at the beach in some way. Once they lay on the beach looking at the stars together. Another they had sex in the ocean.

 

But he left that part out of his exam project and instead embroidered the sweet words of love onto the coat Yifan would be wearing down the catwalk. All clothes were in hues he associated with the ocean and his sister was very excited to wear the gown he made her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One thing though was that Joohyun was a rather famous girl group idol and when he brought her and her friend Tiffany, also a label mate that would be acting as a model for him, it stirred up some commotion.

 

It was hard to try the gowns out without having people snapping photos of them in his work and he eventually had to ask from help from other pissed of textile students who helped shoo them away with nasty snarls until they were left alone again. Junmyeon made sure the teal gown fitted his older sister correctly and fanned out the chiffon train attached in a refined bunch from the embroidery. The sleeves were a little long so he had to fix that.

 

He got a lot of praise on his dress from the other students, impressed by the beaded embroidery. Junmyeon grinned and helped her out of it before they checked out Tiffany’s velvet gown, draped oddly yet simple. The stiff fabric worked well and he didn’t need any changes at all on that one which made him sob in happiness.

 

The two of them and Yifan went out for dinner later, chatting about the upcoming event.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You may think that creative students make sure that their work will be done with a week spare just in case. Junmyeon would laugh in your face. Because it was a little more than twenty-four hours left until the even and he had taken Polaroid pictures of his models in their clothes and he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing.

 

Yifan was steaming some vegetables in the kitchen when he shot up from the table and stormed into their creative room and dug through his fabric boxes until he found white clear organza and turned on the sewing machine and started going.

 

Curiously his boyfriend looked through the door and looked at Junmyeon who was messily, but with great finesse sewing the organza in waves and then sat down on the floor with a bright flash light attached to a head band around his head as he sewed clear beads into it in random spots and in little tears falling down.

 

“What you doing? I thought you were done?”

 

“Something looked empty with Tiffany’s dress so I’m doing a boa in organza I guess. It’s supposed to look like the mist on a rainy ocean.” He said and carefully guided the needle through the thin fabric not to prick himself and stain the fabric with blood.

 

Junmyeon was surprised the only large mistake he made was making two of the same skirt pieces for Tiffany’s dress and he had just sat down for a few minutes looking at the fabric and taking in what he did before bitterly throwing the wrongly made part away and taking the buss to the same store to spend more money. It wasn’t exactly cheap to get one and a half yards of fine Aegean velvet.

 

Yifan nodded and went back to finishing their dinner and Junmyeon had to tear himself away from his work to sit down with Yifan at the tale and eat. Well more like shoveling the food down before he got his things and sat between Yifan’s legs in the other watched a crime documentary.

 

Eventually he started to doe off and he had to stop entirely and finish the last beads tomorrow as Yifan carried him to bed and tucked him in, wrapping his arms around his smaller figure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning was hectic, the event wasn’t until six pm but there was a lot to prepare. He had packed suitcases of things he might need and the clothes had been sent to the hotel the students were staying at for the day not to get dirty on the way. He was going to meet his models there and get ready before heading to the first fashion show that was half an hour after the opening.

 

Junmyeon let his hair stay down and shamelessly used some of the CC cream Joohyun left with him and made sure he would glow like his models before pulling on the white silk changshan his classmate Qian had made him without sleeves. It was actually a halter neck and he pulled a loose knee long light grey velvet suit jacket and loose flowing white pants.

 

“If you spill wine on m I’ll kill you,” He told Yifan as they packed the car and set off to the hotel. The room was large and there was more than enough space for all of them to change in, even if he and Yifan had to go into the bathroom when the girls changed into their clothes. Yifan spent that time kissing Junmyeon senseless until there was a soft knock on the door and Junmyeon hurried out to assure it all was correct.

 

The makeup wasn’t a lot, mostly highlighter and coconut oil to make their skin glow and dewy like he wanted it to be. Everyone’s hair was put up in purposely-made messy buns and with one hour to spare they walked to the museum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Both shows went fantastic and Junmyeon thought Yifan looked so hot in the coat he could barley keep his hands off of him after they walked around to look at the art pieces with a glass each of wine in their hands as the models lingered around as well.

 

“I want to fuck you so badly.” Junmyeon murmured against his glass as he took a sip of the white wine, casually looking at Yifan’s friend Luhan’s sculpture in the middle of the room.

 

“Wait until we get home. Qian really knew what she did when making you that changshan.” Yifan licked his lips as his eyes trailed down his back that he knew was exposed if he were to remove that damned velvet jacket. “She knows how to bring out your body shape perfectly.”

 

“That’s her job.” Junmyeon shrugged and smiled. Eventually they changed back into casual clothes and went out to celebrate with some really late dinner, cheering for Junmyeon and Yifan, through out the night Junmyeon had talked to several reporters and potential buyers. And Yifan sold all his paintings! He had put almost ridiculous prizes on them but apparently some people were paying up. They had a few more glasses of wine and stumbled home in a taxi each. Saying goodbye to everyone and a last congratulation before they filed home in different directions.

 

When finally getting home Junmyeon waltzed around in his jade crêpe robe with nothing underneath and clung to Yifan in his intoxicated state and kissing his neck until the other had to push him back into the bed so he could change clothes.

 

“Come here and love meee.” He whined and squirmed on the bed, rolling over to his stomach and breathing heavily into the pillow that smelled like Yifan.

 

“Needy aren’t you?”

 

“Well we’re free now! Just a few more formal days of goodbye then we graduate Fan-fan!” He slurred and Yifan, face flushed from the wine came to lay next to him in his boxers, it was a warm night.

 

“And then?”

 

“And then we can get married…right?”

 

Junmyeon smiled up at him through his tired eyes and Yifan grinned back as he leaned down and kissed him lazily until they both drifted of to sleep with their foreheads pushed together and limbs tangled together, sticky with sweat.


	8. android!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suho is a android delivering mail and Yifan is a mechanic and i'm sorry

The year of 2123 had rolled in and China was flourishing with its technology. It was the main source for the sentient androids that were replacing labor humans had a hard time doing or things that androids were just quicker with.

 

It started in 2089 with filling spots in hospitals since you could easily program in all the information about the deceases and treatments. All they had to do was scan them right away when coming there and they would later be able to print out a paper with the diagnose. The inventor, Zhnag Yixing, won prizes all over the world and soon started to build more to sell.

 

After that they popped up more and more and most of them were unrecognizable as robots, only if it wasn’t for their complete ability to love. They were built to work after all so love was non important for them. They were programmed to feel empathy, morals, anger, happiness and so on. But all emotions related to love had just been left out.

 

Yifan was a mechanic at one of the old factories that produced the inner parts for the androids but quit after an accident and his left arm was ripped off in a machine. He was given a identical fake arm that was connected to his nerve system and he could use it normally. But he was a little scared of large machines and instead opened up a mechanic shop in his garage where people would drop off cars or other machines to be fixed.

 

It was a much calmer life than being at the loud factory day in and day out. He enjoyed sitting with his garage door open as he fixed with a car and small talked with his neighbors. It even brought in more money than his old job and the extra he gave to charity to rebuild the harbor of the United European Union after a nasty tsunami damaging it severely and taking several peoples lives.

 

He was content with his calm and structured life but when the android that delivered his mail usually was moved to another district his life stirred up.

 

All androids were made to look beautiful and soothing. Since they originally were medical help their looks still kept the soft features and kind brown eyes and no one complained. It was pleasant to see them indeed. They were built to be an average height of 5’7 and toned but not muscled body.

 

But this android that walked down to his garage door and knocked on the door with a wide smile was a faulty product. He could tell right away after working with these models for so long. He was a few inches shorter and he seemed skinnier than the average for some reason. But he still had beautiful round features and kind eyes.

 

His hair was somewhat wavy and parted at the side to reveal a glowing forehead. He wore the usual bright blue suit and black messenger bag as, holding onto it enthusiastically. It was probably his first day.

 

“I have a letter for you!” The android said in such a soft voice he barley heard him, his ears damaged from the machinery at the factory and he walked up to the door, wiping his greasy hands on a cloth and throwing it over his shoulder.

 

The boy looked through his bag and held out the letter, bowing his head as he took it and read whom it was from when he read the name on the letter and chuckled lowly. “This isn’t for me. It’s for Hwang Ying. She lived down the street.” He handed the letter back and the android took it with his small hands and stared at the letter.

 

“Oh gosh.” He whimpered and looked at the letter sadly and his lips started to quiver in a way that indicated he’d start crying any second. Yifan’s eyes widened as he saw the little drops of water roll down his round cheeks.

 

“Ah, please don’t cry okay? It’s fine really! It’s just a little mishap.” He said and re tied the navy blue jump suit around his waist as the android let out a quiet sob and he bit his lip.

 

“Hey what’s your name?” Yifan tried, leaning down a little tog et to his height, hoping if he didn’t tower over the other he’d seem less scary.

 

“5uh0.” He sniffled and Yifan nodded.

 

“Can I call you something else? Something easier?” When the android nodded he nodded again and wrote tried to come up with something familiar and if you broke down it so it looked like letters it looked a lot like the Korean word for guardian. “What about Suho?”

 

Obviously happy about the nickname the android nodded. “Okay, Suho. Would you like a rice cake?”

 

“Yes please!” He said and bowed politely, his bangs flopping as he rose up and followed Yifan into his garage and he was sat down on a clean stool as he got some rice cakes from the kitchen upstairs.

 

“Here, have two.” Suho seemed ecstatic and smiled so much his eyes disappeared and he though it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan didn’t get a lot of mail unless it was payment from clients or a letter from his family that came once or so a month. Of course quicker and more efficient ways of communicating with each other existed buy Yifan liked the material way of storing letters in a box in his closet.

 

But he was starting to look forward to the mail-bot he named Suho coming by. He was a little ray of sunshine even if he didn’t know. He even signed back up for the daily newspaper so Yifan could see the android every day.

 

It had been a few weeks since he invited Suho into his workshop and most of the time he’d been away. Today he was working on his neighbor’s old motorbike when Suho came down the road and seemed to light up when he spotted Yifan kneeling next to the motor with a spanner.

 

“Hi! I’m here with your mail!” He said and dug through his bag until he pulled out the newspaper and two letters with payment. Yifan got up and wiped his hands on his jumpsuit and smiled as he accepted the mail.

 

“No wrongs today. Good work.” He hummed and put the mail on a stool so he could return to his work. “Good luck on the rest of your route Suho.” Yifan smiled at the android that bowed and waved goodbye, almost like a child, as he headed to the next house.

 

Yifan waved back and went back to work, changing the air flare to a new one and threw the busted one into a trash bin. He was cleaning up the engine when Suho came running into his garage slash workshop, the artificial breathing making his chest rise and fall quickly as he pressed against the wall next to the door and glanced around the edge.

 

Yifan watched him before picking up on the cleaning again and Suho calmed his breath back to normal. “I’m sorry. I got scared by a dog.” He said and bowed apologetic about intruding so suddenly. “I didn’t even ask if I could come in.”

 

“It’s fine, people come and leave here. You can get in without asking as long as the door is open. If it’s closed and you get in it’s counted as intruding and I can call the police.”

 

Suho laughed, Yifan looked at his amused expression and wiped sheen of sweat from his forehead. “I know I’m programed to know basic laws.” Yifan nodded as Suho walked up to glance down at the motorbike with much interest.

 

He didn’t say anything as he observed Yifan working on the machinery and it felt oddly calming to have another person with him, the comfort of having someone else around without having to actually make an effort to be social.

 

Its not like Yifan was a loner but he was just not that well with social situations. His good friend Siwon from the factory would often come by the workshop to catch up. They worked together even if they were complete opposites. While Siwon was warm, handsome and loud in that way that made people love him. Yifan was secure, calm and quiet most of the time, he just didn’t need the attention.

 

“Does this interest you?” He asked Suho who nodded and Yifan leaned back to grab a stool with wheels on and patted on it, Suho didn’t seem to understand the gesture. “Sit down.” This seemed to be understandable and the android walked up to sit on the stool, his posture unnaturally perfect his straight back, relaxed shoulders and hands folded in his lap.

 

“Ever seen one before?” Suho shook his head, his bangs moving. “Okay, want me to talk you through what I’m doing?”

 

“Yes please.” He wasn’t sure if Suho was really interested in what he was doing. But as he explained how he changed the air filter and why he used a cotton filter instead of paper or foam. Why Cotton worked better and how you cleaned the engine.

 

Suho sat next to him and nodded, looking closer at the old foam filter. His small hands were stained with oil as he ran his fingers over it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. And when Yifan asked if he wanted to keep the old filter he nodded and put it in his empty messenger bag so he could wash his hands.

 

Yifan waved at Suho when he left, almost skipping down the road, shaking his head at the strange android. Something had to have gone wrong when making him, unless they were changing the way the androids were made.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho walked home after his last visit at Yifan’s workshop with a screwdriver with a red plastic handle. He had a small smile on his lips as he walked up to the large apartment complex that was built for androids. He walked in and up towards the elevator that would take him to his floor.

 

It was a simple apartment with one room. Androids didn’t need food or to let out anything so all that adorned his room was a simple bed next to his charging station, a table with two chairs, a TV and a bureau that he had started to use as a place to keep the things Yifan gave him. Inside were the sets of clothes he was given when brought to his home.

 

When getting home he lay down on his bed and opened the clasp at the back of his neck to push in the chord to charge himself up to max again.

 

He hadn’t been in the world for any long, just maybe half a year and most of it was spent at the factory getting programmed and sorted. They had debated scrapping him due to his faulty appearance and the fact that his memory card was an old model, making him forgetful. But the CEO of the company, Minseok, deemed him all right and if anything more human and assigned him to become a mail-bot instead of being a medic like he was supposed to be.

 

They couldn’t have him forget how to wrap up a broken wrist or how to stop bleeding in critical situations.

 

As he lay on the bed watching a movie he would laugh when his programming told him something funny was said but there were some things he couldn’t understand about the plot. Like the relationship between the lead roles and when they pressed their lips together he subconsciously touched his own and frowned.

 

Why couldn’t he understand? Wasn’t he supposed to be programmed to understand everything already? Then why couldn’t he decode the act? As he thought it over his body warmed up with his motor working until he over heated and with flushed cheeks shut off only to restart once his cooling system deemed it safe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today was the Chinese New Year so sadly enough the post office was closed and Suho wouldn’t come by. He was invited to a party hosted by Siwon but he wasn’t sure if he would attend or not. He rather work on the broken prosthetic android leg that a old man needed to be fixed and he didn’t want him to wait for too long.

 

But apparently he finished quicker than expected and informed the old man that it was done to pick up tomorrow and decided to clean in his workshop for a while. He placed the leg in a special made holder on his desk so it wouldn’t get dirty or any scrapes from tools. When throwing a bunch of old oily cloths in the bin he heard three small knocks against the door.

 

Turning to look he saw Suho in normal clothes and he looked even more beautiful than in his uniform. He wore a pink t-shirt and light washed denim shorts and a smaller shoulder bag hanging from his left shoulder strapped across his chest, his little hands clutching onto the blue strap.

 

“Are you free today?” He sounded unsure of himself and Yifan almost found it enticing with the sun low over the houses.

 

“I was invited to a party.” He watched as he lowered his head in disappointment and something in his stomach wrench unpleasantly. “But I’m not going. Did you want anything?”

 

“I wanted to go on a…date.” Suho voiced out the word as if it would bite him and he looked unsure again, fidgeting under his stare. The words did catch him off guard though; he had not expected to be asked on a date, by an android nonetheless. They couldn’t even feel love.

 

“A date?” Yifan asked with his eyebrows rose in question and Suho panicked.

 

“I’m sorry! Was that offensive? Did I say something wrong? Oh my goodness I just–I wanted to know what it was. I researched on it and apparently it’s supposed to be nice but maybe I got it wrong, I couldn’t completely get the concept.”

 

Yifan chuckled Suho was really adorable, after all he was designed to be. “You’re awfully cute. Don’t worry I’m not mad. It’s supposed to be nice yes. Why are you curious about dates?”

 

“I watched a movie a few weeks ago and I couldn’t understand the relationship between the two lead roles. They looked at each other wit something I couldn’t recognize and they did things my system couldn’t decode. Like pressing their lips together and when reading in on it I still couldn’t understand. It’s called a kiss but I don’t understand the purpose.”

 

“So you want to go on a date to do what exactly?”

 

“I thought that maybe if I experienced one myself I’d understand.”

 

Yifan snorted and nodded, waving Suho to walk in. “Okay. I’ll go on a date with you. Let me change out of my jump suit though. You can wait here. Don’t touch anything, it’s dirty in here.” He left and walked up to his house to change into black jeans and a simple white t-shirt, taking a quick cold shower to freshen up and remove the layers of motor oil and smell of burnt metal of his skin.

 

When he returned Suho was looking at the prosthetic leg he’d been working on. “Is it yours?”

 

“No, I fixed it for a old man who needed it fixed.”

 

“You’re a doctor?”

 

“Mechanic.”

 

“How do you know about this?”

 

“I worked at a android factory for a few years, I quit after a accident. Lost my arm. I picked up on it since my arm was faulty.” He said and raised his left arm.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. Where are you planning on taking me?”

 

“Oh…I didn’t–I didn’t plan it’d go this far. But on the article I read it said dinner. I don’t eat though but we could go eat if you’re hungry.”

 

“I’m fine. What about we go watch the fireworks? It’s Chinese New Year after all.” Suho nodded and held his hand out and when Yifan didn’t do anything to take it the android frowned.

 

“Are you not going to hold my hand? I thought that’s what we were supposed to do on a date.”

 

“Of course. Sorry.” Yifan grinned and took the smaller hand in his hand walked out, closing the door and locking it before heading towards the inner districts to find a good spot to watch the fireworks.

 

“What’s love Yifan? It said that dates can be with someone you love and I don’t understand, I’ve never came across something I don’t understand.” He asked once they were seated on a bench and watching the fireworks go off and listening to the music.

 

“It’s a feeling. It’s like being happy. But better. It’s like the relationship you have with friends, you have fun together..you know about friendship right?”

 

Suho nodded. “I have a friend back at the apartment complex I live in. His name is Ka1.”

 

“Okay, so imagine what you have with him and just add more touching, kisses, sex and love. I don’t know it’s really hard to explain unless you feel it yourself.”

 

“What do you feel when you’re in love?”

 

Yifan looked down at the android that looked up at him expectantly, hands laced together in Suho’s lap and his chest felt light, he smiled and caressed his hand with his thumb and he guessed this was what love was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho didn’t stop asking about love as he tried to understand the concept and it was slowly driving Yifan crazy. He was falling for an android and god did he hate himself for being so stupid.

 

The mail-bot continued to ask him on dates and once he got cookies before his route and handed them to him. He was allergic to walnuts that they contained but the gesture was sweet and he had ruffled his hair, earing a happy little grin before he set off again.

 

He started coming by in his free time just to sit around in the workshop to watch Yifan work as well and he enjoyed it.

 

“Yifan. Since you worked at the factory do you know hoe to program?”

 

Looking out from the hood of a car at the brunet that sat with his hands in his lap on a little stool he noticed the little spark of hope in his eyes. “No, but a friend of mine, Chanyeol, he knows. Why are you asking?”

 

“I figured that maybe if I can be programmed to feel happiness and sadness it could make me feel love as well. So I wanted to try if my theory was right. It should work.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A month later they were in the basement of Chanyeol’s house as Suho was turned of and leaning against Yifan’s shoulder as the brunet carefully wrote down codes into his computer that was wired to Suho’s mother card.

 

Chanyeol thought they both were crazy but he was interested in seeing if it worked to install love into an android so he agreed as long as he was updated on his status. There was no basic code for love so it was a hundred percent experimental as he wrote down the codes.

 

After hours Chanyeol pushed his glasses up his nose with a grin and walked over to pull out the chords attached to his neck and the ones down his back. “It should work… It was harder than I thought but I’m not the best coder at SM for nothing.” He said and Yifan chuckled.

 

Suho started to wake up slowly and blinked as he got back. “Feel any different?” Yifan asked as he sat up, fixing his posture and looking around before looking up at Yifan and shaking his head a little.

 

“Not really.” Chanyeol laughed and shrugged.

 

“Well it’s not like you’ll fall in love at the blink of an eye. It’s a build up Suho. But I need to go to bed soon, it’s late and I got a long day programming non-love into androids so I have to ask you to leave.”

 

“Thank you Chanyeol, I owe you one.” He hugged him and patted his back and left, driving Suho back to the complex.

 

“Thank you Yifan. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said and stepped out.

 

The first thing he did was put on the TV in his room when he got up to his apartment and looked for a movie with the description “romantic”.

 

He spent the whole night looking at romantic movies and he couldn’t stop smiling when he realized he understood. He got the strange tingling feeling when the two actors kissed in the rain after their hardships and he got it!

 

Suho was more than exited to visit Yifan to tell him the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho realized soon enough Yifan gave him the same feelings as those he’d get when reading romantic novels or watch movies on his TV. A strange euphoria would travel through every part of his artificial body when the human touched him or smiled at him.

 

And he didn’t know what to do with his feelings either. He found himself in the agonizing situation that the character in the novel he was reading had been in, wanting to confess but not knowing about the other’s feelings and therefore ending up in hopelessness.

 

He didn’t feel the same joy going to work because his mind was occupied with Yifan, Yifan, _Yifan_. All he wanted was to be next to him and love him. One day, a year and a half after meeting him for the first time, Suho didn’t go to the post office to pick up his set of mail and instead put on his casual set of clothes and headed down to the district Yifan lived in.

 

Ka1 watched him enter the elevator with a confused look as to why he wasn’t in his uniform as he headed to the hospital but brushed it off.

 

Yifan was surprised to see Suho at his doorstep in casual attire. “Suho?” The android walked up to him with sure steps and wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck as he pulled him down in a kiss, ignoring the oil staining his shirt and cheeks as he moved his lips against the others.

 

Suho’s lips were perfect. Small, round and soft like petals of a lily. It was hard to pull away to catch his breath. His large hand came up to cradle Suho’s left cheek, staring into his brown eyes, those deep brown eyes.

 

“What was that for?” He asked as he stroked his synthetic skin with the pad of his thumb.

 

“I love you. I think I love you Yifan.”

 

That was all he needed to hear before pushing him up against the hood of his car and kissing him again, slotting their lips together and caressing his hair gently as if he’d hurt him even if Suho was probably the one that should be careful.

 

Suho felt sparks go of and his sensors sizzled pleasantly as Yifan slipped his tongue part his lips and he gasped at the foreign sensation, clinging to Yifan’s shoulders for dear life not sure of what to do since he’d only seen kisses where they would press their lips together simply.

 

His fingers twitched as his body started to feel hot. Was he overheating? He had to pull away to pause and lean his head against Yifan’s chest as he caressed his back. It was a lot to take in experiencing it by yourself.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Yifan asked after a few minutes of stroking his back.

 

“I don’t want to, I want to be here with you, experiencing more of this with you. I want to do everything.”

 

“You have short work hours. Please go. You can come back later when you’re finished, then we can continue.”

 

Suho whined and Yifan chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You can’t ignore those things just because you’re in love.”

 

With heavy movements Suho said his goodbye and left back to his apartment to get his uniform and then he went off to work, apologizing and throwing out the lie about forgetting to charge his battery and had to stay home longer until it was fully loaded.

 

The post office brushed it off and handed him his things and he was off on his route, blushing as he past by with Yifan’s mail and he winked at him, body covered in sweat and oil as he rolled out from under his own car.

 

Yifan was right, his route was quick and only took a few hours and when he was done he skipped down to Yifan’s house in his uniform and grinned as he walked in on Yifan closing up his workshop for the day.

 

“Welcome back.” He said and locked the door, smiling warmly at the smaller that grinned back.

 

“Thank you.” Yifan invited him into his house and took him into the kitchen so he could take a shower and change into sweat pants and a shirt. Suho explored his house in awe over the amount of material belongings he scattered all over the place.

 

He had never seen this much stuff in a room before, plus his house had several rooms. Suho loved it and ended up seated in Yifan’s bed, looking at the many magazines and books about machinery and cars.

 

Yifan walked in, a little twist of a smile on his lips as he got on the bed with him, caressing his hair. “You said you wanted to do all of it.” Suho nodded and Yifan kissed his head. “Then we will. But we’re going to take it slow. Do you want to spend the night with me here? I have a charger for you down in the workshop if you’re worried about that.”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Months flew by and Yifan told Chanyeol that his programming worked fantastic actually, Suho was able to feel love and his friend was happy to hear it even if he was worried about the consequences that could follow.

 

When telling him that Suho wanted to stay home from work to be with him to experience love, he got worried. If the post office noticed they’d report him as a faulty product to the factory and he’d be picked up to either be fix, or thrown away.

 

Yifan understood the issue and tried to tell Suho that he had to go because if not he would be taken back to the factory and then they really couldn’t see each other. Also that he should return to sleeping in his own apartment not to raise any suspicion.

 

Suho had been stubborn at first but eventually agreed, kissing Yifan goodbye before heading home in silence.

 

Another two months later Suho was sitting in Yifan’s sofa, wearing one of his shirts as the latter ate in front of the TV.

 

“I don’t want to deliver mail anymore. I was looking at some things and I want to work with kids… I want to be a kindergarten teacher.” Yifan looked at him over his bowl.

 

“What? Suho androids can’t change professions. You were made to be something.”

 

“But I want to work with kids, I’d like it more than this. I love kids and it’s getting boring doing the same thing day in and day out Yifan.”

 

“Suho…You _knows_ what will happen if you tell them you want to quit. They won’t allow it and you’ll be taken apart and scrapped.”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m sorry…I don’t want to upset you, I love you and I don’t want to loose you.”

 

Yifan put the bowl down and reached over to pull Suho into his chest and kissed his hair. Suho sighed into his neck and nuzzled into him. “I know…” Yifan kissed his forehead gently before pressing his nose to the spot then pressing a small kiss to his lips as he held him close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One day Suho didn’t come by with the mail, neither did he come by in Yifan’s sweater that was three sizes too big and a smile on his face. Nothing. The next day was the same, no Suho, no mail.

 

On the third he got a knock on his door and he smiled as he turned to the opening but saw a new face wearing the light blue uniform instead of his Suho. The boy had large round eyes and pouty lips. “I’m here to deliver your mail!” He said happily, voice darker than Suho’s and he handed him the mail.

 

“Where’s Suho?” He asked and the android frowned.

 

“Suho?”

 

“5uh0. He used to deliver mail on this route.”

 

“I’m sorry I don’t know, I was just assigned this route yesterday.”

 

He bowed and left, leaving a worried Yifan behind as he tried to figure out what to do. He closed up the workshop and got his car, driving over to the apartment complex Suho lived in. Suho had told him his room number a while back and he hoped if he could find it he’d find Suho.

 

Once he got there he found the room, walking past a few androids nodding at him to be polite. But no one opened the door when he knocked and he started to get desperate when a smooth voice called from his right.

 

“Are you looking for 5uh0?” He asked, a hand on the handle to his own room. This must be the android that was his friend…Ka1 if he wasn’t wrong.

 

“Yeah. Do you know where he is?”

 

“No…he hasn’t been here for a few days but he’s been acting weird lately. He doesn’t come home for days and then leaves without his uniform on work days. I asked him but he seemed almost too scared to answer.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.” He said and nodded at the android that nodded back and entered his room. Yifan let out a sigh and left, returning back home with an uneasy feeling.

 

The day after that, Chanyeol called.

_“Yifan. Suho is at the factory, they’re planning on scrapping him…he’s skipping work and acting strange. They sent him to me o check out his system and…I don’t’ know what to do. I can’t keep lying and telling them I can’t find the fault.”_

 

“Oh my god… Chanyeol, do you think you could fake something? Fake him breaking and take him out of there to “throw him away”?”

 

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t work. Suho was scheduled to be shut down and scrapped within a week and Yifan was breaking down. Chanyeol apologized a last time and hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan got a crazy idea when he woke up and decided to take his car to the factory and try to convince them of not throwing Suho away. Chanyeol had admitted experimenting on the android and see how it would react to love. He knew he put his job on the line but they just nodded and let him keep his job, just under a little supervision for a while.

 

He took his car and drove off. He thought that maybe if he could speak to the CEO he could convince him into letting Suho live. Minseok had told him that if he ever needed something he was there since he’d gotten his arm ripped of in one of his factories. To be exact Minseok had said “I’m sorry this happened to you, I owe you for not suing the company”.

 

And he was going to use that favor now. Hopefully.

 

Siwon was surprised to see Yifan and tried to greet him but was brushed of as he hurried over to the elevator and said they could talk later. He rushed down the hall to the office and knocked on the door only to have Minseok open it with a surprised look.

 

“Yifan. What brings you here?”

 

“I have a favor to ask.”

 

“Anything, come in.”

 

He took a step to the side to let the taller man in and walked to sit at his desk.

 

“What can I help you with Yifan?”

 

“It’s about one of the androids, a mail-bot that was announced faulty a few days ago. Android 5uh0. I want to ask if I by any chance could hinder it.”

 

“Yifan…I know I said anything but this is a lot. Don’t you think it’s a lot? Chanyeol admitted experimenting on him so that he could feel love and it hindered him from doing his job. We tried to cancel it but it can’t be done without breaking his system and honestly he was faulty from the beginning.”

 

“Can’t I even buy him from you? Minseok please understand…I’ve been meeting him, he came to me a year a back and asked e on a date because he wanted to understand love and a few months after that he asked me to program it into him. I brought him to Chanyeol. He’s my responsibility.”

 

Minseok ran his hands over his face, groaning. “What a mess you’ve created for yourself Yifan…”

 

“I know but please…I love him and he loves me.”

 

The elder looked at Yifan with tired unsure eyes for a few moments before he picked up the phone in his office and pressed a button. “Bring faulty android 5uh0 to my office, cancel his date for dismissal.”

 

Minseok listened to the other person over the other end and nodded. “Okay, I understand. Thank you either way.” He hung up and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Yifan I’m sorry. He’s gone.”

 

“What?”

 

“He was turned of and dissembled yesterday, his memory card is stored for scientific purposes but his parts are thrown away in the scrap pile. Android 5uh0 is no longer. She told me he cried when they shut off his system, Amber wrote down in the journal he was the closest anyone has ever come to artificial intelligence that resembles humans and it’s dangerous. However we got a call from a med-bot claiming to be a friend of 5uh0 and that he left him a letter addressed to Wu Yifan a day before his disappearance.”

 

Minseok opened his drawer and gave him the key to Suho’s old apartment and offered an apologetic smile. “He might have left some things behind for you in there. Ka1 lives in the room to his right. I’m sorry we can’t help you. If we only knew earlier Yifan.”

 

“Thank you…” He took the keys and numbly bowed and left the room and went back to his car, only when sitting inside his car did he let tears fall and in his heartbreak he punched the steering wheel and screamed. That’s what he did for what felt like hours, wallowing in his sorrow before calming down and setting of to the apartment complex.

 

Ka1 gave him the letter and was saddened to hear his friend was scrapped but he understood that this was what happened to faulty products. Love is what made Suho want to make his own decisions and made him protest when they took him to the factory to shut him down.

 

Yifan felt horrible, like he’d throw up any second as he clutched the letter in his hand and stepped into the apartment. It was disgustingly clean and void of personal belongings except for the few items scattered on the bureau. Taking a few strides closer he read the little sign above it taped to the wall. “Things Yifan gave me”, it said and his heart broke all over again as he looked at the foam filter he’d given to him a year ago when he’d been chased by a dog.

 

The old screwdriver with the red handle he gave him after he took a liking to it. The fan he bought at their first date. The little trinkets showing his love for the android in general, little notes and god did it hurt to look at it.

 

Fighting back tears he opened the drawer and started cleaning it from his and Suho’s clothes, dumping it onto the bed after chucking it to the floor and then took all the things he associated with his Suho tied the bed sheet together and left.

 

For a month all he did was lock himself up in his garage working with whatever was dropped off by clients and when getting an exhaust pipe and a letter fell out from under it and he looked it over. It was the letter from Suho. He hadn’t been able to open it and read it, sure his heart wouldn’t handle it but he took the thin paper and sat down on a stool, opening it carefully.

 

 

_Yifan, they are coming for me and I know they are. Ka1 came over and told me the personal from the post office came over and asked questions. There is no chance I will live this through this._

_Know that I love you and I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry for making you go through the things I’ve seen in movies._

_I’m sorry for the pain I will cause you._

_But I’m happy for the time we got together Yifan._

_I’m happy you helped me understand and experience love, I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world because it was the best thing I’ve ever done. (Not like I’ve done a lot)._

_I love you and please don’t be sad._

_Please be happy and cherish the time we had together._

_I love you Yifan._

_– Suho_


	9. Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil shirt but sweet

Junmyeon liked to think himself as a responsible leader, he always got into the shower last after getting home from schedule if Zitao didn't drag him in.

He made sure the members are and we're well fed before he took his portion.

He even offered picking room partner last when they had concerts, mostly because he got along with everyone and Sehun would pick him either way.

But apparently Sehun had decided to sleep with Zitao this trip and that left him with Yifan, to his disappointment.

Not that he didn't like him, like he would say himself, he got along with everyone just fine. But Yifan had a tendency to snore really loud and Junmyeon was a light sleeper.

Maybe it was a silly prank by the younger boys. With a sigh he opened the door to their shared room.

He had been out on town with Sehun and Baekhyun and he hoped Yifan was still out doing whatever so he could maybe get a few hours of undisturbed sleep if he was lucky.

But when opening the door he was met by the other leader smiling at him. He should have bought earplugs.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, back against the headboard of their queen sized bed and bare legs spread out over the white sheets, eating some foreign snack he couldn't read the label on but it looked like chips.

"Plenty, but handling Sehun and Baekhyun can be a lot." He laughed lightly and hung his jacket in the closet before going into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"I promise I haven't spread crumbles all over the bed!"

"You better not have because if you have you're getting to clean it up so I can sleep, I'm tired."

Once they both were settled in bed Junmyeon sighed and leaned against the fluffy pillows, smiling to himself. If he was lucky he didn't snore that loud today.

"Good night Yifan."

"Good night Junmyeon."

It took about two hours before Junmyeon was woken up by loud rumbling snores and he groaned as he tried to shake him awake but was unable too. Tired and frustrated he kicked him and suddenly Yifan quieted down to his luck and he dosed of again.

It happened on more than one occasion that Junmyeon had to kick Yifan to make him shut up. At one point he had to get up to get his earphones from his jacket so he could drown out the snores with music.

Thankfully it actually worked and he listened to a mix of bird song instead of the awful snores Yifan filled the room with. Kyungsoo and Jongin slept in the room next to them and he wondered if they could hear him through the wall.

At around twelve pm he got to sleep for a few hours with the birdsong calming him down, at least until he woke up shivering.

Reaching blindly for his duvet he grabbed onto thin air and muttered some curse words as he thought he might have kicked it off to the floor. However his dazed mind couldn't find his duvet on the side of the bed.

Hearing a loud snore he felt like giving up as he realised that Yifan had snagged his duvet from him, hugging it to his chest.

"I swear to god." He hissed under his breath and tugged at it to come loose but damn, Yifan was stronger than him even when he was asleep.

Well, he only got himself to blame. He thought as he grabbed the duvet that rightfully belonged to Yifan. Hugging as he pulled on it he realised that too was stuck under the body weight of the larger leader.

"Come on..." He grumbled and bitterly tugged at the blanket only to have the other turn over and trapped the blanket he tried to steal under him.

"Fine..." He groaned and snuggled up into his chest instead of uselessly fighting for the blankets.

Finding a flap of the duvet Yifan stole from him he made himself the little spoon as he pulled the little part over his bare legs and fixed his earphones, shifting to a audio of rain and thunder instead, turning the volume up as he tried to fall back asleep.

When waking up the next morning Junmyeon was surrounded by warmth and he absentmindedly snuggled deeper into it. His back was pressed up against Yifan's chest and it was nice. Apparently his duvet had been returned during the night as well. Somewhat.

When realising it was a little too quiet he moved his left hand to feel for his earphones but they had apparently slipped out during the night. Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes and turned around to be met by a awake Yifan smiling at him tiredly.

The elder's arms had wrapped around his waist during the night and one of his thighs pressed between his legs. His left ankle was wrapped around Yifan's.

"Morning Junmyeon. It was a nice surprise to have you cuddled up in my arms when waking up."

Laughing tiredly, blushing nonetheless, he wriggled out of their tangled up legs to face the other, hooking his thigh over Yifan's.

"Only because you took my blanket and refused to give me it back. I even tried snagging yours but you're heavy."

"Good thing I steal blankets then."


	10. historical!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a collection of letters between the son of an emperor, Kim Junmyeon and the admiral of the armies trying to take his land, Wu Yifan.

May 5th 1228

 

 

My love, I’m sorry to come back to you so late, my army is getting suspicious about my contact with the messenger. But he is steadfast to me and won’t spill a word, the gold coins help. We’re going back from a battle against your armies, we suffered some loss but it was nowhere close to the worst we’ve been through. I hope you didn’t associate yourself with any of the men that were killed. I hope you do not resent me for doing this to your people; one day when the war is over we could finally be together.

 

It’s been long since I last could see your delicate features, since I could run my hands over your fair skin and show you how mad I am for you, how you captivate me. I wish for us to meet again before long. In two months I will ride alone to the east boarder where we took over your village last year. Please come to see me my beloved for I miss you so.

 

By the time you get this letter I will be home and there is not a single day that goes by without me wanting you next to me as I lay to sleep. My second in command believes I fell in love with a farm girl and it’s for her I am longing and writing for, let us hope he does not get a whiff of whom I am truly writing to.

 

I have to apologize for my short reply, my soldiers keep interrupting me and I can not have them read this letter love, I will have to stop here I do apologize and you have my word on I will make it up to you when I see you again.

 

Yours truly Wu Yifan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_June 20 th 1228_

_Do not fret, none close to me are fighting in the army for now but I know my two elder brothers soon will have to go. Please, if you see a man with the royal sigil, spare them. Spare my brothers but do know they are out to end the general so your life is in danger. I could never recent you for my people are doing the same to your soldiers but there is nothing we can do to end this war without sacrifice and the other part grieving._

_My heart aches every second we are cut apart, I will take my horse and meet you at the location since I do not know when the next time we can be together will come. As the youngest prince I do not have responsibility in the court and if I tell my father I am visiting the monks I can easily slip away for a few days. For I too wish to feel your heated skin against mine, feel your lips on mine and indulge in our personal heaven. I long for you as the mugunghawa longs for the rain; you’re the sun that makes me bloom in spring._

_I hope you journey back home went smoothly and you are able to rest for when we meet again, be careful and dream of me, dream of our future together I wish will come soon. The most logical explanation would be for you to fall for a farm girl, I do not believe he is bright enough to figure out whom you are writing these letters too._

_If you do not keep that promise I will make sure you will feel dissatisfaction when I deny you to touch me in the way I have knowledge you love._

_Yours Kim Junmyeon_

 

 

 

 

 

August 10th 1228

 

My beloved little prince, I can still feel your skin as soft as silk against my own. The velvet touch of your fingers against my chest is like a ghost haunting my very being. I can taste you on my tongue; no liquor is as intoxicating as your kiss. When I shut my eyes all I can see before me is you, you in all your glory and those beautiful tempting robes, your beautiful song about promises of love when we connected together under the moon that night, one time of many.

 

It breaks me to let you go, let you leave my arms. Oh my beloved prince how I miss our time together, how long can a flower be away from its sun? How long before it saddens and bends its head over in sorrow? All I crave is for us to never be separated again; the next time we meet I may take you with me back to my home as a prisoner of war.

 

Our forces would win with you at stake, forcing your father to retreat and give up the fight for his youngest child. It is horribly tempting, but the torture you would be put through gives me nightmares at the mere thoughts of you inflicted in pain that does not bring you pleasure. Your skin scarred and tattered by none other than my own hand.

 

So I will have to come up with a better tactic that does not involve you or your family getting hurt but it will be hard Junmyeon, the emperor demands your father dead. I will do my best to spare your brothers, but I am unsure of your father’s safety. We are heading out soon again and I hope I will come back to read your reply.

 

Truly yours Wu Yifan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_September 3 rd 1228_

_Oh Yifan, your sacred words of love under the crescent moon still have me trembling at night. Your rough hands drawing maps on my flesh as your hips coaxed mine to dance with yours. I can still feel it so clearly in my soul when you trailed your lips over my exposed back as you pulled the silk off my body. You made me see constellation undiscovered by me once again as you held me close, painting me in white and I can’t wait for the day when you will show me another starry sky._

_As tempting as it does sound to be your captive the agony sounds less appealing. I want to lie by your side, to never have to leave and wake up to your hand on my hip and lips against my neck as the sun rises. I wish to see the simplicity of your house you’ve spoken so fondly of, the koi pond and view of the sunrise. But that will have to wait until one side concurs the other. I would want to wish you luck in your fight, I want you o be successful and win. But my love for my country and my brothers hinders me and for that I am sorry._

_My father has fallen ill, we are unsure if he will make it through the winter and we fret the time we will loose with him. If you plan on taking the king’s life do it to my father before my beloved brother Minseok takes his spot at the throne and you will have to go against him. I do not believe I could live on seeing the people I love fight. As much as I love my late father his days are counted and my brother is still young. All I beg is for my brothers to be spared, if you by any reason do not succeed by the time he passes and my brother Minseok takes the throne, I will surrender myself to you as a prisoner and I consent to the torture I will be put through, as long as it is you on the other end my love._

_I do not mind being the trade for peace between us if it means that we can be together. When and if the time comes we will agree to a plan and lead our people towards it my Yifan. I just hope it’s not for long._

_Yours Kim Junmyeon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 2nd 1228

 

The alluring scent of you has washed away from my senses and I go crazy without it. I have been out in dirt and blood filled fields for months fighting my way into the capital of your country my love and I have to praise your army, they are capable and great attackers. We suffered any losses and my shoulder was shot by one of your archers.

 

I saw a man on a beautiful black horse with the royal sigil on his armor in the front; he must be your Minseok if I am not mistaking. He is skilled with his sword like my second in command. I hope he came home unharmed, we won the battle and I did not see any man with the royal sigil on the dead bodies.

 

We are planning an attack on the capital and your palace. We are estimated to storm the front gates in April. If your father has passed and your brother takes his place I will have no choice but to execute him in front of your people my love. It is not what I wish to do, but I am only taking orders from the emperor. Just like you I love and fight for my country.

 

I would have no choice but to cut my own hands of as a punishment for hurting you my love. I could not do it even if you consent. I refuse to mar your delicate skin made of the finest sweet water pearls. I simply can and will not.

 

I will however make it I time and I will take you to my house by the mountains to show you the koi pond and we can feed the ducks as the sun rises my love. I can hold you in my arms and never let you go, hold you against my chest as I soak in your beauty and spiritual light. My love, we will see as time comes if I come face to ace with you once we storm the palace. Please be prepared as February blows away by the spring and I will make sure to protect you from my men if they try to harm you.

 

Our intention is not to kill you and your brothers however, but your fate is undecided.

 

Truly yours Wu Yifan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_February 4 th 1229_

_My father is dead._

_He passed last night in his sleep, the sickness taking him with it to the land where no titles are established and you can rest on a flower decorated hill for the rest of eternity. The ceremony is held today at nightfall. A thousand lanterns will fill the sky like stars. His body will be buried at the foot of the mountains with a statue to immortalize his being, like my grandfather and his father has been laid to rest. If you come here you should visit the burial, it’s beautiful._

_I wonder if you will see our lanterns and hear our songs if you are close. If you do, listen closely for I will be singing my father to sleep as he is guided away from our material world, his soul descending into bliss._

_My brother will take his place as emperor the day after that, I am saddened for his set date to leave us and I will grieve for his fate to follow our father too soon. However, he is strong and clever. He will not let up in the first fight; it will not be an easy task to take control over the city once he rules it. He is brutal in the field and I do not expect seeing anything different in his way of leading our country. Be apprehensive with him._

_My Yifan, I do not wish for you to inflict pain upon yourself and therefore I withdraw my suggestion. We will have to come to an arrangement that leaves both parts unharmed, as well as we can. Hearing you putting your love for me before your country and emperor is like hearing your infant laugh for the first time. It fills me with so much joviality I could burst, your devotion to me heart will never go unchanged._

_You are my sun, my source of life and warmth. Without you my soul and body is in deep sleep, waiting the next day patiently in a darkness that forces the flowers to veil themselves not to weep. For when the day comes for us to meet again my sun will rise and stir my poor resting soul back to life._

_I will join the council, as the youngest and weakest brother it is where I belong. My other brother Jongin will be fighting in the field in Minseok’s stead as he takes the throne while I take my place in the council._

_Please, My Yifan, be careful on your journey and in your battles. I can’t afford to loose my sun for if I do I will too fall._

_Yours Kim Junmyeon_

June 1st 1229

 

I am greatly sorry for your loss and I will have you in my mind as I say my prayers, but all I need is for you to be all right and I will be able to sleep at night.

 

The attack was canceled, your forces ambushed us and we had to retreat back to our last camp while suffering moderate losses. A man bearing the royal sigil on his chest proudly killed my second in command. It must be your Jongin if I am not mistaking my love; he is an even more skilled fighter than your eldest brother, being able to take out our most skilled sword fighter. If we wouldn’t want the other dead I would be honored to be taught by a man of such skill.

 

I suffered a wound to my back but nothing fatal. I am going back to the capital and the letter will take longer to come to you my prince. I will discuss new tactics and recruit new men to our armies before we go for the fatal blow. It will take some time and with the emperor by my side I am unsure of when I can read your letter and write you back.

 

For when we meet again my love, rest well in your long night. Rest for me. I will sweep you away when we come in contact once more, I will make you awake from the dull night and allow you to bathe in the golden light I provide you. Like the flower hiding itself in the night I will coax you to unravel by the brush of my fingers.

 

Yours truly Wu Yifan

 

 

 

 

 

_October 31 st 1229_

_How long has it been since we last met? I am wilting in these closed up halls. I long to be in your strong arms my love, my Yifan, I wish it was our room I was retiring to each night. Not my lonely chambers, my cold silk, empty room. I want to fill it out with you, with us, with fleeting moments and touches before separating but knowing that when the sun dives behind the mountains and fields, we will meet there again._

_I pray for you to be alive, be successful in your battles my Yifan. I want to meet you again soon, I am aware of how important the next attack is for you but in March I will ride to the temples and please meet me at the mountains far away, by the long gone villages. Then we can meet and you can bring me back to life; fill my senses with your being._

_I hope the wound is non fatal as you tell me, I would be horribly sorrowful if it caused you trouble. If I would be by your side, waiting by the pond as you came back on your stallion as you came with your hand on your sword, tall with pride even with the wound troubling you. I could heal you; I want to be the one that helps you._

_My rest is done; I cannot wait any longer to be stirred into a tingling bright sensation as you take me. Engender me. Take me. Keep me. Oh how I want you to posses me. As time comes closer I can’t help but think of the arrangement stated, to offer myself up as a prisoner._

_Yours Kim Junmyeon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 3rd 1300

 

I saw you riding your brown horse when hiding out with a few men. You were so ravishing in your light robes, much like a god in all his glory. It was refreshing to see your gorgeous features, like cold rain-washing down over the country after a dry period. It took every grain in my being not to blow our cover and take you captive. However my men and I cannot afford loosing now and I had to watch you pass.

 

I would not neglect you for any event in the country, our moments together are limited and I will not let a single one be wasted. I will meet you there my love and I will have you writhing and blooming under my body as I hold you close.

 

My wound is healed but I am sure that it would have closed up quicker if it had been you nursing me back to health my love. Your caring cotton fingers smooth out the herbal ointments on my skin, your petal soft lips sealing your work with a kiss. Your presence would be enough to bring me back into my old self.

 

Yours truly Wu Yifan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_May 12 th 1300_

_My Yifan I am starting to regret my decision on not letting you tie me up and bring me to your land on your horse. When I arrived home days after our meeting my brother came to question my absence. I understand his worries, as an elder brother and emperor he has a lot of them. I believe he is beginning to suspect me of having a lover in a far off village. His supervision over me has gotten stricter and I was called back to the palace._

_The days are out drawn but I can dream of our last moment together. I can lie in my bed and I can build castles in air, visualizing you pulling me into blinding pleasure and dropping me of the edge until I nod off in your arms. Oh how I miss to be in your firm arms, your warm chest, your heart drumming soothing rhythms for me and only me. I want to feel your hot tongue on my skin and your comforting fingers entering me. Not this cold empty bed, the cool silk may warm my flesh but only you can heat up my soul._

_I hope the oils I smoothed over your body is soothing and will keep you alive in your next battle my Yifan, they should be healing your soul and keep your senses filled with me, and that the silk sash will be wrapped around your wrist for luck._

_Know that when you gaze up at the stars know that I am doing the same. And think of me and the way you show me new ones every moment we are together. I love you, my only wish is to be with you and have you show me every star in the sky and beyond._

_Yours Kim Junmyeon_

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 21st 1300

 

To feel your petite hands covering my being in smoothing motions drove me close to insanity. Abduct you, whisk you away at night and keep you for myself. I should have taken you with me; every moment without you my love is dull. To feel your hands on my being through the night would clear my mind, keep me from going feral the first time I get to see you after so many sun downs apart.

 

Your hair was beautifully cropped to your shoulders, framing your visage so perfectly, the strands as fine as the gorgeous silk threads in your robes as I carded my hands through it while you kneeled before me. To have the youngest prince of our foes on his knees, so obedient and completely mine fills me with need to parade it to the whole country.

 

Your brother is a clever one and he is a splendid leader, unfortunate for me who will lack your presence for another long year. I will miss your lips against mine, your naked body against mine. All you have to do my love is to tell me you want to be free and I’ll to take my horse and meet you at a designated spot and I will be there to take you away, to take you home. Then we can be together, strip you of your title and hide you away in my house to live in peace.

 

I am taking the army towards your capital my love; tomorrow we’re riding out to eventually take your family down. I will give your brother a worthy end, I refuse to humiliate the brother of the man I love. I plan on bringing our lands together to any cost.

 

Yours truly Wu Yifan

 

 

 

 

_September 6 th 1300_

_My Yifan, my love, by the time you get this letter I will no longer be with you, I will have joined my father in utopia with our ancestors. I will no longer be able to see the stars you show me, no longer be in your comforting embrace, and no longer hear your rich baritone voice whispering promises of love as I let you take me._

_A council member found our letters my Yifan, I am seen as a traitor to my country and my brothers are furious at me, the council even so, the army requested my limbs to be torn apart by wolves. My dear brother could however not manage the thought of sentencing his own baby brother to death and tried to lessen their blood thirst, sending me in exile to the monks for the rest of my days. But his status was questioned and I willingly gave my life for his to be spared._

_My execution will take place in a week, am I a fool to think you will storm through the palace gate the day before my body is drained from blood at the courtyard of my own house, on the place where I and my brothers grew up and played._

_Please oh please come save me my Yifan! The mere thought of being without you, not giving my last breath wrapped up in your arms drives me to tears. I can’t stand the fact my soul will be lost without being able to connect with yours._

_Bare my sash when you storm the palace, bare my sash when you slaughter my guards, bare my sash when you bring me home. I love you, my heart belongs to only you and my soul is stitched to yours. They will meet again; we will meet again in a place, in a time where we can truly be in each other’s arms. The sash will lead my soul back to you._

_I am yours admiral Wu, ever since the day we met at the fields as you single handedly put a whole village to death I was passing through. The second our eyes met I knew I was yours, I belonged to you, in your arms and you were meant to be mine. Only a man capable of such destruction is worthy a prince. I will never forget our first fleeting moments of touches and hungry kisses._

_A you promise to take me away, I promise to find you once my soul finds rest and can come back to find yours._

_I am yours until the stars black out my Yifan._

_Yours Kim Junmyeon_


	11. high school!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was poorly written but my head was fuzzy when writing it sorry  
> i completely forgot to add: an au where you have a strip of your soulmates skin on you.

Junmyeon was pushed harshly into the lockers a second time and this time he was sure something would be severely bruised as a binding pain shot up the side of his ribs. The boys laughed and the younger could only wince and hold his tears back as he cringed against the lockers, praying they’d leave.

 

He felt a kick to his shin and he crumbled to the floor, protecting his face and head with his arms as he curled into a ball with a small sob. “Pathetic.” The way too familiar voice said and the elder boys walked of, laughing and talking.

 

The brunet sniffled and with trembling hands grabbed his shoulder bag and started to place the things the boy had scattered all over the corridor floor back into his bag that they called “gay” and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

No one had thankfully seen it so he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out to wait for his brother in the parking lot to come pick him up. He could see him and his pack of wolves on the other side and his mind started making up scenarios where they came over and beat him into the ground or smashed his head into a car window. As he stared at them from across the parking lot his heart started beating quicker and his attention was fully on the group of four boys talking loudly he didn’t realize his brother stopped his car next to him.

 

When he honked Junmyeon jumped and scurried into the car and buckled up. “Sup lil bro, how was school?” Chanyeol asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

 

“Okay. Yixing was sick and I got a 93 on the history test.” He said and looked out the window so Chanyeol couldn’t see his red eyes since he’d know he’d been crying.

 

“Cool! Keep that up bro and you will get into any college you want! What do you say about eating out today? I don’t feel like cooking and we could have like a study date.”

 

“Sounds nice. The usual?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had been lucky this week so far, Yifan had caught the cold that was going around and had been home for a few days so the only thing the group of boys did was throw nasty comments at him but he could ignore those. It was the physical attack that got to him and it was only Yifan who ever lashed out.

 

But Friday afternoon when walking home from the café he’d been at with Kyuhyun and Kibum when he passed an alley he could hear something in it but thought it was a stray cat. Carefully turning his head as he walked he felt his body run cold as he met eyes with Yifan and he snapped his head forward and with hurried steps only to hear the boy following him.

 

Junmyeon was about to break into a sprint when a rough hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the alley and he let out a terrified yelp. His back was pushed against the rough brick wall. Gasping as the back of his head hit the hard surface he earn a small chuckle from the elder.

 

Too scared to open his eyes he lowered his head and waited for whatever Yifan was going to throw at him. “Where have you been hm? Running around town with your gay friends? Didn’t I say I’d make you pay if I saw you around here? I see enough of your stupid fag face in school as it is.” The taller spat out and grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled it back.

 

Junmyeon whimpered and reached up to pry Yifan’s large hand from its death grip as his scalp burned under the pressure. Letting out a sob, as he was unsuccessful he weakly tried to kick his leg to get free but missed. It seemed to anger Yifan further as he stepped on his foot and released his hair only to wrap his long fingers around his neck.

 

Panic filled every fiber of his body and eyes went wide in alarm. His fingers trembled as Yifan’s squeezed tighter around his throat. Desperately he tried to get him to loosen the hold and let air back into his lungs without struggling. Junmyeon felt tears rolling down his cheek and all he could do was grip onto Yifan’s wrist for dear life.

 

“S–stop…please..” He whimpered as Yifan simply grinned at him, like a wolf looking at its prey. Suddenly however something under Junmyeon’s collar of his grey turtleneck caught his interest and he released to tug it down to see that off string of color around his neck. A few inches thick and sticking out with it’s golden color against the pale pigment.

 

Junmyeon gasped for air. Yifan stared at the band of color with disbelief.

 

Staring at the band of color around his neck for a minute he was brought back to reality when the younger started to squirm, trying to get away from him. Yifan glared at him and the boy stopped struggling.

 

_No. He couldn’t be. He just couldn’t!_

 

Yifan released him and cocked his head to the exit of the alley. “Scram, twink.” He hissed and Junmyeon ran away from there sobbing and it was impossible to hide from Chanyeol when he came home panting and tears running down his cheeks with a red mark around his neck.

 

Chanyeol was furious to say the least when he heard what Junmyeon had gone through and comforted him on the couch until late hours, caressing his hair and making sure that the mark around his throat didn’t bruise. Thankfully it didn’t but it left a strange and disgusting tightness in his throat.

 

Not even when his brother gave him soup then a bowl of ice cream let it up. Not even Chanyeol’s soul mate, Baekhyun, seemed to cheer the boy up as he sat silently between the two and leaned against his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan didn’t bother Junmyeon for three whole weeks even though he passed the elder on his way to class and had been alone in a classroom together. Nothing. He hadn’t been hit or even had a single bad word thrown after him and even his friends were surprised.

 

But Junmyeon feared that it all would lead to something big and horrible, the calm before the storm. He just hoped it wouldn’t leave a scar like when he was shoved to the ground and got a scar on his left knee after scraping it over a sharp edge of a bike stand.

 

It wasn’t until a month after when he was left alone in the changing room Yifan did something again. He was only in a shirt and boxers when he came in and slammed the door shut, making his heartbeat faster and he trembled as he slowly backed away from the menacing and approaching him with long strides.

 

“I want to make sure of something be still.” He muttered as he cornered Junmyeon, his larger frame throwing a shadow over him as Yifan reached down to pull his shirt over his head.

 

_This wasn’t happening._

 

Junmyeon started to frantically cry and sob, shaking his head and pushing Yifan away from him. “N–no please I don’t…please no!” His voice quivered, as did his legs.

 

“Be still I’m just checking something.” Yifan said again, louder this time and batted Junmyeon’s hands away but looked strangely apologetic about it afterwards. “Just cooperate.”

 

The smaller shrunk against the wall, head bowed as Yifan chucked his shirt to the side and gripped his wrist pulling him into the toilet situated in the changing room and Junmyeon began to hyperventilate.

 

Yifan stood behind him as he stared into the mirror with tear filled eyes as he looked up at the elder, pleading him to stop as he cupped his chin and tilted his head up and leaned down himself. Their cheeks inches apart as Yifan looked at them I the mirror lifting his own chin to look at his own pale stripe of skin around his neck.

 

Junmyeon was breathing through his nose and had his eyes screwed closed in fear. But nothing he expected to come never did and instead he heard a silent curse.

 

“Fuck..” He hissed and let go of him. Junmyeon who cracked his eyes open trembled as he realized just what Yifan had been doing as he saw the matching little chokers of off color around their necks. And all he could do was shake his head back and forth as he walked back up against the cold tile wall.

 

This was not how he wanted to meet his soul mate. This was not who he wanted his soul mate to be!

 

His soul mate was supposed to care for him and save him from bullies like Yifan, not _be_ them.

 

“Junmyeon…” Yifan said quietly as if he tried to sound friendly.

 

“No! No it’s a mistake!” He yelled and scrambled out to the lockers again to grab his pants and pull them on in a swift movement and hurried on with his turtleneck.

 

“You know these things aren’t mistakes.”

 

“More people can have the same skin tone as you!”

 

Junmyeon shrieked and grabbed his things, shoving them into his bag when Yifan moved to stand and he flinched back. Yifan stood there quietly for a few seconds before reaching out only to have Junmyeon flinch a second time and let out a whimper as he took a stumbling step back.

 

“Junmyeon, you’re my soul mate.”

 

“No! No I’m not!”

 

With that he ran out of the gym and all the way home, surprising Baekhyun since he was one, still supposed to be in school, two, be picked up by Chanyeol.

 

Junmyeon was a complete mess as his brother’s soul mate caressed his back on the floor of the hall. Between sobs and sniffles he told Baekhyun about what happened today and that the one person that had decided to make his junior year a living hell was his soul mate.

 

“Is it even possible? Aren’t you supposed to care for your soul mate even if you don’t know who it is yet?” Junmyeon sniffled as the front door opened with a worried Chanyeol who ran over to them in the couch that they had moved to after a few minutes.

 

“My poor little brother…” He muttered into his hair and sighed.

 

Junmyeon wished that he had a soul mate like Chanyeol. When he met Baekhyun they shook hands and realized that they were meant for each other. Baekhyun had a strip of slightly olive tan skin around his wrist and Chanyeol had a honey color around his. They hit it off immediately and started dating.

 

They were everything that Junmyeon wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon changed school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three years later Junmyeon walked down the halls of his university dorm on his way back home from a party a little tipsy and trying to walk straight towards his room. It was a nice party and he met a really cute nice boy named Jongin who was a history major. But he already had someone but they became great friends.

 

As he stumbled through the halls he stopped when he saw someone exiting their dorms and he slowed down a little as something in his mind told him to. Perhaps he was curious about meeting the other students in his dorm. He smiled at the man as he turned around but that smile fell as quick as he turned around.

 

He looked so different yet so similar. Yifan’s hair was no longer dark blond, it was black with short cut sides and the bangs swept to the side and he had a pair of thin-framed glasses and had gotten tan. But he wanted to ignore the fact that the stipe around his neck had also darkened with the years. He had stopped covering it up after changing schools.

 

Junmyeon was panicking as he remembered all the times he was beaten by the elder and he took a staggering step back. “No.” He let out a weak breath and felt his hands start sweating and head spinning. He was never supposed to see Yifan ever again…

 

The other seemed to be just as surprised as he stood frozen by his door. His door was just a few away from Yifan.

 

Suddenly Yifan started to approach him as if walking up to a scared animal in the street, making himself look smaller even if he obviously had grown in length and muscle. “Hey.. Please don’t be scared.”

 

“Isn’t that a little stupid to say don’t you think Yifan?” Junmyeon practically spit the words out and backed up against the wall.

 

“Please I’m sorry I was an ass I know I was and it’s even worse because you’re my soul mate… Junmyeon please can we talk I want to make things right.” He reached out and Junmyeon flinched. Yifan looked sadly at him and retrieved his hand.

 

He had done this; he was the one that had made Junmyeon flinch when people reached out. How broken had he made his own destined mate? Thinking back at the times he’d take out his frustrations on the poor junior. He was just easy to target and he was pulled towards the younger. But apparently the universe wanted them together for a different reason.

 

Junmyeon shook his head. “Yifan I don’t want this…I don’t want you. All I wanted was a calm life with my soul mate and you…you ruined it. Ruined _me_.”

 

“I know Junmyeon please I’m sorry please…can’t we fix it?”

 

“No..”

 

Junmyeon took his chance to push past Yifan and towards his dorm, leaving Yifan staring at the piece of wall he had been leaning against before he closed his door and for the first time in very long cried as he laid in bed.

 

He called up Chanyeol to vent and what surprised him the most was what his brother said to him. _“Maybe you should give him a try to apologize. He is your soul mate after all and nothing will change that. You deserve someone better than him; he doesn’t deserve you for how he made you suffer. But you only get one and who knows what happens if you don’t end up with him.”_

 

Screw Chanyeol, he’s getting old.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Another bouquet of purple hyacinths stood outside his door when he came back home from class, the seventh one in these three months. He had looked up what they meant online and apparently they were used as a pleading for forgiveness and Junmyeon felt hopeless.

 

Maybe he was getting old as well because he was starting to give in to the thoughts of letting Yifan explain himself. That’s how he found himself outside of Yifan’s door knocking on the thin wood and waited for someone to open and there he stood in his glasses and a sweater.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“Explain yourself.”

 

“Now?”

 

“I will only give you one chance Yifan so it’s now or never.”

 

Yifan stepped aside to let Junmyeon in and he passed him and decided to stand up in the middle of the room as Yifan sat down on his bed awkwardly. And so he explained how he needed an outlet for his stress from home and school and since he felt strangely drawn to Junmyeon he ended up being the victim.

 

Since Junmyeon always wore high collared shirts to cover up the “soul mark” he didn’t know they shared them, that they were meant to be and the pain he felt in his chest after he had pushed Junmyeon against the wall or down to the ground he’d brushed off.

 

After Junmyeon changed school he was desperate and started ended up going to a therapist that specialized in difficult situations between soul mates and he got better and found non abusive outlets for his anger, like arts and taking walks in the nature. But it had been too late to tell Junmyeon he was sorry.

 

“Please forgive me. I was young and dumb and I know it’s not an excuse because the affects you got are very real and I hurt you a lot. It’s my fault that you are scared…it sucks. Honestly… I just want to patch things up and make sure to help you. I’m majoring in psychology and I could help you Junmyeon if you want. We can build something up. But we don’t have to because I’m probably still what haunts your nightmares.”

 

Junmyeon was silent, biting his bottom lip as he thought. He and Yifan were soul mates and they should try again, people can do things wrong and Yifan was older now. Wiser. For some reason he trusted him and found himself nodding.

 

“We can try.”


	12. smut/cross-dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poorly written smut

Yifan had never thought that his shy and careful little boyfriend to do _this_. Junmyeon who was nervous over trying new things in bed and turned as red as a traffic light when he brought up the idea of trying out some experimental positions in bed, Junmyeon who cried when he pulled him into a sex shop and Junmyeon who was embarrassed to talk about sex even behind closed doors.

 

But as he turned his head to look at the doorway at his boyfriend’s soft cough he was frozen in shock. If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew there was only the two of them in the house and he had learnt how to recognize his movement and stature at any time.

 

Right before him, leaned against the doorway lazily with a small smile. “Junmyeon?” He croaked out as his eyes raked his partner up and down, turning his office chair completely to face him. Junmyeon wore a black lace dress that wrapped around his figure tightly and reached his mid thigh, the sleeves hanging off his shoulders and two smaller strips keeping it up. His feet were slipped into a pair of shiny black high heels and to finish up the look he wore a black velvet choker.

 

The sight stirred something to life and he swallowed dryly and licked his lips as his eyes settled over the red painted round lips. Junmyeon pushed of the wall and walked closer, his heels clicking against the wooden floor of their bedroom as he lifted a hand to brush some of his blond hair from his eyes.

 

“Yes baby?” Yifan could see the flush on his cheeks, or maybe it was rouge he’d applied. He grinned and loosened his tie around his neck, leaning back.

 

“Wow…why did you dress up like this?”

 

“You wanted to try something new didn’t you?”

 

Junmyeon suddenly seemed very unsure of himself and his tall proud stance crumbled and he bit into his red lips nervously. Yifan chuckled and smiled at the younger, getting up from his chair and reached to run his fingers over the velvet secured tightly around his neck.

 

“It’s nice I promise. You look stunning.” With a smile and newfound courage Junmyeon pushed him towards their bed and made him sit down on the edge.

 

“Thank you, I hoped you’d like it since it’s for you after all. You said something about wanting to see me in a choker with cum on my face if I remember correctly.” Yifan’s breathing turned deeper as he pulled the younger onto his lap. He hated to admit it but he grew hard under the weight of Junmyeon’s words and his ass pressing down on the slowly stiffening cock.

 

“Baby you don’t know what you’re doing to me right now.” Yifan practically growled as he let Junmyeon pull him into a deep kiss, smearing red lipstick over his lips and jaw as he kissed his way down to his neck, nipping at the skin.

 

As he left kiss marks on his lover’s neck Junmyeon rolled his lips down to excite him further and the hardness pressing up against his left upper thigh made him moan softly. Yifan moaned and gripped the hem of the black lace and pulled it up only to have Junmyeon pull back and stand up on his heels, wobbling a little as he pulled the dress back down.

 

“Not yet I had…a plan.” Junmyeon said as he reached inside the dress to pull out the lipstick and Yifan watched as he applied more to his lips before dropping down to his knees between his legs. “I hope you don’t mind messy.” He said and set the lipstick down on the ground to pull off Yifan’s sweatpants and boxers.

 

Feeling his lower stomach bubble with warmth as he looked at the leaking pink tip Junmyeon scooted closer and Yifan automatically spread his legs for him to fit between them.

 

“I’ll make you feel good.” Junmyeon said before pressing a kiss to the tip, pre cum sticking to the bright red lips as he pulled away and stuck his pink tongue out to flick over the tip before wrapping his mouth around him.

 

Yifan groaned and ran a hand through Junmyeon’s bleached hair, watching the red print on his tip before the younger took him into his mouth and his hips stuttered as he tried not to push into the hot wet mouth.

 

“Mmmh…you’re so good.” Junmyeon pulled away, lips shining with spit when pulling back and grabbing the lipstick from the side, grinning mischievously as he popped the cap up. Taking Yifan in his left hand he gave him a few lazy strokes before lifting the lipstick and pressing the cool red tip against his slit.

 

Yifan groaned and watched the younger draw little circles around the head of his cock with the lipstick and _god_. Was this really his shy little boyfriend on his knees, dressed up as a girl and smearing lipstick over his dick?

 

He had to admit it felt amazing with the cool creamy texture and all he could think of was how he could come up with this idea. Yifan bit into his bottom lip and carded his fingers through the younger’s blond hair as he let the tip move down along a vein running down the side of his cock.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed as his dick twitched in interest as he pressed the tip back against his slit, rougher this time.

 

Junmyeon proceeded with setting it aside and looking up at the elder through his bangs he leaned down and took him back into his mouth, smearing the lipstick over his own lips and his erect cock. Gripping his hair tightly and pushing his hips up Yifan let out a grunt. The younger bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling away gasping for air loudly, the choker somewhat too tight around his throat.

 

Yifan stared at the beautiful image of Junmyeon with red smeared messily over his lips and left cheek, pre cum sticking to his tongue as his mouth hung open and he gripped his arms, pulling him up on his feet then onto the bed.

 

“What has gotten into you baby?” Yifan murmured as he nosed behind his ear and nipped at the lobe and tugged at it with a playful almost animalistic growl. “For I second I almost thought you were someone else.”

 

“You said you wanted something fun so I looked some things up online and I bought some things…” Yifan laughed softly and kissed him.

 

“It’s a lovely surprise baby.” He purred back and ground his hips against the edge of his inner thigh and staining the pale skin with red as he rutted against him.

 

“I wasn’t done.” Junmyeon whined whilst Yifan hiked the dress up to bunch at his hips. “I never made you come.”

 

“So I don’t get to do that inside you?” Junmyeon’s already pink cheeks turned a darker hue and Yifan smiled warmly.

 

“There’s my shy little boyfriend.” He mused and captured his lips in a searing hot kiss, not caring how messy it got as he licked into Junmyeon’s mouth and rubbed a hand over the tent in his briefs with a grin as he sucked on the younger’s bottom lip.

 

“Let’s get you out of this dress hm?” Yifan whispered and bumped their noses together before pulling Junmyeon up to sit and pulled down the zipper in the back until it loosely pooled around his waist. He helped Junmyeon get it off and threw it to the side.

 

“Now let me get back to what I was doing.” He said and pushed Yifan to the headboard and kicked the pumps off his feet before moving over to lie between his legs, returning immediately to suck him off, slowly taking him down his throat.

 

Warmth was quickly pooling in his stomach as Junmyeon licked and sucked at his cock. The sight alone could be enough to make him come. Junmyeon pressed his tongue against his slit and grabbed his balls. That triggered Yifan to push his hips up as the tight heat in his stomach became too much and released into his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Junmyeon pulled away and let the cum drip from his mouth, not wanting to swallow it as he coughed and before he could even register what was going on he was on his back and Yifan’s hand was tugging at his own erect cock.

 

“Yifan!” He moaned and squirmed, as the elder leaned down and sucked on the sensitive skin right under the choker and soon enough Junmyeon let out a high pitched moan and with stuttering hips he came into Yifan’s warm palm.

 

Pulling his hand from Junmyeon’s briefs he smiled a little and kissed his lipstick-smeared cheek gently. “That got a little messy. But please don’t push yourself just to please me baby.”

 

Dazed in hi post orgasm Junmyeon nodded and looked at the red stained covers with a sigh he frowned. “We should get up and shower…throw these covers into the washing machine. Then sleep, I’m tired. That was way too exciting.”


	13. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short but hope that's fine !

Yifan was sociology major at the University of Arizona and he’d been taking Korean classes since the start of his junior year since he finished his course in Cantonese and thought why not. He was actually doing rather well with his learning but he was still lacking in listening and understanding the language.

 

It was easy to watch dramas and listen to music sure but all he got out of that was I love you and honestly he wasn’t sure when or if he’d ever use those words. It got a little monotonous after a while and that’s when he started to listen to people in every day conversation.

 

He started to pick more casual things up than polite questions and how to order food. It was especially nice sitting around listening to their little chatter as he sat in the buss, at the restaurant or like now in the café down a few blocks from his apartment.

 

It had started when he picked up the two loudly speaking about something and he took his coffee and sat a table away from them his back facing the others. Yifan sat there and listened to when they talked about what he picked up as schoolwork. They were probably also college students like him.

 

Apparently they were regulars at the café because he saw them the second time he came there as well. They both were cute and shorter than him but one had ash blond hair and a very hyper personality from what he could tell and spoke way too quickly and the other had auburn colored hair and round glowing cheeks.

 

He took the same spot and looked through the feed on his phone and occasionally taking notes of what the two were saying which was a little creepy yes. But it was for a good thing!

 

It wasn’t until the pitchy voice of the blond his attention. “The hot guy is back.” He raised a brow and glanced over his shoulder discreetly to see whom they were talking about but there were no one except them and a few girls here.

 

“Baek! Don’t be so loud he could hear.”

 

“I don’t think he speaks Korean Myoen chill.”

 

“Mhm… I hoped he’d come back honestly he’s really handsome.”

 

“Just handsome? He’s so sexy I’d dump Chanyeol in a second to get on his dick.”

 

“Well you got a beautiful relationship full of love so back off. If he’s gay he’s mine. I already called dibs.”

 

“Fine whatever. You should talk to him at least before he up and goes and maybe never comes back to this café.”

 

“I guess, what if he’s straight though? The embarrassment if I try to hit on him and he ends up not liking dick we can never go back here.”

 

“If he was straight he’d have a girlfriend with him Myeon, look at him! He’s probably the handsomest man I’ve seen in ages.”

 

Yifan listened to them talk back and forth and he realized they were really talking about him thinking he couldn’t understand. It was a little funny actually. Suddenly boosted with confidence he honestly didn’t need he decided, why not? He shifted where he sat in his seat and sipped his coffee before deciding to get a napkin just to check to be sure and heard the boy named “Baek” half shout at his friend.

 

“Look his leaving! Get after him!” To what “Myeon” whined and looked over his shoulder and they got eye contact for a few seconds before he walked back to his seat and the both of them calmed down.

 

Smiling as he sat back down he wiped the little coffee stain from his hand and now he was a hundred percent sure they were talking about him now.

 

Yifan had never been shy and was rather straightforward so after downing the last of his coffee he took his things and stood up, hearing a distressed whine from “Baek” who shut up when he stopped at their table.

 

So in his rather choppy Korean Yifan said, “I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation.” And Myeon sent a glare at his friend, cheeks turning dark red as the other held back his laughter.

 

“I mean. I’m up for a date if you’re interested. But I’m not that good at Korean.”

 

“It’s fine I speak English well enough. Let me give you my number, I’m Junmyeon.” The boy with brown hair said and smiled, digging into his bag for a pen and a scrap of paper before scribbling down his number.

 

“Cool! I’m Yifan.” He said and smiled widely as he got the little note of paper from the other. “Neat, I’ll call you this weekend, I guess we both have school to worry about for the next two days.”

 

“Yeah, I get up early so you call whenever.” Junmyeon said and offered a little awkward smile, still embarrassed over Yifan overhearing their conversation about how hot he was.

 

“Got it! See you around cutie.” Yifan said and offered a wink before exiting the café. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Junmyeon reaching over to smack a book over his head and he heard yelling in Korean before the door closed with a soft _ting_ of the bell on the door and he made his way back home.


	14. powers!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slice of life from boyfriends krisho and how their life plays out after escaping the lab

“Stop Junmyeon.” Kris bitterly muttered in his dazed state and tried to shrug the smaller off of him but only got a small whine in response as the other male nuzzled into his set of large light brown wings.

 

Groaning he pushed Junmyeon away from him and sent the smaller a glare, or at least what he tried to pass off as a glare. He was too tired to try. “But I’m cold,” Was what Kris got in a quiet reply as the blond looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

Kris huffed a small laugh through his nose and let his eyes travel down the small body. “Put on some clothes and stop use my wings as a blanket.”

 

“It’s unfair! Why can’t you just wrap them around me like you did before?” Junmyeon whined as e squirmed closer. Kris had wrapped his wings around Junmyeon two times prior to this and he regretted it because apparently it triggered some kind of obsession with them.

 

The first time had been their first time together and Kris had possessively wrapped his lithe body up close to his with his large wings. He’d felt the need to protect and keep. The second was once when cuddling and he casually wrapped a napping Junmyeon with his wings since he didn’t want to wake the other up when trying to go get a blanket.

 

“I’ll make it rain again if you don’t let me use your wings as bedding.” Junmyeon muttered, his small fingers tugging at the smaller soft feathers.

 

Kris’ frown deepened as he wrapped his strong arms around the younger, grumbling bitterly when Junmyeon grinned widely as he snuggled into his chest. The blond laid his head to rest on Kris’ shoulder and traced little water drops along his chest with his fingers.

 

“Can you sleep now?” The brunet grunted as a set of large fluffy wings wrapped around them both. Junmyeon nodded and wrapped his hand around a few feathers.

 

The night was calm and the both of them were able to sleep through the dark hours even if Kris wasn’t too happy about letting the younger convince him into being used as a pillow. What didn’t you do for the people you loved?

 

The sun was rising outside and as if he was his own alarm Kris woke up at six am, his wings spreading out and rustling, making stray feathers fall out before he gently rolled Junmyeon off himself. Looking at the naked sleeping form curled up around the warm part of the bed he’d been laying on minutes ago the elder let out a small sigh as he watched morning dew prickle the soft skin.

 

Letting out a soft sigh he reached out to collect a few dewdrops on his thumb from his cheek, watching carefully as his eyes blinked open. “Kris…” Junmyeon stretched and the water drops lifted of his skin. “You just left me cold on the bed.”

 

“It’s time to get up, I thought that water was always active?”

 

“Shut up.” He muttered and got up to pull on a long sleeved shirt. Junmyeon had always been into skinship and would more often than not want to be pressed up against Kris. When he cooked, on the couch, when showering and when they were outside.

 

Kris knew it was the after effect from when he was almost died from hypothermia whilst venturing through the Alps a few years back. Maybe that was why he loved his wings so much as well since he’d keep him warm with them and that was what brought them back down to a lower altitude.

 

“Continue speaking to me like that and I won’t make you any breakfast.” Kris grinned as Junmyeon whined and walked up to grab his hand. Chuckling softly he pressed his lips to his fingers before walking down the stairs from their loft bedroom with Junmyeon padding after him and making sure not to step on his wings.

 

“Can we have salmon?”

 

“Sure, anything you want baby.”

 

Junmyeon wasn’t allowed to actually make food since he just burnt it. But something he was good at was working with water so he got to wash the rice and put the right amount of water in the pot as well as making the tea.

 

So Yifan fried the fish and held an eye on the rice as Junmyeon stood behind him, arms around his waist and face buried into his shoulder blades where his wings sprouted out from his back. His calm breathes ghosting over the feathers.

 

Smiling for himself he looked out the large windows where the sun shone through. The birds were softly singing outside their house in the middle of the forest and everything felt absolutely perfect. Especially when the younger stood on his tiptoes to kiss the back of his neck and peek at what he was doing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon loved to play in the rain, of course he did, his ability was to control water and he went ecstatic when there was a heavy downpour like today. Kris wasn’t too fond of it since his wings took ages to dry and when they got wet they got heavier, but he still always found himself out in the rain with Junmyeon as he stopped the drops and danced around.

 

It was beautiful to watch him in his grey t-shirt and white shorts sticking to his skin as he made the water bend to his command. Junmyeon was truly powerful, as ethereal as he was cunning. Kris was lucky to have him by his side.

 

Mindlessly smiling at the younger he didn’t realize he’d walked up to him and gripped his wrist, pulling him into his chest. Junmyeon however grinned as he let the water lift from t heir bodies and hover in thick blobs around them as the rest of the rainwater avoided them. His hands laced behind Kris’ neck and pulled him down to his lips, slotting them together in a deep kiss.

 

The same usual tingly feeling in his stomach made Kris feel the need to go further, to take him and protect him. Maybe it was some primal instinct that came with his ability and his wings. What he knew though was that Junmyeon was tilting his head back to reach his lips and his heart was beating steadily against his broad chest.

 

With swift movements he brought them back into their small house and Junmyeon helped him dry his wings off, withdrawing the water from them before he shed from his still wet clothes. No one of them cared if the other strode around the house naked. First of all, they lived in the middle of a forest with the closest house being a few miles away and three friends of them inhabited that house so they weren’t worried about flaunting around. Secondly, Kris had difficulty wearing shirts to begin with his giant wings and walked around shirt less. Third but not least, Junmyeon wanted his skin to breathe since he collected dew as he slept and he felt at home in little to no clothes covering him up.

 

Kris didn’t complain when he sees the other stroll around the house in just underwear and a collared shirt he was sure was his. Junmyeon was the embodiment and definition of perfection and the way his skin glowed was a good indication.

 

So there they were, strolling around half naked in their house as Kris pushed Junmyeon towards the steps up to their bedroom and coaxed him to get up, pressing a kiss to his back as he turned around to climb the steep steps.

 

Junmyeon grinned as he leaned back on their bed, listening to the rain pattering against the large windows of their house as Kris crawled up to cover him with his larger form. He leaned down to kiss patterns over his skin, slippery from the rain.

 

The younger squirmed and giggled as he moved to nip behind his ear. Leaning his head to the side Junmyeon wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and pulled their hips together, grinding down with a breathy moan.

 

Kris groaned and thrusted his hips forward, enjoying the feeling of the younger’s cool skin against his burning. “Baby..” He grunted and Junmyeon excitedly looked at the elder hovering above him, reaching up to place a hand over his heart to feel it beat under his small hand as Kris caressed his bottom lip with his thumb.

 

“Mhm?” Junmyeon’s little pink tongue peeked out to lap at the thumb once before pressing a butterfly kiss to it. Their lower regions brushing together in stuttering motions until they were both hard against each other.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” He breathed and replaced his thumb with his lips, pressing several loving kisses against his round pink lips. “Just like the water you control baby. Just as powerful and dazzling. You’re a masterpiece.”

 

Junmyeon rocked his hip back and forth, shuddering at the sticky pre cum slicking up their movement. “Show me the stars Kris.”

 

“Turn over.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their friends that lived a mile from their house names were Jongin and Kyungsoo. The two of them had come over for tea much to their surprise. Jongin had teleported them there in a snap and they were not the people to deny their friends a visit. It wasn’t like a lot of them had time to come by either way.

 

They had a few friends they counted at family; the twelve of them had been experimented on as young boys. Now they were spread out over the world alone or in smaller groups. Junmyeon and Kris had ended up finding a house in the forest in Marseille that they loved and all they had to do was to set up the loft bedroom and fill it with them. They couldn’t live in the middle of the city with Kris’ giant wings, well, Junmyeon could but he wasn’t going to leave the other.

 

A year later Kyungsoo and Jongin moved into a house a few miles away, closer to the city. But now they had found a house in Colorado and were moving within a month. It was a perfect spot for Kyungsoo and his ability and strength. The two of them had always been outdoor people who loved to discover nature.

 

Junmyeon was happy for them and was excited they got to move somewhere that was so perfect for them.

 

Kris got worried about Junmyeon not being happy where they were and that he was hindering the blond to explore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you happy?” Kris asked one early morning while walking through the forest. Junmyeon had colored his hair a few shades darker to a dusty blond and he looked absolutely daring.

 

“Of course I am why are you asking?” His hair was a mess under the hoodie he was wearing. Slowing down to take the other’s hand in his and offering a assuring smile the blond let out a sigh.

 

“I’m pulling you back from doing things. I’m anchor for you am I not? Ever since Kyungsoo and Jongin moved I have been thinking about it much more. I can’t go to places without people going crazy and you can’t go places with me. I wish I could go with you around the world and explore.”

 

“You’re not holding me back Kris. I choose to come with you and you know I wouldn’t leave you. I’m happy here, I don’t like being around other people and I feel suffocated and afraid. Out here with you I feel secure and at _home.”_

 

Kris let out a frustrated breath. “But you talked about wanting to see the Great Barrier Reef, Machu Picchu, Anse Source d’Argent and Maya Bay? You don’t know if this chemical will kill us sooner than later, we don’t know if it’ll kill us and I want you to be happy.”

 

“Kris. Baby, look at me.” Junmyeon gently cupped his cheek to make them look at each other and smiled. “I don’t care about Machu Picchu and Maya Bay if I can’t go with you. I won’t be happy if I see those places without you. I’m happier here, _with_ you.”

 

Quietly pressing his forehead against the other’s chest, wrapping his arms around Kris’ neck and pulling him up. “You know, if we want to we could just fly. No one can bother us in the clouds.” Kris chuckled and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist and spread out his wings, giving a few experimental moves before pushing off the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Harder_ …” Junmyeon breathed out, letting out a loud moan as Kris drove his hips into him roughly. His back lifting off the bed and thighs trembling while Kris ground his hips into the other with deep rough breathes.

 

“Come here baby.” With a raspy mutter Kris coaxed the younger to push off the bed and wrap his arms around his neck then legs tightly secured around his waist. When he was sure that Junmyeon wouldn’t let go he lifted up to his knees and pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple.

 

The other let out a needy moan as Kris slipped deeper into him. With a whine he dug his nails into the tan skin, feeling soft feathers brush over his arms and hands as they rustled. His own leaking cock trapped between their hot bodies was getting too much friction as Kris began to thrust back into him and he started to sob.

 

“I’m close…so close!” Kris heard it long before Junmyeon could feel it, the familiar sound of water drops traveling in unnatural ways from the faucet and up the loft, the impatient pattering of the drops against the ceiling around them I a perfect circle.

 

He wondered if Junmyeon was aware of what he did when in the peaks of pleasure.

 

With a breathy wail Junmyeon threw his head back, walls tightening around his own throbbing cock and he watched as ecstasy over took him. Kris pulled him back to his chest and pressed their lips together hungrily as he searched for his own end. Water rained down around them as the younger went lax in his arms.

 

The muscles in Junmyeon’s thighs contracted as he tried to keep his legs around him weak from his orgasm and worn out, Kris continued to run his tongue behind the pearly white teeth of his partner. Saliva dripped down the corners of their mouths as they pulled away to breathe.

 

All he could do was grin as he wrapped his large wings around them and watch Junmyeon relax into him as the warmth of the feathers enveloped them both. With the blond’s head rested on his shoulder and his name whispered into his ear he found his own climax and painted his insides with white, moaning Junmyeon’s name.

 

Wrapped up in each other and breaths heavy they leaned their foreheads against each other’s and Kris smiled. “I love you baby.”

 

“I love you so much Kris.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris woke up to the sound of rain pattering against the windows and familiar warmth pressed up against his beck, hugging his left wing as if it was a teddy bear. Sighing and shaking his head fondly he spared it out and Junmyeon whined. “Stop moving I’m sleeping!”

 

“Stop sleeping on my wings how many times do I have to tell you? Are five or twenty?” Kris murmured, turning over to cage Junmyeon in his arms and pressing a hard kiss to his cheek and the younger yelped, squirming as he began to tickle his ribs.

 

“Kris! Kris stop!” The younger whined and kicked his legs pathetically under the larger body and trashed under the blankets as feathers fell to the bed.

 

“Stop using my wings as a pillow, it’s been years Junmeyon.”

 

“They make me feel secure…”

 

Letting out a sigh the brunet laid back down, caressing the younger’s hair with his long fingers. “Are you still afraid of what happened? Do you still have nightmares?”

 

Junmyeon nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. “Whenever I was in danger or scared you’d wrap me up in your wings. I feel like I’m the safest there. It’s not to annoy you, it’s like the night light for a child who’s afraid of the dark.”

 

“Were you having a nightmare now?” The brunet muttered and frowned as he noticed the rapidly beating heart and red eyes of his partner. “Are you alright baby.”

 

“I dreamt we never got out… Luhan got shot and Jongin only got the youngers out of there and Chanyeol burned himself in with some guards and you…they–they cut of your wings and you were in so much pain…you saved me but they got you.”

 

“Baby… baby it’s just a dream. We’re safe.” He breathed and kissed his nose. “We’re all safe.” Kris assured him and gently tugged at his hair and nuzzled his nose against his. He knew Junmyeon had been like a mother to most of the boys in the labs and he loved them all. After all he had put himself in line so the youngest wouldn’t have to suffer as much.

 

“I miss them. I want to make sure they are okay.” Pressing into the warm chest of is partner the younger frowned. “I haven’t seen my babies in so long.”

 

“Then we’ll go. I can fly us there. If it’ll make you sleep better at night baby.”


	15. domestic!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut basically

Junmyeon would say they were in a good healthy relationship. They ate breakfast and dinner together, were honest to each other and when they were fighting they would talk it out and try to find a middle ground. Most of the time it wasn’t even huge things to argue about. Most of the times it was Yifan complaining about him leaving dishes all over the apartment and others it was Junmyeon being irritated over him not coming home to eat dinner. Like responsible adults should, they always vented and talked it out.

 

“I told you to call the landlord two weeks ago about the broken sink Yifan!” Junmyeon glared at his boyfriend who was sitting in the couch as he turned away from the dishwater refusing to go down the drain.

 

“Sorry I forgot.” Yifan muttered back, frowning at the sharp tone in the brunet’s voice.

 

“No Yifan I asked you last week as well to call and you said you would after hanging out with Zitao. If you’re going to forget the state of your house when you’re out maybe you should just stay at home until you can make that call and fix it.”

 

“What’s with you? It’s human to forget sometimes okay?” Pushing up from the couch he walked towards the kitchen where Junmyeon was washing his hands. “Are you telling me I’m grounded because sure hell sound like it?”

 

“Maybe I am, maybe you should stay home more and actually tend to your house and me. You’re always out with Luhan and Yixing you even forgot to call about the sink!”

 

“You’re not my mom Myeon I can hang out with people if I want to. It’s not like I’m ignoring you! I’m home at least six days of the week. Or are you just jealous because your only friend here moved back to Korea?”

 

Yifan could see the anger light up in his boyfriend’s usually warm and kind eyes, now wide with betrayal. “How _dare_ you! No. Yifan how dare you bring that up!” Junmyeon yelled, lifting a finger to gesture at the taller. “You know how fucking insecure I am over living here from the start!”

 

“Yeah but we’ve been here for three years now Myeon! Your mandarin won’t get better if you lock yourself up in our house. Go out and try get some new friends and stop taking it out on me because I have to maintain other relationships as well!”

 

“I’m not locking my self up! If you haven’t noticed I go to work and do all the grocery shopping in this house! So all I’m asking for is for you to call the damn landlord about the sink!”

 

Yifan realized this wasn’t like them at all they were responsible. However he couldn’t find himself to think logically, maybe they both had been having a bad day today as it was and the broken sink was just the match to start a fire.

 

They continued to argue back and forth but all Junmyeon could think of half way in was how fucking hot Yifan looked in his loose tank top and grey sweatpants he was trailing off. His chestnut hair was still slightly damp from his shower and before he knew it he gripped onto the short strands and pulled him down in a kiss.

 

Junmyeon stood on his toes as his hand kept the elder in place as he desperately moved their lips together. The shock had Yifan still for a moment before he gripped the others waist and pushed him against the counter and kissed back, using more teeth than lips but he wasn’t compiling.

 

The counter was digging into his lower back uncomfortably so Junmyeon moved his free hand back to push himself away from the counter. Yifan let out a grunt and pushed him back, using one of his hands to tilt the younger’s head up so he could kiss him at a better angle.

 

With a pout Junmyeon pushed Yifan away and panted, chest rising and falling as he stalked up to him and grabbed his shirt, starting to walk towards the bedroom. But Yifan had other plans as he pushed him against the living room wall, trapping him with his cheek pressed against the cool wall.

 

Yifan ground his hips against Junmyeon’s ass and the latter could feel Yifan growing hard through their thin clothes and he moaned. While biting into his bottom lip Junmyeon leaned his head back to rest against his chest as he continued to rut against his ass.

 

“Kiss me.” The younger demanded, cupping the back of Yifan’s neck to pull him down into a searing kiss. Yifan bit down on his bottom lip and smirked as he tugged at it with his teeth before letting go licking his own.

 

His large palm came to rest over Junmyeon’s growing hardness in his pajama pants and the younger felt his knees go weak as Yifan’s erection slid between his cheeks and his whole body shuddered pleasantly. Yifan pushed his warm hand into the front of his thin baby blue pajama pants and then let the fabric pool around Junmyeon’s ankles. “Can I?”

 

Yifan’s voice was raspy and just above a whisper as a finger slithered down to rub over his hole and his whole body was set on fire. “Yes.” Junmyeon breathed back, pressing back just in time to have him pull his hand away.

 

“Then suck.” Three long fingers passed his swollen red lips and he immediately went to work, sucking on the fingers sloppily, saliva running down his chin as he swirled his tongue around the digits. Yifan pulled his sweat pants and underwear off as well with his free hand and kicked them to the side.

 

As each finger stretched him Junmyeon squirmed and moaned his boyfriend’s name like a mantra. “I’m sorry Yifan… I–aaah… there was a really annoying costumer at the store today…I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” He felt guilty for linking his anger towards his costumers at the store with Yifan’s forgetfulness.

 

“Don’t come apologize now, I was going to _fuck_ you.” Yifan chuckled and pushed in a third finger. “I’m sorry as well…I was a being plain mean. But I’m still going to fuck you like we’re mad at each other okay? We can talk it out afterwards?”

 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon nodded, smiling back at the elder and leaned up to kiss him softly once before he let out a strangled sound as Yifan pumped his fingers into him quicker until he was a trembling mess. He struggled with keeping himself up as he was brought closer to his orgasm but Yifan soon withdrew his fingers and the other sobbed at the loss.

 

Without a word Yifan turned him around and picked him up, walking him up to sit on the desk and spit into his hand a couple times before stroking himself. Junmyeon sat back, holding the sides of the desk as the blunt tip of Yifan’s cock pressed against his stretched hole.

 

“ _Fuck_ me Yifan.” He hissed and the elder snapped his hips into Junmyeon, burying himself deep inside of the younger that shrieked at the sudden shot of pain up his spine. Yifan took the younger’s hands and guided them up to his shoulders and his legs around his hips as he let him adjust for a little while.

 

“Weren’t you going to fuck me like you hated me?” Junmyeon whispered legs already trembling and he was aware he’d come within a few minutes. Yifan smiled and leaned down and kissed his neck, licking over the pulse with a low rumble of a moan. Soon enough he pulled his hips back and slammed back in.

 

Junmyeon cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and clinging to his lover who was already finding a quick rough pace. The pens on the desk were pushed off the surface with the rough movements as the desk slammed against the wall.

 

“ _Harder_ …” The smaller groaned, toes curling behind Yifan’s back as he felt himself getting closer. The other grabbed Junmyeon’s left thigh, forcing him to lean back over the desk to get a different angle. Junmyeon sobbed as Yifan hit his prostate.

 

As he continued to abuse his prostate Junmyeon came with his back arched of the hard surface. White ribbons spurted out and covered his chest, his eyes rolled to the back and he slammed his head back against the desk. His whole body trembled as Yifan continued to drive into him with vigor.

 

“You look so beautiful when you come…” The brunet leaned down to kiss Junmyeon as he fucked himself to completion. When the familiar bubbling hot feeling filled his lower stomach he pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock while pulling out.

 

Junmyeon pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing when Yifan pulled out. He watched, mouth dry, as Yifan fisted himself with loud moans. “Come here….” He gasped and tugged at Junmyeon’s arm that scrambled to get off the desk and down to his knees.

 

“Let me.” Junmyeon breathed and opened his mouth, sucking in the head of his cock hard and flicking his tongue over the dark red tip.

 

“Junmyeon…shit.” Yifan thrusted into his mouth, listening to the gargled noise Junmyeon made as he came down his throat. The younger sucked him dry before pulling away with a soft pop, licking cum off his lips.

 

Once they both were collected Junmyeon smiled. “Lets take a bath and talk? We can get wine.”

 

“Sounds lovely darling.”


	16. harry potter!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love a good old hp au????

“You should be ashamed! Your mother and I are very disappointed in you Kim Junmyeon! We thought as an older brother would be a role model and not run off to Hogsmeade with your friends! Did you really believe you wouldn’t get caught? You’re smarter than this Junmyeon. We’ll talk more when you come home on your break!”

 

The loud booming voice from the howler echoed in the great hall and everyone was turned towards the poor hufflepuff student who stared at the ripped up red paper in shame. His cheeks burning pink and tears threatening to fall as people whispered.

 

Some people next to the boy, Junmyeon was his name, tried to comfort him but the auburn haired boy just whimpered something to his friend who just patted his back and looked around the great hall. People were still staring at him as if he was an animal and he was clearly very uncomfortable.

 

Kris couldn’t handle seeing the boy looking so hopeless he had to think of something to get the attention directed on something else. He had two things in mind. The first thing was starting a food fight but he rather not get into the trouble and cost his house several points for that. The other thing was pulling his pants down and mooing the entire great hall.

 

Honestly he’d had a crush on the younger student for some time now but he was elder and a slytherin so he knew that the hufflepuff students didn’t exactly trust him so he never got the chance to approach. And when he tried last month his friends had pulled him away rather terrified.

 

Mooing the great hall wouldn’t get him in too much trouble, maybe a scolding from Kyuhyun at most. Most of the people in his grade, from all houses, knew he didn’t take himself too seriously and had no trouble embarrassing himself since people still were scared of him and wouldn’t tease him for more than a few days.

 

“Jongdae, can you whistle for me? Loud.” His friend looked at him curiously from across the table before putting his fingers between his lips and whistling loudly, gaining the attention from the whole great hall.

 

Kris stood up on the bench and yelled. “I hope no one’s a werewolf!” Before pulling his pants and underwear down and everyone burst out laughing, Kris grinned and quickly pulled them back up, glancing at the hufflepuff student who stared at him with a small smile, giggling with the tan boy next to him.

 

With a gummy smile he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. “Nope! I guess we’re safe for now, you’re welcome!” When stepping down from the bench Kyuhyun walked up to him with a frown and grabbed his arm, pulling him out to the exit to lecture him.

 

Kris blamed it on a dare and his house teacher brushed it off with a, “don’t do it again or you’ll get detention”. The blond was just happy he could get some attention from Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi.” Kris looked up from the book he was reading and was met by the sweet round face of Kim Junmyeon in a peach knitted sweater, light watched jeans and round glasses. He looked absolutely adorable.

 

“Hey.” He said and closed the history of magic book he was reading. Junmyeon glanced back over his shoulder at a boy and a girl before looking back at him, fidgeting with the book about astronomy.

 

“I wanted to thank you for what you did in the great hall this Thursday. I was really embarrassed about that howler… and you redirected their attention to yourself and I thought it was really thoughtful.”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing! I couldn’t stand such a cute little thing like you look so devastated.” Kris smiled at him, inside he was cheering in glee that the smaller hufflepuff student came up to talk to him. Because he may or may have not been crushing on him for a while now.

 

“I was uhm…I’m not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for two weeks as a punishment from my parents. So I thought that maybe we could like look at the stars over the two tins of sugared butterfly wings? As a thank you.”

 

“Is it a date?” Kris asked, enjoying the sight of Junmyeon’s cheeks heat up and eyes widen. His hands began to fidget and he shifted to the other foot, looking to the side.

 

“I–if you want it to be a date…” Junmyeon trailed off, hoping his upper classman wasn’t messing with him right now. Because damn, Kris was fucking hot and he would really like to go on a date with him. “Yes?”

 

“Cool, you free tonight? I can come by your dorms around ten?” Junmyeon nodded and smiled widely. Kris acknowledged how his heart skipped as he looked at the glowing cheeks and all he wanted to do was to kiss them.

 

“Yeah, that’s great! I’ll see you later!” He said and turned around to leave, waving at him timidly before hurrying back to his friends who smiled at him and whispered happily to him as they walked further into the library and Kris grinned as he picked his book back up to continue to read.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_5 weeks later_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris was strolling down the corridors when he heard the whines and curses from one of the empty classrooms. The voice sounded familiar so he searched for the exact source and found one of the doors half open. Pushing it open he peeked inside and grinned when he saw Junmyeon in his school uniform practicing his patrons.

 

“Expecto patronum!” With a flick of his wrist light blue and white flooded out and swirled into the smallest little bunny he’d seen. It jumped around on the floor and he couldn’t help himself and laughed.

 

That his patronus was a bunny fit him so well!

 

However Junmyeon noticed the sound and whipped around to the door and turned dark red when he saw Kris lingering in the opening. “What?” He whined, his spell breaking and the bunny turning into specks of glowing dust.

 

“I heard someone curse and I thought I’d go help. I’m a perfect after all.” Kris opened the door and then closed it after himself. “Practicing for your datda?” Junmyeon nodded and lowered his wand with a sigh.

 

“Don’t laugh at my patronus…” Junmyeon muttered out and jumped up to sit on a bench, Kris leaning against the teacher’s desk lazily with a shrug.

 

“I’m sorry, it fit you so well with the bunny. You’re small, cute and soft, much like a bunny. Plus it’s not the actual patronus animal that matters, it’s how good your spell is.”

 

“Then what’s yours?” Kris grinned and took his wand from his pocket and rolled the red wood between his fingers before standing straight. He coughed and Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

 

“Expecto patronum!” The same tendrils of white and blue came out to form a large body and Junmyeon had to take a few steps back before ending up next to Yifan.

 

“You have to be kidding me…” In front of him was a medium sized dragon flexing its wings and standing on its hind legs before returning to the ground. “A damn dragon! You’re not allowed to say things like that when your patronus is a dragon!”

 

His little fist came to punch Kris’ arm and he lost his focus and the dragon vanished. “Why does everyone have a cool patronus? Jongin has a bear and Yuri has a horse. I have a dumb little bunny…”

 

“Hey, your patronus is a part of yourself don’t look down on it. It’s amazing because it’s you.” Junmyeon blushed and punched Kris in the arm a second time, only this time it was half-heartedly and he whined in the back of his throat. “It’s true. Show me again.”

 

Muttering something under his breath Junmyeon took up his posture and chanted the spell and with a flick of his wrist the bunny came to hop out in the air, reaching higher and up around the lamp before hopping down to one of the desks.

 

“It’s smaller than our charm books…”

 

“Pocket size.”

 

“Does this mean I’m small?”

 

“Have you looked yourself in the mirror, you’re tiny.”

 

“Am not! I’m going to grow…”

 

Kris smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He watched as Junmyeon continued to practice his patronus, trying to make it at least a portion larger. The small pout of his lips was a dead giveaway he was concentrating hard. Kris smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back a few steps, making Junmyeon loose his focus.

 

“You’re allowed back to Hogsmeade again right?” Junmyeon nodded. “Sweet, because I want to take you on a second date this weekend.”

 

“Wasn’t our study session in the library last week a date?” The younger turned so he was facing Kris completely, smiling at him.

 

“Tao came and ruined it within thirty minutes so I wouldn’t call it a date. So this will be our second.” Junmyeon nodded, agreeing to the logic before putting his wand in his pocket. “Do you kiss on second dates?”

 

“You wanted a kiss?” Junmyeon played innocent as he took a step closer. “I thought I gave you enough of them on our first date…”

 

“Can I get a little kiss now? I want something to cheer me up since I’ll be patrolling the corridors tonight with Chanyeol.”

 

Junmyeon smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the elder’s plump lips before pulling away with a giggle. “Is that good?”

 

Kris hummed, rubbing his chin in thought before wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and pulling him closer. “One more.” He murmured as he leaned in to press their lips together a second time.


	17. canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft boys holding hands are the best aren't they???Yifan is basically a big baby

Before debuting Yifan would be a little less worried about loosing Junmyeon when they were out. Not a lot of people recognized them at all and they often just went to places with less people. But once they started promoting and they started to travel around in large groups and meet hundreds of fans at the airport Yifan had told him, “I want to hold your hand so you don’t disappear in the folk mass”.

 

From then on Yifan would grab his hand and lace their fingers together while walking around the airport or when walking around in town so he wouldn’t get lost in the mass of people around them. Junmyeon had no issue with it at all; he liked the feeling of Yifan’s large hand enveloping his smaller one in warmth. Plus he was happy that Yifan was worried about loosing him, showing his leader side.

 

It went from walking around in public to make sure he didn’t wander off to holding his hand while taking late or early walks together. Or when they went to their usual spot for food and Yifan took his hand without saying anything and Junmyeon didn’t comment on it either. They were getting recognized more and more when they were out so maybe it was just for safety.

 

Well, Junmyeon didn’t complain as they walked down the street from their dorms hand in hand, no particular destination in mind as they talked about “leader stuff” as Baekhyun named their little walks and talks. They talked about the schedules for the units and whatever they had done today.

 

It was however when Yifan started to hold his hand when they were alone at home watching TV or when talking in the practice room while the others drank water or rested for a few minutes before continuing.

 

He still loved holding hands with Yifan but this could impossibly be for not loosing him in the folk mass. Because for Buddha’s sake, they were in the kitchen at K’s dorms cooking rice and steamed vegetables when the other leader took his hands in his and played with their fingers mindlessly as he talked about some basket game.

 

“Yifan.” Junmyeon cut him off, catching his attention and he quieted down, smiling at the shorter.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why do you keep holding my hands all the time?”

 

“For safety precautions.”

 

“We’re alone in the kitchen, I’m not going to get lost.”

 

“You could burn yourself on the steam. You’re not that good of a cook.”

 

Pouting Junmyeon accepted the answer and let Yifan hold his hands as they continued to speak about the basketball game until the rice was done and they called the rest of the members to get the bowls and set the table.

 

After dinner they sat at the TV watching a variety show with the elder members from exo m. Junmyeon had his knees pulled up to his chest and Yifan sat next to him. Half way through the show Yifan took his hand and laced their fingers together, pulling him closer so that he was leaned up against his shoulder as he played with their fingers.

 

He couldn’t comment on it now with Minseok and Luhan right next to them so he kept quiet and simply cuddled up into the other with a sigh. Next to him the elder smiled and moved their hands to rest in his lap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He and Yifan were standing next to each other in the airport waiting to get on the plane. Of course a certain someone was holding his hand as they spoke in hushed voices about the upcoming concert. Junmyeon heard a few fans squealing over something and he looked over his shoulder to see them point a camera at them and he realized that maybe they stood too close. Maybe they held hands for too long for it to be just casual.

 

But when trying to tug his hand away Yifan refused to let go and he gave up with a sigh, letting him hold his hand, letting go only when walking on the plane.

 

“We’re alone in our hotel room Yifan you can let go.” Junmyeon mused as ha slipped his hand away from the other to go into the bathroom and wash his face. The elder sighed and walked to sit on their bed, removing his clothes and just relaxing in a t-shirt and briefs.

 

“You want to watch some TV?” Yifan called from the other room and got a “Yes” from the bathroom and he turned it on, flipping through the few channels they got before deciding for some movie and then got comfortable in the bed.

 

Junmyeon soon enough came out of the bathroom, face glowing from the aftermath of his face wash and probably a face scrub. He looked beautiful and Yifan shifted closer when he came to sit on the bed with him in his tank top and shorts.

 

The second he sat on the bed he took his hand and ran his thumb over the curve of Junmueon’s. “Yifan. We’re alone in our hotel room and I’m not cooking. Why are you holding my hand? You’re doing it probably twenty hours of the day by now.”

 

“It’s nice. Who knows maybe you get some impulse thought and spring out the door. I have to hold your hand.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I _want_ to.”

 

Junmyeon suddenly broke out into a large grin and turned to the elder. “You want to hold my hand?” Yifan flushed and pouted.

 

“What about if I want to? You have really soft cute little hands. They feel so small in mine and I do want to protect you.”

 

“Just tell me you want to hold my hands. I’m fine with it. Just be honest Yifan.”

 

“Okay. Junmyeon?”

 

“Yes Yifan?”

 

“Can I hold your hand forever?”

 

"Of course."


	18. au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may or may not just want them to furiously make out :///

The music was loud in his ears and he was sure they’d ring after getting out of here but Junmyeon didn’t care right now. This was the first real party he went to after his boyfriend broke up with him and he needed to unwind and just get laid like Jongdae had said.

 

However his friend had abandoned him and he was left to push through all the people to get to the kitchen and get another cup of whatever it was, as long as it made him drunk. The red cups were lined up and he grabbed one, making a face as he sipped the strong alcohol. As he drank he scooped out the room to try and find someone hot and gay.

 

Well, maybe he could find some drunk enough straight boy who wanted to try something new. But all he could see was mediocre looking boys and they all talked to girls. Frowning he looked at people leaving the kitchen and he downed the last of his drink and took a new cup and stumbled out into he living room with the people dancing.

 

More like grinding on each other he decided when he saw everyone just in a pile rubbing their dicks against girl’s butts and he scrunched his nose, sipping the cup before setting it aside on a bookshelf. He should calm down unless he wanted to become completely shitfaced.

 

“Not having fun?” A deep voice called over the loud music and he looked up to see a man with glasses, grey hair pushed to the side with dark roots and piercings adoring his ears. He smirked down at him and Junmyeon said a quick prayer to every holy entity that he was a little gay because when he saw the tight fitting black t-shirt and tattoos and the tight black pants Junmyeon felt his mouth go dry.

 

“Trying to. Not drunk or straight enough to join the grinding pit yet. And if I don’t calm down with my drinking I’ll be way gone! I’ve already have had two glasses of whatever that is.” Junmyeon said and nodded at the red cup in the stranger’s large hand. And fuck would he want those long fingers deep inside him.

 

The man chuckled, pushing his glasses further up the slope of his nose. “I see, wouldn’t want you to get hurt either so go drink some water before finishing that glass. You don’t really seem to be the kind of person to be on parties.”

 

“I’m here to forget about my ex. It’s been a few weeks and I need to get my ass back out there. What’s your name?” Junmyeon asked, smiling up at the other.

 

“I see. My name is Kris. You go to college here or just crashing the party?”

 

“I’m a philosophy major. You?”

 

“Music. Maybe that’s why I don’t’ recognize you, we probably don’t have any classes in common at all.”

 

“Yeah, I’d remember someone as hot as you?”

 

Kris laughed and leaned against the wall. “Maybe that alcohol is getting to your head already, or are you trying to flirt?”

 

Junmyeon bit his lip and shrugged. “Not sure…I’m rather intoxicated I think but I suck at flirting so I guess it’s just the alcohol ruining my filter.”

 

It was nice talking to Kris, he was mildly drunk and his voice was low and he felt warm. It was much better talking to him than grinding up against some stranger on the dance floor and he found himself get into deep conversations.

 

They were in the middle of a discussion about the Roswell UFO crash when he saw a familiar tall brunet walking into the room, a red cup in his hand and the even taller blond Luhan left him for and he looked at Kris.

 

Cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. “Are you single?” He blurted out and Kris raised a thick brow in question.

 

“Yeah? Why are you asking?”

 

“My ex is here, please make out with me? He’s looking and I don’t want to look pathetic and alone, make out with me and make sure the tall brunet by the door sees.” Junmyeon murmured and Kris shrugged, setting his cup down on the bookshelf next to his.

 

“Okay, sure. Ready?” Kris put a hand on his waist and pulled him closer. Junmyeon glanced towards the door, nodding and pretending to listen to something Kris whispered into his ear.

 

“Yeah..” The first thing Junmyeon thought about was how fucking soft Kris’ lips were and damn was he a good kisser. He wasted no time pushing his tongue into his mouth and coaxing him into using his tongue as well.

 

Through lidded eyes he could see Luhan whisper something to Sehun and he felt like grinning when Kris ran his hand further up his back and pulled away for a second, pressing his lips to his ear instead. “Are they still here? Should I go further if you’re fine with it?”

 

Junmyeon realized his breathing was quicker he let out a breathy, “yeah”. Kris nodded and nipped at his lobe before turning them around so that Junmyeon was in full view to his ex as he ran his hand down to grab a handful of his ass. With a firm squeeze he slotted their lips back together and fuck, he _moaned_.

 

If this kept up he was going to fucking loose it, Kris’ tongue just felt so damn good drawing patterns on his tongue. His own hands rested on his shoulders, pulling him down as the other continued to grope his ass and thighs, almost roughly pulling him closer.

 

It was within a few seconds he was pushed up against the wall, Kris knee between his thighs as he stood on his toes not to get to much pressure on his cock. The other licked over his kiss-swollen lips and bit down on Junmyeon’s bottom lip. His large hands rested on his hips and hips pressing against his.

 

Kris kissing down his neck was a surprise and he let out a small gasp as he sunk his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck. Luhan was a little closer, dancing with Sehun at the edge of the grinding pit and stealing glances at him and Kris basically eating each other up by the bookshelf.

 

“He looks jealous.” Junmyeon breathed but Kris didn’t hear it over the loud music, too focused on kissing his way back up to his lips and the smaller giggled.

 

Junmyeon continued to gasp and whimper as Kris assaulted his neck, eventually leaving a hickey but he was okay with that. “Walk with me upstairs so it looks like we’re hooking up.” The music student whispered and gave his ass a squeeze to punctuate.

 

The brunet nodded and took Kris’ hand that was offered and they made their way upstairs, pushing past people chattering in the stairs. Once they reached a rather empty room with people playing spin the bottle they sat on the bed and sighed.

 

“Thanks, I owe you.” Junmyeon grinned and ignored the light feeling he got from kissing Kris and the tingling sensation on his skin where he had touched. But he had come here to get laid; maybe Kris would be the one to take him home.

 

“No problem, I know how annoying exes can be. Plus I got to make out with a cute boy so it’s a win win.” Kris said and shrugged. Junmyeon giggled and smiled widely at the other.

 

“So where were we? You said something about the government covering up the crash and silencing witnesses?”


	19. writer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i had more time to work on this but it's 2h left of the 19th and i can't write anything else in 2h soooo. also i've been listening to amber's solo album while writing the last part and hey @SM if you reading this give f(x) a come back

Kris hadn’t been living in his old apartment in La Ciotat for very long. Maybe half a year had gone by since he settled down in the small one roomer with a balcony secured with curved steel in fading white paint. It was an old part of the town and not many tourists ventured this far into the off side parts of the town so it was kept authentic.

 

The neighborhood was filled with families and old people, a perfectly calm atmosphere. Every morning at seven a street market at the town square opened with local farmers and bakers sold their goods and Kris went down to buy a fresh baguette every Saturday and Wednesday.

Plus the people attending the market were perfect subjects for his writing. His observational eyes finding little quirks to tuck away in the back of his head for a character.

A lot of interesting people lived here. The old bakery owner who always had a smile on his thin chapped lips and his old German shepherd who would sit next to him obediently.

The lone mother to two rowdy little girls that loved to sing, she was visibly tired with the bags under her eyes but she seemed to wear a genuine smile every time ha saw her.

And the obviously newly wedded couple that never was seen without the other, their hands seemingly glued together. The woman had long curly dark brown hair always pulled back with a silk scarf and freckles decorating her nose and cheeks. The man was tall and lanky with a charming smile and short black hair. He wondered how long their relationship would stay the same.

But what stuck out like s sore thumb in the family friendly community was the short Korean man with unnatural blond colored hair. Funnily enough they were actually neighbors and he’d see him smoking a cigarette on his balcony clad in a lapis blue crêpe westernized kimono.

The blond young man with sweet rounded features that always hung off of a different man’s arm at night while entering his apartment, he was an interesting character indeed.

It wasn’t like he was oblivious to what was going on next door. The walls were thin enough to hear a beautiful honey voice scream out in ecstasy at night. In the morning he was seen on the balcony with his cigarette as the man left the apartment silently.

Kris had of course stacked this intriguing man in his pillar of people he observed closer. And he found new drawn inspiration when watching him speed off in an old red rusty car to what he supposed was to work.  


He himself worked in a bookstore on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. The money he’d made from the two published books he’d written were enough to pay his rent for three years. Hopefully by then he’d thrown out a new story to tell. And something told him the story would be about the blond boy next door.

 

Kris was situated on the out serving of a restaurant one evening when the blond walked by in a red and white striped shirt and denim shorts speaking furiously in French. He was rather new to the language but he was a quick learner and he made out the conversation to be something about he over pet cancelling up something.

 

But since he hadn’t heard the whole conversation he couldn’t link it together. The man walked into s bakery and after that came out with a white paper bag and a young boy following him out almost like a puppy as they said goodbye. Kris wrote a little post it note and stuck it to a page in his journal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He gave the man the name _Jianhuren_ after he saw the blond break up a fight on the street where two teenage boys had stolen a doll from a younger girl while her mother was busy inside a shop. Kris watched from his balcony as the blond scolded them and flicked their ears as they hung their heads in shame. The attention they had gotten from passer-byers too much as a man, who was maybe shorter than them yell at them.

 

Eventually they apologized to the little girl and ran off after promising _Jianhuren_ they’d never do anything like that again. He gave the doll back to the girl who smiled and hugged him as he wiped stray tears from her cheek before reaching into his natural cotton shopping bags and pulled out a pack of strawberries. The girl was handed a few and with that he left, glancing up at him before entering the apartment.

 

Kris sipped his coffee and continued to type on his rough draft on his laptop plugged into an extension chord from his apartment so he could enjoy the afternoon sun before it disappeared over the roof. His editor back at home in Canada, Kyungsoo, had requested he sent him what he’d gathered so far from his exile to the small village.

 

The writer who was still trying to figure out exactly what he wanted the story to be about decided to write down a very basic draft. He needed to get to know _Jianhuren_ better if he was to get a good novel out of this. Kris Wu did not do anything half assed.

 

So while sitting there watching as seagulls soared over the houses he thought of ways to introduce the two in such a natural way as possible. Maybe accidentally bump into him at the market one day and naturally engage in conversation or ask if he could borrow some sugar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly after three more months the nightly visits lessened. The blond was no longer seen dragging a man into his apartment and made the bedframe rattle against the thin walls and he no longer sat alone in the morning smoking a cigarette while waiting for the nightly visitors to leave.

 

The loud moans and visits continued, but now it was the same face appearing a few days a week only to get a kiss from the blond then they would enter the apartment next to his. He could hear the eager footsteps across the hall and the door close.

 

He had to admit the man was handsome. The man was tall, well built and obviously shared the same ethnicity. His hair was short and neatly cut, the dark color contrasting against the light blond of his lover. And Kris was more than familiar with both of their names by now as he could hear their heated moans through the walls. Junmyeon and Siwon. But he never wrote the names down.

 

One Saturday morning after buying his bread at the market he went to have breakfast on the balcony only to find the two sitting there together, Junmyeon in Siwon’s lap as the smaller smoked a cigarette and leaned over the rail to look at the people underneath them.

 

Taking his spot he sat back and listened to their quiet conversation in Korean as Siwon pressed kisses to the back of his long pale neck. They looked happy and Kris opened his laptop to write down that even seemingly broken souls could find happiness and love. But he wondered if this would alter the character he was writing.

 

The young hopeless boy who lends his body to strange men in the nights to fill the cracks in his tattered and wild heart, maybe he could get a happy ending. Just maybe the story wasn’t as tragic as he had planned it out to be. Maybe Kyungsoo would like that idea even more.

 

Kris was still to introduce himself to his neighbor and get to know him on a different level than just observing, because one could just get that much information from watching people.

 

Eventually the pair walked back inside and he could hear them laugh and he suddenly felt completely lost when looking at the twenty pages of rough drafts, now seemingly completely useless. Carding his long fingers through his black hair with a heavy sigh.

 

His muse was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris sat in the small living room watching some late TV when he heard the commotion from other side of the wall. He turned the volume down and tilted his head to listen closer to the muffled yelling.

 

He grabbed his block of bright yellow post its and his pen to write down whatever could later come in use and the first thing he noted was “cracks under the façade” and stuck it to the black leather journal.

 

It was hard to make out what they were saying, switching between Korean and French on and off and it sounded like Junmyeon was crying. But obviously something was wrong with their relationship with how Siwon accused Junmyeon of whoring himself out.

 

The words used against him were harsh and Siwon viciously attacked him with words dipped in venom as the other cried and pleaded for him not to leave.

_“For god’s sake Junmyeon you are suffocating me. It’s not worth it, you’re not worth the struggle.”_

_“Siwon please don’t say that. I’ll give you space please! Please just don’t leave me!”_

Sudden silence filled the apartment complex, only the faint buzzing of his TV going off in the background. White noise to Kris as he listened to the door being slammed shut and angry footsteps walking down the hall and then out on the street.

 

“The whore is back in business!” A heated voice boomed from outside his windows. To be honest Kris wished he could record the conversation to listen back on and write down, such genuine anger and love was difficult to portray without it sounding sappy or robotic. Or even worse, predictable.

 

Kris put the notes into his journal and was about to call it a night, reaching for the remote when three soft knocks were heard on his door. If he didn’t have the volume near silent he’d never hear the hesitant knocks. He knew who was on the other side; the question was simply what he wanted.

 

With swift movements he made it across the room into the hall and opened the door to see a familiar blond boy tremble on the other side, head lowered and left hand cupping over his left cheek. His round cheeks were stained by streaks of tears and hair disheveled, as if he’d just done a round.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you at such a late hour but I wondered if maybe you ad some ice? Like peas in a bag or something…” To hear him speak directly to him for the first time was like being able to see color after a whole life of black and white.

 

“Sure come in.” Junmyeon didn’t even hesitate to step inside and walk over to sit on his couch, eyes still cast down to look at the old wooden floor. He wore the same lapis kimono and cotton shorts. Kris walked over to the fridge and pulled out a half open pack of frozen brussles sprouts. It’d have to do.

 

Handing it over once he walked up to the couch he sat down next to him with a sigh. “I’m Kris Wu by the way.” He watched as the smaller took the cold pack and pressed it to his red cheek.

 

“Kim Junmyeon. I’m sorry…we were really loud I probably woke up the whole apartment complex. But you don’t have to worry, he’s not going to come back.” The distinct sound of heartbreak in his petal soft voice, it was almost as if he could feel the pain in Junmyeon’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I have some ice cream in the freezer as well if you want? If you live plain vanilla.” The blond nodded, much like a child that just lost a toy at the playground. So Kris stood back up to get a spoon and the container of ice cream.

 

While Kris wanted to interrogate him about what happened maybe it’d come off as insensitive. After all they didn’t know each other. “Did he…” Pointing at the cheek still pressed against the cool bag. Junmyeon nodded and removed the pack, weighting it between his two hands. His lip was split and the red on is cheekbone had started to bruise.

 

“I deserved it.” Bitterly he stared at the table fan across the room that buzzed on the lowest setting. His brows pulled together and Kris watched as more tears welled up in those pretty brown eyes.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris got his muse back. The pitiable boy was back but he didn’t bring men home to his apartment anymore after their talk. Apparently Siwon had caught wind of what Junmyeon had done in the past and how many he’d slept with. It triggered a large fight after he accused Junmyeon of being a whore and not giving him enough room to breath.

 

Junmyeon had been in love and was still nursing his heart into a whole piece and apparently Kris was helping because the past month he’d be outside his door to disturb his writing to ask if he could sit with him. Most of the time they sat on his balcony and Junmyeon would smoke and tell him about his life.

 

He grew up here with his single mother who passed in cervical cancer when he was twenty. Junmyeon worked as a barista and his closest friend had moved to Spain with his wife. His hair had been the same shade of blond since he was seventeen, his favorite food was escargots, favorite color was turquoise and favorite animal was canary.

 

But most importantly, Kim Junmyeon was lonely and was bad at being alone. Even if most of his life had been him on his own he craved the attention and presence of other people, but had never been able to commit like he’d done to Siwon. It was his first real relationship.

 

Kris sat up all night writing down his rough drafts and Kyungsoo was glad he’d re-found his muse since it was an interesting character he’d cut out from marble. His editor said that it looked like another bestseller when reading through the first sample chapter.

 

The boy with freckles and messy dark blond hair that moved from town to town trying to find a place to fit in and on his way loosing himself and his dreams, falling into a dark spiral. Finding a new town, meet a man who took a liking to him, seduce his way into his house and leaving with their wallets and with another crack in his heart.

 

All he needed was to work on it, file it down to fine details and he would have his next masterpiece. He never told Junmyeon about being a writer while the blond told him everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris took Junmyeon out for dinner one night, they had become rather close and he thought it would be nice to eat out, since he wasn’t a very good cook and it was seen more casual if they simply went to a restaurant. This wasn’t a date. But he could tell Junmyeon thought highly of the paid dinner and wine.

 

For hours they talked about their childhoods on the out serving of a restaurant with view of the ocean, Junmyeon told him he started to smoke when he was sixteen and it helped him to de-stress. Kris told him he was a heavy smoker back in the days when he was in his early twenties.

 

“How old are you?” Junmyeon asked, tapping the cigarette against the clay ashtray set out on their table before taking another deep breath of the stick between his fingers, sighing out thick white smoke.

 

“Thirty-one in October.” Kris replied, wine glass in his hand as he watched the rise and fall of Junmyeon’s chest. He looked alluring in his heather grey shirt, one side slipping down his shoulder and showing of his collarbone. His skin was practically glowing like rose gold under the pink sunset.

 

Junmyeon without doubt attractive and ranked among the top five handsome people he’d met. He bet he would look enchanting with his skin covered in sheen of sweat, that lapis kimono sticking to his bod and round pink lips hanging open in a soft silent moan.

 

“You don’t look thirty-one. I’d guess on twenty-six maybe. I must be a little kid compared to you. I turned twenty-four this May.” It had been obvious from the start to Kris that there had to be a rather large gap between their ages, he could still see that youth in his brown eyes, twinkling like the stars did at night.

 

“You’re very much and adult, don’t worry. I enjoy your company either way.” Something in Junmyeon’s smile was making him feel an odd stir in his body and when meeting his eyes Kris could see the content gleam as well as something he didn’t quite understand.

 

Junmyeon ran a hand through his blond hair and put the cigarette out before suggesting going back home to which Kris agreed and they walked back side by side as the seagulls screamed from the beach.

 

Kris wondered if he should try making a move on the other for the purpose of knowing exactly how he acted in bed for him to write down and use for his character. He wanted the book to feel authentic. So before parting ways he let his hand wander to Junmyeon’s waist and he pulled him in for a kiss.

 

It had been a great guess because he soon had him pressed up against the corridor wall as he tasted the cigarettes and wine on his tongue while Junmyeon dug hi nails forcefully into the back of his neck. Searching blindly for his keys in his back pocket he managed to unlock the door and usher the blond inside. The door was slammed shut and they stumbled over the books and plants set out in his apartment before he was able to get him onto the bed.

 

He was right. Junmyeon was fucking beautiful while twisted up in pleasure. His hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes glossy from tears. Skin as soft as the lilies on his kitchen table that blossomed into red when he pressed his lips to his neck and chest.

 

As he drove his hips into him with more force Junmyeon looked as if he was loosing it as his eyes went unfocused and they slowly closed ad he started to moan his name louder. Only when releasing deep inside the younger did the loud moans turn into hushed whines and his body writhed, already stained in his own release.

 

Kris wondered, did Junmyeon use him or was it him who used Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Months went by and Junmyeon became a regular in his bed and Kris had never written a book this fast. He felt odd one day however when Junmyeon laid on his chest with a cigarette between his fingers. It wasn’t something he could put his finger on but he felt uneasy, perhaps not in a bad way, but he wasn’t sure.

 

One thing was for sure and that was that it was new to him and he wondered if it had anything to do with Junmyeon.

 

“Kris.” His voice was still heavy with sleep and their bodies dirty from their nightly activities hours ago as Junmyeon put the cigarette out, keeping his head on his chest as he confessed. “I love you.”

 

Those words triggered his body to tingle pleasantly but honestly, he hadn’t even considered that he might have feelings for the man in his arms. He wasn’t one to love he’d told himself long ago and some fling with the muse for his book wasn’t going to change his view on how he played his feelings.

 

Kris could feel the other becoming uncertain and scared, as he stayed quiet. But he lifted a hand to card through the light blond hair to calm him down. Junmyeon being in love wasn’t what he needed, he needed the lost and eager boy his writer had fallen in love with.

 

After a minute he spoke though. “Don’t you think it’s a little early to tell if you’re in love Myeon?” The younger’s body slumped and he turned over to bury his head in his chest.

 

He didn’t get a reply, but it was fine. As long as Junmyeon continued to crave attention and gave him writing gold. Kris hummed as his fingers danced down the bumps of his spine, he ignored the wet sensation on his chest and simply wrapped his arm around him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris loved Junmyeon.

 

He was going slowly at first but the past two months he was speeding up and anytime now he’d crash head first into the affection the younger was so eager to give. But he didn’t want to be in love. It ruined his style of writing and Kyungsoo had commented on him going too easy on the boy he named Elory.

 

As much as he wanted to cut off what he had going on with Junmyeon he noticed that he missed him on the days when he was away at work. He missed his bubbly laugh and how he’d toss him little notes from across their balconies like he was a teenager. It was cute and honestly he relished in the sweet affection.

 

But to finish this book he had to find his way out of love and for weeks all he did was search up a new spot to move to and he found a beautiful house in Etretat. It was far away from La Ciaotat and a long journey from Junmyeon.

 

He walked over to Junmyeon’s apartment when he came home from work and smiled at him as he was greeted by a dizzying kiss. Not many words were exchanged between them as they tumbled into bed. Kris held the younger close as they made love.

 

The blond was happily oblivious for what was to come and Kris was going to keep it that way. It was better if he didn’t see the tears. It was better if he just left without looking back. It was unhealthy to look for traits in other people, to base characters of real humans. But that’s how you kept it real.

 

“I love you.” Kris whispered into his damp blond hair after pulling Junmyeon over the edge with him. Falling asleep was an easy task for Junmyeon who enjoyed the warmth of the other as the night passed, but when he woke up Kris was gone and his apartment was void of belongings except for a journal neatly placed on his desk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two years later the book “Town’s edge” was released and immediately caught his old readers attention and critics called it a beautiful tragedy.

 

Elory who fell in love with a man who already belonged to someone else and through years of pain and loosing himself in bits over the whole world he jumped off the edge of a bridge into the sea. But the suicide had been glossed over and only a few had figured out the tragic end.

 

Kyungsoo was happy with him and they were to celebrate once he came back home, but he had some other tasks in hand as for now as he drove through the streets in an early morning. He begged that Junmyeon hadn’t moved, because if that were the case he’d be gone forever.

 

He parked the car by the beach and basically ran through the streets and through the market that to his surprise still was being held.

 

The streets looked the same and at the market were filled with the same people. It was as if he’d never left in the beginning. However the newly wedded couple was holding a little toddler between them as they walked back home and the single mother with her rowdy kids got help from her now teen kids pack down some vegetables in some bags.

 

Junmyeon wasn’t there.

 

Once arriving to his old apartment complex he almost started crying when he saw a familiar figure seated with a cigarette between nibble fingers clad in a lapis kimono. The only difference was the empty look in his face and his now pitch black hair.

 

He could barley contain himself as he whistled to gain his attention and the younger almost dropped his cigarette as he saw who was two floors down from him. Shooting up from the unsteady wooden sun chair he grabbed the rail. For a few minutes they just stared at each other, having a whole conversation of forgiveness.

 

Junmyeon turned to run into his apartment and down the stairs to the bottom floor and Kris could feel his heart flutter in his chest when a disheveled looking Junmyeon came running out, crashing into his arms and sobbing into his chest, yelling in French at him for being stupid.

 

He pulled away and there was so many emotions playing in his brown eyes and finally Junmyeon raised his hand to slap Kris across the face. With a hiss he nodded and turned back to smile sadly at the younger who sobbed. “I deserved that didn’t I?”

 

“I hate you.” Junmyeon whispered as he wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him down in a kiss, salty crystals dripping down his cheeks as Kris held him close and kissed back with as much love he could muster.

 

“I love you.” With a sigh Kris felt his own eyes water.

 

“You’re so horrible.” Junmyeon muttered against his lips. “But I still love you.”


	20. soulmate au-ish i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis also sucks i'm sorry i'm just tired and stressed but eyyyy, some what follow up on the historical au, my fav from this collection this far

Junmyeon woke up from another dream about him. The man he didn’t know about yet he visited his dreams almost every night. It was starting to drive him crazy especially since he woke up flustered from another steamy dream. However this time the man had long dark hair pulled up in a tight bun on his head and wore heavy armor.

 

It was embarrassing to wake up in the morning to find out he had soiled his own underwear during the night as well. Thinking back on the vivid image of his strong angular face and heavy lustful eyes as he _slammed_ into him only made him groan in embarrassment.

 

Who was this man?

 

With a sigh he got out of the bed and pulled the dirty boxers off and replaced them with a pair of new ones when his phone went off. The display showed a silly low quality picture of his brother Jongin during new years holding two drinks and a pair of led glasses on the tip of his nose.

 

“Hey?”

 

_“Where are you we were supposed to meet you at the train station twenty minutes ago?”_

 

Fuck, he’d overslept again. He hadn’t even set a damn alarm! “Oh my god I’m sorry! You can go to the café and I’ll meet you up there okay?”

 

“Did you dream of _him_ again?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t get it though, I don’t know him and I can’t find out what it means when researching online. Most of the dreams are wet dreams as well, which is embarrassing.”

 

“Maybe you should find a real dream analyst or some kind of foreteller? These dreams are coming more frequent and they must mean something. Well, Minnie and I are heading to the café then. See you there.”

 

“Maybe I should. See you soon.”

 

After hanging up he took a quick cold shower to wake him up. There was something with the man that he couldn’t shake off. How it felt so right and calming to be with him in his dreams, it all felt so real. Almost like playing out a part of a theatre where he himself was the lead role.

 

The dreams were different form the usual ones he had where he’d forget about most of them minutes after waking up. But every dream with this man was etched into his memory and he could remember every second, every touch and every word.

 

From what he could tell the dreams were set back in a very old time and he wore layers of silk robes while the other man wore his armor.

 

Junmyeon finally got dressed and hurried to the café to meet his brothers, apologizing a hundred times when he came there, breath heavy from running as he sat down across the two. Minseok shook his head and reached over to pinch his younger brothers cheek.

 

“It’s fine, just don’t make your hyungs wait like this next time. I already got my coffee but Jongin wanted to wait for you so you two go order.” He said and the two went to order their coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon jolted awake in the early hours sweating and panting. The moonlight filtered through the curtains and he felt incredibly hot and sticky. With the dream still fresh in his mind he crawled out of bed to open the window, taking a few breaths of cool air before crashing back into bed.

 

Yifan was his name apparently. He was some kind of admiral and in his dream he’d been riding on a white horse in silk robes when passing a village, half of it crushed and burnt to the ground and dead bodies of men littering the streets.

 

Gurgling silenced a scream of desperation and then he met eyes with him. The man that had been in all of his dreams for so long stood with a bloody sword in his right hand with a bleeding body at his feet. Had he done this to the village? Had Yifan single handedly killed a whole village?

 

A shiver went up his spine as the man seemed to stare into his soul, a wicked grin on his lips as he turned to stab the sword into the chest of an approaching man behind him. Even as Junmyeon watched him slay man after man he didn’t feel threatened by the sharp sword as he came up to approach him.

 

Very little conversation was made, but Junmyeon had felt at home when he felt a rough hand on his thigh and a rough voice telling him to get off. As if it’d be okay to die by his hand right then and there without putting up a fight.

 

All rations went out the window as he let Yifan take him in the bed inside a hut of one of the men he’d probably slaughtered. They seemed connected from the start, like they already knew one another. Maybe they did, but then why did they ask for each other’s names and asked from what country they came from.

 

Before felling asleep he decided to seek out a dream therapist that could maybe clear some things up for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dream therapist looked at him as if he was crazy when he explained the dreams and Junmyeon left with basically nothing usable. He grumbled over the wasted money as he searched on his phone for a foreteller. Jongin had suggested two places and he settled for the one with the cutest design on their home page.

 

He got on a train and hoped she had time for him. The old women he went to owned a small little shop with crystals and magical objects. It felt a little odd and he didn’t really like being here. But Junmyeon wanted and needed an answer to his dreams.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if you had some time? I want to ask about some dreams I’ve been having lately. Maybe you could help me?”

 

“We’ll see what I can do for you darling, come into the back and I’ll set some things up.” He was led back behind a curtain and a few beaded curtains until he saw a small room with candles and large geodes. The old lady lit some incense and looked through a cupboard.

 

“What’s your zodiac darling?”

 

“Gemini.”

 

She nodded and pulled out some crystals and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. Junmyeon licked his lips as she set the table, nervous about seeming crazy. “So tell me about these dreams of your darling. You don’t have to pay me if I can’t help you.”

 

He nodded and again began to explain; that for the past year he has had dreams of a man he thought went by the name Wu Yifan. That most of them included intercourse and was usually set far back in time.

 

When he was done she just smiled at him and laughed softly. “It sounds like you’re recalling very old memories from a past life. This man must be your soul mate; your soul must want to find him. Do you want me to check up the name Wu Yifan?”

 

The old lady sounded crazy but he found himself nodding either way. It was the only explanation he had this far and if she could find something about this Wu Yifan. So he sat and waited as she looked through some old books and after a few minutes she let out a ‘aha’.

 

“Look here. Wu Yifan was the admiral of China’s army during the Yuan dynasty. And according to the text he was the forbidden lover to their enemy. The emperors son even and I suppose that you posses the soul of this man.”

 

Junmyeon listened to her explain and he found himself doubt it all too much but he thanked her greatly for helping him and paid what she wanted before leaving to go home and research exactly how reliable the story was.

 

He hadn’t heard of any Wu Yifan being involved with any son of the emperor during China’s Yuan dynasty. Oh the train on his way home he called Jongin and told him what she’d told him, that Wu Yifan was his soul mate and his soul wanted to find the other. Jongin laughed but said that it could very much be true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was true. He found very little about it, but apparently a few letters had been found addressed to one another and what gave him chills was the name of the emperor’s son, Kim Junmyeon. _His_ name. It felt like and out of body experience to read about the small history between the youngest son of the emperor and his lover.

 

His brothers even had the same names as his and that was when he started to feel dizzy, hands trembling as he leaned over, holding his head in his hands as he took deep breaths. Junmyeon had been killed by the council for being thought of leaking information about the palace to the enemy. Yifan had killed each and every one of the council members in blind rage, but sparing his two brothers, unable to kill Junmyeon’s beloved brothers.

 

Was he also alive? Were they both here? Something like hope flare up in Junmyeon’s chest and he shot back up to go back to the computer and searched for the words Wu Yifan to see what he could find.

 

A few people came up with the name Wu Yifan and his heart almost stopped when scrolling past a picture of a way to familiar man in a Burberry coat posing on the issue of an ELLE magazine. That was how he spent hours on hours looking up this Wu Yifan who apparently was a model for Burberry and was a few years older than him, currently situated in Beijing.

 

He had to go there. “Minseok?”

 

“Myeon? It’s in the middle of the night, what do you want?” His tired brother muttered over the phone.

 

“I found him, the man in my dreams. His name is Wu Yifan and he’s my soul mate. It’s part of my past life I’m seeing in my dreams, they are memories Minnie!”

 

“Junmyeon, have you been…smoking? Have you taken in any kind of strange substance? Where are you?”

 

“No! God no! I went to a foreteller and she told me about Wu Yifan, an admiral around the 1300 and our souls are connected. She said something about my soul wanting to find his. It’ was Jongin’s idea for me to go and I found him, he lives in China. I need to go there.”

 

“You need to go to China and do what exactly? Tell this Yifan the same thing you told me? Junmyeon you sound crazy even to me.”

 

“I don’t’ know…the dream I had last night, I think it was our first meeting and we just clicked. He was killing men in front of me but I was so calm. It was weird, but I think that maybe if he sees me he’ll remember. Who knows maybe he has the same dreams as me!”

 

“Junmyeon, please think this through before going to China..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two months later he sat on the plane that were to take him to Beijing. Junmyeon had looked up it all and he knew the next event he’d be on and he knew the address to his house, maybe it was a little creepy but he just needed Yifan to see him and maybe it’d spark something like in his dreams.

 

He’d never believed in something as soul mates before, but here he was searching up his supposed soul mate. Maybe the dreams had brought him to insanity.

 

They landed safely and he got his small luggage from the roll band and then took a taxi to his hotel. He was only planning on staying a few days before heading back home or maybe he and Yifan would hit it off immediately.

 

Somehow he felt light headed when walking the streets and it felt as if the very soil didn’t want him to be stepping on it. His brows were drawn together as he stepped into the hotel lobby to check in. Why did everything feel so wrong?

 

He felt oddly tired and just…off. Junmyeon couldn’t put a finger on what was wrong but he got the key and walked up into his room to get settled and since it was already evening he planned on sleeping then getting up to visit his home address.

 

Junmyeon didn’t dream of Yifan that night but maybe that was because he was getting closer and his mind settled down, like the rain after a storm.

 

The hotel was situated a bit away from the address and he took a taxi to a park close by and decided to walk the rest of the way, it’d be weird to just drop by a stranger’s house like that. He couldn’t help but notice the amount of people walking back and forth with flowers and some with large cameras. He passed a group of crying girls and he frowned.

 

Something was definitely not right. With more speed he walked towards the address and when making a turn he saw thousands of flowers littering the driveway to the house with the address he was searching for and people were taking pictures, some wearing badges from magazines.

 

Then he noticed the large framed picture of Wu Yifan smiling set out on the yard and his whole world fell apart. This was his memorial. Was this the event? A memorial? His fingers trembled and he slowly took a few steps closer. He could hear a reporter talking about how people were paying their respect to the model who passed in a horrible car crash last year.

 

Wu Yifan was dead.

 

Tears started to roll down his cheeks without Junmyeon even noticing and his whole body quivered in grief as he stared at the happy photo of Yifan and for a second he could feel himself almost pass out but he caught himself before he could tumble over and he turned to flee the scene.

 

Junmyeon was sobbing by the time he fell down against a tree. Why was he even crying? It wasn’t like he knew the other or anything. It wasn’t even clear if this was true or if he’d come across Yifan in a magazine then these dreams had started. The why did he remember it so clearly?

 

After a whole hour of sobbing quietly behind some bushes he started seeking if he could find the grave and he did, a cemetery not far away from here. Junmyeon basically ran to the spot and it was huge. With tears in his eyes he searched for the gravestone with his name on.

 

There it was, in simple white stone. One foot or so above the ground with a pair of incense burning next to a different photo of him. “I didn’t even get to meet you…did these dreams come to me because you passed away? Was my soul distressed over loosing you?”

 

Junmyeon mumbled as he kneeled down in front of the gravestone and stared at the engraved characters spelling out his name in mandarin. “I wish I had a chance to love you.”


	21. spy!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama is nice and sorry for the last chapter i didn't mean to make it involved with the historical au but i thought "fuck it why not spread more pain?" anyways it's his bday in a few hours in korea but it's not the 22nd here in sweden yet so the actual bday fic comes out tomorrow. i hope he has a great time and that fan, tao and lu calls him :(( happy bday in advance to our bunny prince

His whole body hurt and he was sure he’d lost a good portion of his blood with the dizziness he was experiencing. The room was dimmed from the broken lamps in the high ceiling of the art museum as he leaned up against the wall and tried to get back up on his legs.

 

Junmyeon hissed as he put a hand over the bleeding stab wound on his left hip, at least it wasn’t as bad anymore. Making a swift look at the bodies on the ground he made sure none of them were moving before stumbling forward.

 

_I have to find Kris._

 

He had no idea where they could have taken him and if he didn’t hurry only god knows what they’ll do to him. So Junmyeon had to suck up the pain and start looking. Baekhyun had tracked Kris’ watch to the basement of the art museum and apparently SM’s men heavily guarded it so Kris _had_ to be here.

 

Turning on his earpiece he hoped that Baekhyun would pick up on the other line as he started to grab ammunition from the guns scattered on the floor. He’d probably need it if he came face to face with more guards; these were just here to buy them more time he knew that, these were sacrificial lambs for Junmyeon to play with. The real challenge came when he got closer to Kris.

 

“Bich _signing in,_ Suho _status reports_.” He heard from the conch in his ear.

 

“I fount the den, ten men are killed and still no sight of _Yong_. But with the heavy guarded area he must be downstairs, I will go silent but I will keep the communicator on in case I need you to come get me. I’ve got a stab wound on my left hip but nothing fatal.”

 

“Affirmative. Bring him home Suho.” They both went quiet, Baekhyun probably turning of the mic as he grabbed his gun tighter and made his way down the corridor, keeping his back to the wall in case of ambush.

 

His black combat boots made little to no sound as he strode across the room, his lithe figure playing a great deal in his silent movement. There was blood caking up his light blond hair and he was sure his face was stained in splatter as well.

 

It was too quiet once he opened the door to the staircase leading down to the basement, eerily quiet. Pointing his gun downwards as he leaned against the wall he walked down each step gradually in case someone would pop up at the bottom of the stairs.

 

But no one appeared. No one was on the bottom floor waiting for him with a gun in their hand and no one to hold a gun to Kris’ head while giving him an ultimatum.

 

The whole situation made his stomach turn and he did not like how this looked. Something was terribly off; SM must have planned out some sort of trap. There was one door left he hadn’t checked so what ever they had planned out for him was waiting behind that door.

 

With caution he pushed the door open and what waited on the other side had him drop his gun to the floor with a dull sound as it hit the concrete and his voice involuntarily wavered. “K–Kris?” He smiled in relief, as he looked his lover up and down who had turned to face him.

 

“You’re okay.” He wore black slacks and a white button up tucked into the pants, Junmyeon almost wanted to cry. When getting the news from Baekhyun that SM had kidnapped Kris on his mission in Prague he broke down.

 

They had just started discussing their engagement and he jumped on the rescue mission before anyone even noticed he was gone. Baekhyun was the only one to know for a few days until the other agents caught a whiff of what was going on and they were prepared to take a jet to Prague in case anything went wrong.

 

It had been a time critical mission since the reports they had gotten was that SM was working on some kind of mind control to infiltrate the government and make the president their puppet. Kris had taken the job and gone undercover as a body guard at the parliament but was discovered when breaking into their labs.

 

If they didn’t hurry to save him they could only count with the worse, but Kris seemed…fine.

 

Junmyeon took a few steps closer but saw how his lover’s calm facial expression changed to one of annoyance so he stopped in his tracks. He let out a snort and for a second something in Kris’ eyes looked so primitive and feral Junmyeon felt scared. Like he was the prey.

 

“Kris…why are you looking at me like that? Come on, it’s me, Junmyeon. Baby calm down I’m here to save you–“

 

Junmyeon choked on his own words as Kris lifted his gun that had been resting in a holster at his right hip then pointed it at _him_. Nervously laughing the blond held his hands up, looking over his shoulder at the gun he dropped. How stupid could he be?

 

“Kris calm down I is not here to hurt you. You know it kind of sucks that my own fiancé to be don’t recognize me, neither does it feel nice having him point a gun to my chest.”

 

The other didn’t speak as his eyes narrowed at him. Then it dawned on him, Kris was brainwashed, and they had tested the mind control _on him_. Swallowing dryly he took a step back, eyes never leaving Kris.

 

“Put that gun down Kris, this isn’t you. You’re being controlled Kris, please put the gun back down nice and easy. You know I love you Kris please fight back against them.”

 

Nothing, he got nothing in reply. However Baekhyun turned the mic on again. _“_ Suho _, status rapport, what’s going on?”_

 

“I think they’ve used the mind control device on him to test it out, he has me at gunpoint and this far showing no sign of retrieving.”

 

 _“Keep talking to him, try break through to him while I ask_ D _._ O _to hack into their system and see if it can be fixed manually. Mic is on.”_

Junmyeon looked at Kris and his body went rigid as he took a large stride forward, his heart jumping in his chest. “Kris. Kris stop, listen to me this isn’t you. Please, I love you please stop. Think for yourself, can’t you hear me? Don’t you recognize me _at all_?”

 

The safety hatch was clicked on Kris’ gun and it felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped over him at the other took another menacing step closer, eyes cold and crazy.

 

“Kris. Please don’t kill me! Come on Kris I love you, put that gun down! This isn’t you Kris, this isn’t you!” He was starting to get frantic as his lover stopped a few feet away from him, gun still steady in his hand but something in his eyes changed for a mere second.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you and you don’t want to hurt me. Kris we love each other please come back to me. I’ll help you, just fight back!” His heart was beating too quickly and the dull pain in his hip was long forgotten by now.

 

“You’re under mind contro– put the gun _down_ Kris. No no don’t shoot Kris no! Please don’t do this it’s what they want!” A long finger slowly pressed down on the trigger but his hand was shaking, as if he was unsure of his acts and his face twitched.

 

“Suho, _you’re reaching through! He’s listening to you, the mind control is not developed enough and if you slink through the cracks it should bring him back,_ D.O _suggested memories of you two. We can’t shut it down manually so it’s all up to you now.”_

Junmyeon swallowed and held his hands up calmly; trying not to tremble as he spoke in the softest voice he could manage. “Kris, do you remember when we first met, in Moscow? We were both part of small fractions of spy agencies and we were sent to the same mission. To kill the president’s brother who was planning on assassinate him. Remember that?”

 

Smiling fondly at the memory he continued. “This kind of reminds me of that time, we had each other at gun point on the roof of the Bolshoi Theatre in the dead of night, trying to find out who the other was. What side we stood on. You lowered your gun first, you trusted me even if I still had my gun pointed at your chest as you approached me. We teamed up to take down the target and after months uniting out agencies.”

 

Kris’ hand trembled and his brows furrowed, his hold faltering somewhat but he quickly fixed his hand back at his chest. But Junmyeon could see the wheels turning inside his head. “Remember just before you went out on the mission to put a stop to SM’s mind control project? We had a dinner at our favorite restaurant with candles lit and a glass of San Ford Rosé of Pinot Noir. You told me you loved me and you asked if I’d consider marrying you.”

 

“Kris, I said yes. We’ve been discussing our wedding since, our rings, and the spot. Do you remember how much I cried in the restaurant when you asked me? You had to take me outside for a few moments so I could calm down and the staff asked if they should call an ambulance. You kissed me and told me you loved me, that you’d protect me. So please put that gun down, we’re not done planning yet and if you shoot me, SM will get what they want and we can’t get married. And I can’t tell you how much I love you back Kris.”

 

_Clonk._

 

The gun fell from Kris’ hand and he closed his eyes tightly, groaning as he rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms. “Fuck..” He breathed and Junmyeon hurried up to his side to kick the gun far back and then grip the other’s shoulders.

 

“Kris? Is it you?” He whispered hopefully as the man rubbed his face tiredly. Soon enough he removed his hand and looked down at Junmyeon with regret.

 

“I…I almost shot you. They almost made me _kill_ you…” Kris was devastated as he ran his long fingers through his hair with a sour expression. “Fuck.”

 

“You didn’t though, you didn’t. I’m here and mostly unharmed. We need to get you out of here I don’t know when or if SM will appear but I think it’s for the best we get back to the base as quick as possible.”

 

Kris nodded silently, smiling a little at the other. “Thank you, it was horrible, like being in a half asleep with a constant headache. I thought they’d killed me.”

 

“It’s okay Kris, _we’re_ okay.” Junmyeon reached up to caress the elder’s cheek with his thumb and gently massage the back of his neck as he pulled him down in a kiss. “Let’s go back home so we can get married.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”


	22. canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the 22nd here in sweden and i made our lovely bunny prince a carrot cake !!! i hope he had the best day ever with the rest of the members and i love him so much :(((  
> so here's basically the actual bday fic y'all!!!  
> one sided sutao and krisho

“Happy birthday Junmyeon!” Zitao cheered from the other side of the line and he smiled as he heard the familiar voice whoop loudly. He laughed softly and smiled into the phone.

 

“Thank you Zitao, Luhan beat you though. He called an hour ago.” Junmyeon giggled and the younger wished him only the best then told him about the tour he was on since he was interested, Zitao had always been considerate of his feelings.

 

“I hope the others treat you good now when I’m not there to do it! It sucks I can’t meet you…but I guess this is enough for now, I love you Junmyeon.”

 

“Thank you Tao and don’t worry, they’re treating me with dinner and they have all been really sweet. Please take care and remember to rest. Goodbye Tao.” It tore inside him when the younger told him he loved him. Of course he loved Zitao, he was like his kid but the other had developed feelings for him through the years, feelings he couldn’t return and it made him feel bad.

 

But he tried to keep his mood up, his birthday was over within a few hours and he still waited for Yifan to call or text or sends him _something_ to celebrate him. However the past two years he’d been ignored when sending happy birthdays and congratulations on his movies and singles.

 

Junmyeon sighed as he got out from the toilet of the restaurant and re-joined the other members for the next destination, putting on a large smile as they all clung to him as they walked out. But Sehun and Jongdae managed to get to hold his arms, whining their way to the spot.

 

Even if he was good at putting up an act, he had been for years now after all; the members could tell he wasn’t completely happy. Because they knew how much he missed Yifan and how much he loved Yifan. It didn’t help that Yixing wasn’t there to celebrate with them either.

 

They all missed the old members and Yixing especially on days like this.

 

Eventually the day was over so they headed back to the dorms. He kindly asked Sehun to stay with Jongin for a while as he made some phone calls to his family but they both knew he was lying. So Sehun hugged him goodnight then went over to the other’s room.

 

Junmyeon closed the door slowly and let out a sigh as he checked his phone only to find nothing from Yifan.

 

It hadn’t been a secret that he had loved the other more, that Yifan had been using him in the beginning as stress relief when they were trainees. At some point it felt like they loved each other equally, but maybe Yifan was just a skilled actor. Even if Junmyeon knew that Yifan hadn’t loved him he had loved every second together.

 

Yifan’s hands on his body so casually and there journey to Amsterdam alone to attend the EMA’s Yifan had him on his knees on their shared bed _fucking_ him in the frustration over loosing and Junmyeon had taken it without complaint, the relationship they had wasn’t healthy he knew that yet he couldn’t find it in him to say no.

 

If anything he missed when Yifan would coax him into an empty room and his rough hands all over his body, but those days were over now. Yifan had been gone for years and he didn’t even acknowledge that any of them existed. It hurt.

 

Junmyeon considered calling him, he must have changed his number though. He held his phone in his hands and stared at the black screen for a few minutes before opening it.

 

It didn’t hurt to try, maybe he’d get sent to voice mail and he could head his voice, or a computer generated voice telling him that the number no longer existed.

 

His thumb hovered over the dial button for a few minutes just staring at the picture of them together, _smiling_ on it. _My Fan-fan_ it said with a variety of emojis after it. Minseok had tried talking him into deleting it several times but he couldn’t do it.

 

It would mean loosing the only connection they still had with each other. Well, what he had to Yifan. The elder had given up long ago. Wasn’t their friendship enough to try send of a small congratulation? Or maybe he was considering Junmyeon’s feelings, knowing it’d probably hurt him more if he did call.

 

They used to be close. Even if the love had been one-sided they had been good friends who took care of each other. They were co leaders. And they could rely on each other to be there to listen when the other needed to vent. Maybe it was false as well.

 

He pressed the button and he heard a few beeps then the he was sent to the pre recorded voice mail. _“Hey it’s Kris, I’m not available right now but leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you.”_

 

_Beep._

 

Junmyeon swallowed around the lump in his throat and took a deep shaky breath. “I miss you Yifan…you know, you were always the first to congratulate me but you’ve been late for a few years now. We–we miss you…I miss you Yifan. I miss you so much and I don’t think you miss me back and it sucks, it really sucks Yifan.”

 

The brunet choked on his own dry sobs and bit his bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. “Maybe you’ve thrown this phone away. And maybe you have a new phone, because I’ve been congratulating you on your movies and your music videos but…you haven’t even read them.” He sighed deeply and could feel the burn of tears forming.

 

“Do you remember when we were trainees? When you took me out for dinner? You all pretended you didn’t know what day it was and I was really disappointed. But then when we got to the restaurant the others were there waiting to sing for me. It was really sweet. That night when we had sex it actually felt like you loved me. But I know it’s dumb to believe you did.”

 

Junmyeon was seconds from breaking down as he spoke his message and his voice was failing him. “I–I hope you’re doing good Yifan, that you’re happy and get to do what you love. You look so happy nowadays. I just wish you could’ve been that happy with us, I wish you talked to me more. But I guess what’s done is done yeah?”

 

Clear crystals rolled down his round flushed cheeks and he let out a sob. “I–I’m sorry Yifan…I love you.” By the time he had hung up he was bawling into his hands, shoulders trembling violently and head spinning. His phone had fallen to the floor and the smooth baritone voice kept repeating the pre-recorded message from _years_ ago.

 

For a few minutes he sat there and cried until the door cracked open slowly. “Hyung…” Jongdae whispered and slowly walked into his room to touch his shoulder. When the leader didn’t pull away he sat down on the edge and wrapped his arms around him. He ignored the screen of Yifan’s number displayed on the phone on the floor.

 

“You can’t do this anymore Junmyeon… It’s not good for you to keep this going. Let him go Junmyeon, please.” Jongdae murmured as the elder stained his shirt in his tears. This wasn’t the first time someone had to tend to a heartbroken Junmyeon.

 

Through the years they all had had their fair share of baby-sitting their leader to make sure he was okay. The worst had been right after he left and they literally had to have shifts when he wasn’t alone even if he’d push everyone away. No one dared to leave him alone and even if he kept up a strong and confident leader façade when receiving that award alone on music bank, he was a mess the second no cameras were around.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have a record of any kind of self-harm but they got worried when he stopped eating full meals, claiming he was full and skipped meals to sit in his room accompanied by another member, usually Zitao or Sehun.

 

“I–why didn’t he call me..?” He sobbed quietly and Jongdae hushed him, rubbing a hand over his back soothingly. “Jongdae…I love him.”

 

“I know Junmyeon. I know…but this is how it is now, he’s probably scared of replying to any of us because of SM and just what would happen if he came back into contact with one of us. It could probably affect his carrier. You want him to be happy and successful, right?”

 

Junmyeon nodded his head solemnly, wiping tears from his cheek. “Then let it be. I think he’s grateful for the messages you send, he just can’t reply… And come on, it’s your birthday, you should be happy!” Jongdae nuzzled him and dug his fingers into the leader’s ribs for a second, triggering him into small giggles.

 

“Come on, the day isn’t over yet. Let’s get back out into the living room and we can watch a movie. Kyungsoo made some cupcakes before we headed out today.” Jongdae smiled at him and reached up to wipe a few stray tears away with the sleeve of his sweater, then running his hand through the dark brown hair.

 

“Put on a happy smile for us, we love you Junmyeon.”

 

“Thank you Jongdae…” Junmyeon murmured and stood up with the other, walking out the door and leaving his phone on the floor while stepping out. Almost all members showered him in hugs and cooed at him. Sehun managed to snatch him in the end and made him sit down next to him.

 

Junmyeon was wrapped up in his arms dosing off as they watched a romantic comedy, he really appreciated the other members’ effort to make him feel better and he found himself smiling. The distraction did work. In fact, it worked so well he missed when the phone in his room started buzzing with the display of the picture of him and Yifan showing for a minute before it turned off and showed that he had one missed message.


	23. Singer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my computer is busted and doesn't want to work and I'm turning it in to the school tomorrow to see if they can fix it so I lost so many documents. But hopefully they will be recovered if the computer can work bc fuck I had an almost finished chapter on a document there for this is how life is(problematic) and now I maybe need to re write all of it. 
> 
> So yeah, this is badly written on my phone since I can't access the story I actually planned on posting today I hope you don't mind bc I'm dying here. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy and pray for my documents to be reachable so I can transfer them to google docs!!!

Yifan smiled and thanked the staff as he passed them on his way to the lounge backstage. The concert was over and he could finally relax after weeks of preparation and three days of performing in front of thousands.

He talked with his manager about the car that'd wait for him outside in a few hours and he could breathe out and relax. Food was in the mini fridge and no one was going to disturb him for a few hours.

After all he was tired of constantly being around people by now and wanted to just unwind. It didn't help that his manager had mixed up the times and he was almost two hours late for his own concert.

However when he pushed the door open and stepped inside, locking it after himself he saw a terrified boy on the other side of the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello?" Yifan furrowed his brows, he looked too young to be any of the staff and no one was supposed to be in his slings right now. "And you are you?"

He asked casually after looking the obviously younger boy over. He had blond hair covering his forehead, a tshirt and fitted black jeans. The boy didn't seem like danger and if he tried something Yifan could easily overpower him. He was inches taller than him.

"J-Junmyeon." He said and Yifan nodded, peeling of the race inspired leather jacket sticking to his sweaty arms. The way Junmyeon looked at his biceps and bit his lip made him chuckle.

"Junmyeon huh. What are you doing in my room?" He plopped down on the love seat scattered with clothes and kicked his shoes off.

"I-I'm sorry. I was dared to sneak in here and take like a shirt or something... we played truth or dare and we went here on the opening concert."

"How old are you?" He looked to be in his late teens but how many nineteen year olds played truth or dare.

"Twenty." Well Yifan be damned.

"Sit down, you made it in you might as well have something to brag about to your friends hm?"

"You won't call security?" Junmyeon almost beamed and Yifan found it rather alluring hiw his small hands gripped the hem of his shirt.

"No, they failed to do their job in the beginning by eyeing you sneak past. So...you're a fan?"

Junmyeon stiffly sat down on a stool in front of him and kept his back very straight as he looked almost anywhere but into Yifan's eyes.

"Y-yeah. I've listened to you since years back when my friend introduced your first album to me and I mean...you're amazing."

Junmyeon's eyes wandered down his body before settling on his hands resting in his lap.

"Why are you so stiff? I won't call anyone in here. I wanted to be alone and unwind for a while."

"Oh! I should maybe go-"

"Not if you don't want to. I could use some help...blowing off some steam."

Junmyeon's breathing turned heavier and his cheeks flushed as he looked down at the crouch of his ropes black jeans. He licked his lips before looking back up.

"H-how?" Yifan smirked. The boy was legal and obviously willing to take whatever he suggested. Leaning his head to the side he looked the younger over.

"Are you into men?"

Junmyeon choked on air as he stared wide eyed at Yifan with wide eyes and gave completely red.

"Yeah?"

"Do you consent?"

As if something just clicked together Junmyeon smacked his hands over his mouth. "Oh my god..." he whispered.

"Is that a no?"

"N-no! No. I consent I just...god I've had dreams about this." Junmyeon murmured as if he was entering cloud nine.

Yifan lifted his hand to coax the boy closer who stood up on trembling legs and stood in front of him. "Dreams about me fucking you?"

If it was possible Junmyeon would turn redder. He nodded timidly as Yifan laid his hands on his hips and squeezed the narrow body part, tugging him a little closer.

"I've always wanted to do some of those charity things where you grant someone's wish." Yifan let go of him to unbuckle his jeans and Junmyeon got to his knees in that bay of an eye.

Maybe he was eager or maybe he was getting to weak in his knees to stand up. Yifan hated to admit he was already half hard when he pulled the garment down his thighs and Junmyeon watched, breath laboured.

"You like that?" Junmyeon nodded and shifted closer, standing in his knees as he reached forward but stopped.

"Can I?" Yifan smirked down at him and nodded. That was apparently all he needed before making a tight ring around his cock with his fingers. He shuddered as Junmyeon flicked his wrist.

It had been way too long since he had someone else than himself pleasuring him. Maybe it was the time of Junmyeon was a pro at jerking him off.

Right as Yifan was about to tell him to suck it Junmyeon leaned in to lick over the tip with his small tongue. With a groan he leaned his head baby a little, still keeping Junmyeon in view though.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against the slit before wrapping his mouth around the angry red head.

"Fuck." Yifan breathed as the younger started to take him in deeper and deeper until he could feel his throat tightening around his cock. "You're doing so good." He basically purred as he ran a hand through the blond hair, pushing it back from his eyes.

Junmyeon pulled away to take a few needed breaths, jerking him of with a quick hand as he looked up to meet his eyes for a second before leaning back down.

This time when wrapping his mouth around him he began to bob his head up and down in a pace he saw fitting. And fuck did Yifan love how he pressed his tongue against the underside of his cock as he took him down throat.

Not being able to contain himself he thrived his hips up once and Junmyeon stilled before letting his jaw go slack then looking up to meet the others eyes.

Jackpot. Yifan through as he shifted, hand gripping the light hair in a tight fist as he thrusted up into his mouth. "God you're so good. Taking me into your throat like that."

Junmyeon glowed under the praise as he let Yifan fuck his throat. He couldn't care less if it'd hurt later because Wu Yifan was praising his blowjob skills.

The younger reaches down between his legs to rub his own achingly hard dick through his pants, moaning around Yifan.

"You touching yourself?" At this point Yifan's voice was dark and husky. He let Junmyeon pull away to breath for a few seconds as he began to press down on his cock and Yifan chuckled.

He'd love to see him bent over for him but that would be going over the line. Instead he carded his hands through his hair. "Swallow and I'll jerk you off."

"I wasn't planning on wasting." Junmyeon murmured, grinning as he leaned down to lick a few beads of pre cum away from the tip. Yifan grunted as he dug his tongue into the slit before letting him take charge again, fucking his mouth.

The wet heat surrounding his twitching cock felt heavenly and he wondered if maybe his manager had planned this as a sorry for fucking up earlier. But he would never hire a prostitute.

But it made him wonder how many Junmyeon had let shove their dicks down his throat since he barley flinched as he pressed his head down and rolled his hips. He was great at this and Yifan hoped it wasn't that weird to ask for his number invade he needed a booty call.

With a low groan he started to speed up his thrusts and Junmyeon gaged a little but soon recovered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"You're so good I'm so close." Junmyeon immediately grabbed his balls and massage them on his soft hands.

"Shit." Yifan hissed and gripped the blond hair tighter as he thrusted up a few more times before coming down his throat with a groan.

The blond pulled away coughing and chest heaving as he breathed. He looked so hot with cum dripping down his chin and hair messy.

" want me to jerk you off of not?" Yifan muttered and patted his lap. Everything that seemed shy about Junmyeon was thrown out the window as he stood up to pull his pants and underwear down in one movement. He then sat to straddle his lap, licking his lips but missing some come on his chin.

Yifan pulled his tshirt off and wiped it away then chucking it to the side. "You can take that shirt later for your friends."

He spit into his large hand before wrapping it around his heavy cock and jerked him off quickly. Junmyeon was loud.

The younger had to hold his hand over his mouth as Yifan tugged st his leaking cock.

Soon enough his forehead was pressed against Yifan's shoulder and he internally squeaked because they were so close!

He didn't last long however and soon came with a strangled moan as he tried to keep quiet, staining Yifan's hand in his release.

Junmyeon was trembling as he pulled back only to find a pair of fingers pushing past his lips and he could taste himself.

"Thank you, for helping me relax Junmyeon. I really appreciate it. You're good at what you do." Yifan chuckled and patted his thigh to get up.

"Bring that shirt with you. So your friends can wallow in sorrow they didn't manage to get in here." Junmyeon grinned and nodded as he pulled his underwear and pants on.

"Let me sign it for you as well so they believe you." He said and tugged his pants up, boy minding buckling them as he walked over to a desk shirtless to grab a pen.

He scribbled down his name and handed it to the younger. "See you around."

When Junmyeon left the room he read the signs to and bit his lip when he saw the number written under it.


	24. Futuristic!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third follow up and I hope it's fine. My computer is @ the tech guy in my school and I pray to every holy entity my documents are fine. Also contains mpreg I'm sorry

Yifan didn't want to believe it. His only one he'd met years ago when he still was in high school. They had been very deeply in love and the moment they graduated they asked the district leader if they could marry.

After months of interrogation and background checkups they were allowed to tie the knot. Since they came from different star systems it had been a lot of paperwork to do. But it wasn't like they believed they'd be denied, nine out of ten were allowed to marry outside of their solar system but some were at war with one another. So the background check was needed to make sure neither of them married to eventually overthrow their spouse's government.

However they settled on Yifan's home planet, Tellus, since Victoria loved the people and cool weather compared to the burning hot planet she came from.

They eventually got a kid they named Yixing. He was the sweetest boy in their district and even with his rowdy and troublemakers for parents he never got in trouble.

For years they happily lived together in their suburban house in district 4-x in a wonderful neighbourhood perfect for raising children in.

But when Yixing was ten a planet from a solar system lightyears away declared a war with Tellus. The ruler of the government they had wanted the precious metals the earth had.

It had come as a surprise when a fleet of fifty old school large ships came and covered the blue sky, raining the lands in bombs. The inhabitants of Tellus were killed like vermin.

The second bombing when Jupiter took side with earth to fight the far off offenders away Victoria was caught in the crossfire and was killed.

Two years later Pruina-35el8 retreated and peace was settled between the planets. However Tellus had taken a huge blow and the destruction was devastating.

Yixing who now was fourteen was without a mother and many of the people in their district had been killed. So Yifan decides they packed their things, bought a ship with the money they had and left for somewhere better.

His son didn't disagree and that's how they found themselves in a star-system called Mayyall-b9. Actually it consisted of two galaxies crashing together and the night sky was an amazing view.

They had settled down on a planet rather similar to earth but way more ahead with technology than them. They lived close to a almost too blue ocean in a small house and Yixing was making friends even if the weight from their past life on earth was there.

Yifan had thought Victoria had been his soulmate, they fit so perfectly together. But the rouge pilot with a large ship and unnatural blonde hair made him question that statement.

The second he laid his eyes on his fair skin and black eyes he felt at home. It felt so right to be close to him. Even if he'd only see him now and then when picking up his neighbour in his ship before lifting out of the atmosphere it was enough to know they had something.

He didn't fit in here so he must be from another planet. The inhabitants of Mayyall-b9 were tall and tan while this man was short and on the pale side compared to the man next door he knew as Tao.

 

 

 

 

Yifan was still trying to wake up in the bed when a loud crash came from outside his house and he could feel the house shake. Jolting up he hurried out to see what was going on, the thought of it being a bomb made him happy that Yixing was having a sleepover with one of his new friends.

But when he got to the door he was greeted by angry shouting and loud laughter.

There on his lawn was the strangers aircraft crashed into his fence and his neighbour on his balcony in just his bowers bent over as he laughed.

"Fuck I'm sorry I damn bird crashed into the window and I lost control!"

"For someone who can fly through meteor showers and space junk without a scrape that's pretty shit Suho!"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you!" The blond shrieked at his friend who was still laughing. "Anyways I'm sorry for destroying your fence and I don't k ow how bad the damage is...so I'm not sure when I can get it away."

Their eyes met and he almost took a step back when he was met by a pair of blue eyes looking back at him.

"Uhm no...no it's fine. You're not hurt right?" He looked him over in his dirty white leather jacket with various patches sewn on and his ripped light jeans.

"It'll take much more than that to hurt me." The shorter sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I'm sorry my name is Junmyeon. I'll make sure to fix this I promise."

They shook hands and when locking eyes again he was met by familiar dark hues. But the touch felt as if Yifan woke up from hundreds of years of deep hazy sleep.

Junmyeon must have felt it too because he flinched slightly and pulled away, confusion written over his hand for a second before a fully clothed Tao walked out the door.

"Looks like you have to stay here for a while either way you little shit!" Tao shouted and Junmyeon kicked sand in his direction.

"This isn't funny Tao! This ship cost me half my belongings! God the cost to fix it..."

"Come on you upgraded the damned thing to be this fast you can fix this with spare parts from the dump. Anyways, since Suho cracked the ice rather dramatically for us why don't I invite you over for breakfast while discussing what to do with his ship?"

"Sure, let me just get my phone and put on decent clothing." Yifan said and Zitao grinned at him.

 

 

 

 

Apparently Junmyeon was also from the Milky Way, an inhabitant of Neptune, which explained the blue eyes whenever he was mad, a common trait by them. He had left before the Tellus war and Tao had tried taking over his ship but they both ended up arrested instead. He didn't tell Yifan much about himself but somehow it already felt like they knew each other.

Since Junmyeon couldn't leave the planet he'd stay at Zitao's house and could therefore come and work on the ship. Yifan didn't mind it being in his backyard since they didn't really have anything in it.

Junmyeon felt guilty and promised he'd pay for the fence and the inconvenience even if it seemed his budget was very tight. He wondered what he worked with.

 

 

 

 

Yixing took a liking to the Neptunian and would sit with him after school and hand him tools or parts. Yifan never had the chance to show his son how beautiful their solar-system was so there was no surprise he was interested to hear about his home.

Junmyeon didn't seem bothered either, if anything he seemed to love the attention from the young boy and enjoyed telling him about the blue planet.

"It's a giant ocean really and we just built cities on it. Part of us are water based so they helped build up everything. Atlantians; they have fish tails and a thriving world that we can't reach. But we live in peace, at least the last time I checked."

"That's so cool! Dad! Why aren't people from Tellus that cool?" The boy shouted from across the yard to where Yifan was cleaning his own old apt craft.

"We didn't need any special abilities to survive there. The evolution didn't need us to have fish tails." He chuckled as Yixing frowned.

"You should see my friend Chanyeol, he can control fire!"

"No freaking way!" Yifan smiled at them from afar and continued to scrub sea salt off the windows.

 

 

 

 

Yifan started to have weird dreams about Junmyeon and they felt too real to be brushed off. And the theme was so odd he wondered what it was about.

Through the past two months he'd gotten close to Zitao as well and one morning when Junmyeon had taken his car to another city to find spare parts he invited him over for coffee.

"I've had these weird dreams lately..." he muttered, unsure if he should tell him about exactly what was going on in his dreams.

"You too? Junmyeon has been complaining about his fucking dreams since he crashed into your backyard!"

"He has?" Zitao nodded and swirled the red brown liquid around in his cup with a shrug.

"So what are your dreams about the ?"

"I keep meeting Junmyeon but I can't understand why the dreams are set in such an odd time. It's from ages back, probably before technology since I don't see any of it. And they're so...vivid, like I can feel him when I touch him."

Zitao stared at him as if he grew another head. "Were they like...sexy dreams? Did you two do it in the dream?"

Yifan felt heat spread over the back of his neck as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Holy shit I have to tell Junmyeon.."

"What? No please don't it's weird!"

"No not the sex part! Well...maybe, but like dude, you e had the same fucking dreams."

"What?"

"Yeah he's had weird dreams that were like strangely real and there was a lot of sex."

"Is this something we should talk about? I'm not sure what to talk about."

"Well, I don't know a lot about Tellus but here we believe in something called soulmates."

 

 

 

 

"Dad where's Junmyeon?" Yixing asked when getting through the front door and tossed his bag to the side.

"At Zitao's. He isn't working on the craft today. I'm starting to believe you like him more than me." Yifan feigned hurt and frowned as his son entered the living room.

"I should say that to you dad you obviously like him. You stare at his butt a lot."

Yifan stared at his son in shock and the boy shrugged. "It's fine. Mom would've wanted you to be happy and I like Junmyeon. He's cool, plus he's from the Milky Way."

"Are you sure? Xing, baby, I don't want to if it'll make you uncomfortable."

He himself felt odd with just starting dating again, but Junmyeon pulled him in.

"It's fine dad really. Zitao told me you were probably soulmates. Do you think I have one somewhere?"

Yifan smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, we didn't believe in that back on Tellus though so the idea is new to me."

"You have my permission to date dad. If you take me to see Neptune with Junmyeon."

"Sure thing, need any help with your homework?"

 

 

 

 

It was awkward even if it felt so right. He'd asked Junmyeon out for dinner so they went to a seafood restaurant forger down the shore from their houses.

The sun was setting and it was getting darker. They had shared their life stories after Junmyeon asked about Yixing's mother, "or father" because apparently male Neptunians could get pregnant as well. Something about seahorses.

Junmyeon told him he was sorry for his loss and told him about himself. He was the youngest out of three brothers and his father was a high ranking individual but Junmyeon wanted to experience life and ran away.

So with the money he managed to get he bought a ship and explored the universe. He was a few years younger than himself. Junmyeon just turned twenty eight and Yifan turned thirty three in Tellus November.

But they hit it off rather quickly once a drink was involved. "Being soulmates sounds really fake honestly. When Tao told me I thought he was going crazy! He's said some fucked up shit I can promise you that. But honestly it's not...that unbelievable. When I shook your hand it felt like I was shocked awake."

"You too? I felt like I had finally woken up from some daze and it was so weird. And looking into your eyes felt like home. But I mean we just met and I have a kid I couldn't just drop a pickup line the second we touched."

"I'd probably punch you if you did. I've had so many sleazy assholes hitting on me in clubs all over the star system. Men from the moon of Ul-54f are disgusting, I never thought I'd get out of there alive if I'm honest. I'm pretty sure I was drugged.."

"Shit. You've done a lot, I've not been as lucky I guess. My life has been amazing but I haven't been able to see the universe with a little kid."

"It's understandable. But once I fix the old thing back up I can ale you with me out for another trip. Xing has been asking me to take him to Neptune for weeks now. He's a really sweet kid...it's sad he had to grow up in a war zone though."

Yifan reached over to take Junmyeon's hand and offered a smile. "It's fine, really. It builds us as people. I wouldn't prefer him to have the rough childhood he had but this star-system is at peace and it fits him."

The blond sighed and played with his long fingers mindlessly. "Neptune never even thought of backing Tellus up. I was so mad they didn't support our own star neighbours I almost flew back home when Kai told me."

"It's okay. It's over now and Tellus is thriving again I've heard. They have an strong alliance with Venus and Mars."

As the night went on they talked about anything and everything. It wasn't until the bar owner basically kicked them out to close up that they left.

They walked back down the beach to their houses, shoulders bumping together and Yifan eventually laid a hand on the small of Junmyeon's back when they walked up the small hill of sand.

"You know. I don't kiss on the first date but I guess I'll make an exemption for soulmates." Junmyeon mused as they stood outside Yifan's house.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Yifan smiled and leaned down to kiss him, pressing their lips together carefully. He'd be cliché to say fireworks went of when they kissed, but it did. It felt so impossibly right to press their lips together he never wanted it to stop.

But eventually he pulled back and Junmyeon grinned. "Say hi to Xing for me, I'm coming over tomorrow again."

"Only if you say hi to Zitao from me."

 

 

 

 

A month later they set course for Neptune and Yixing was beyond himself with happiness as he got on the ship and sat down at the control panel next to Junmyeon.

Yifan and he had been dating for a while now and Zitao thought it was silly because soulmates don't date they just hit it off and fuck the second they meet. Yifan then scolded him and told him to think about a certain little boy.

Plus in the Milky Way it wasn't a thing to have a soulmate and Junmyeon was considerate of Yixing.

But they were getting there. It felt so natural they didn't even need to establish any label on themselves. Yifan loved the feeling of having someone by his side again and Yixing had a new role model.

"Here we are! My home planet." Junmyeon grinned as they entered the atmosphere and they looked over the endless ocean. Huge trees stuck up from the water as well as the cities built to look like beach homes. It was beautiful. The artificial sun from their moon made the weather warmer and water habitable.

"Wow!" Yixing pressed himself against the window as he watched a mile long wooden bridge come into view.

Yifan grinned, he hadn't seen Yixing this happy in ages. He took his spot next to him and gazed over the structures, it looked a lot like Mayyall-b9, except they had actual land.

 

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon took the three sightseeing even if Zitao had seen it before. Yixing was amazed by the community and how kind all people were that they met.

An old lady gave him an ice pop for free because "he's just that cute". Yifan knew he was turning sixteen soon but he still felt like he was seven.

Junmyeon and he were holding hands as they walked down the market while Zitao showed Yixing some spots where they could try food.

"Your home planet really is beautiful, just like you."

Junmyeon snorted. "Shit up oh my god...but thank you. I wish I could show you the Atlantians home though."

"This is good enough. This is amazing. I don't know if I can beat this though. I'll have to come up with something really good for our next date."

Junmyeon took them to a restaurant that was built entirely in glass, even the floor. They served the best food in the city and he promised Yixing to take him there. They ate all kinds of fish and odd seafood Yifan had never seen and the atmosphere was magical with the setting sun and fires set out to heat the food on.

He couldn't find himself looking away from Junmyeon's slightly flushed face as he told Yixing a story from his childhood, using his whole body to empathise it all. His hair was pushed back and he wore a too big sweater and he could barley see his bathing shorts underneath.

Junmyeon's legs were amazing and he wondered if he was allowed to touch them. If he was allowed to go further.

Soon enough their eyes met and Junmyeon smiled at him in a way that made him loose contact with reality. It was just Junmyeon.

When they got back to the house Zitao took his usual room and Yixing took the one with the glass floor to watch the fish. Yifan slept with Junmyeon in his room. And god was he thankful that Yixing's room was further away.

"Touch me." Junmyeon moaned through the heated kissed as they rolled around in bed together. His legs were spread and Yifan had fitted himself between them and it sparked something like a memory in the back of his head, like they'd done this so many times before.

But following Junmyeon's request he moved his hands from his hair and moved them down and up the thin satin shirt to feel the smooth skin with his rough palms. The younger let out a whine and Yifan might as well go crazy at this point.

Yifan lifted his shirt up and leaned down to press kisses over his chest, tugging at his nipples to elicit small moans. "Fuck me."

Pulling away he looked down on Junmyeon who licked his lips and sat up, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down in a deep kiss. Yifan groaned and gripped his hips, grinding their groins together until they were both half hard.

"You're so beautiful." Yifan whispered through heated kisses, hands traveling down to his thighs and caressing the smooth skin.

"I-I..." Junmyeon choked on air when Yifan bucked his hips forward, his erection slipping over his clothes ass.

They made love for the first time that night and Yifan was in a trance. He was so alluring as he writhed beneath him and moaned out words he couldn't understand.

But one thing he could understand were the sobs of "I love you" as they reached their end. Yifan came inside and Junmyeon shrieked as his hips lifted if the bed to press back as he rode out of his high.

 

 

 

 

"I'm glad you two had sex." Yifan choked on his breakfast as his son came to sit next to him and Junmyeon turned red. Zitao chocked in his coffee while laughing, slapping his friend's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like Junmyeon was quiet...it's fine. I know how it works it's just a gross when it's your dad."

Junmyeon didn't dare to look up and Yixing just laughed. "It's fine. I'm old now!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon moved in after that and it had gone a year since they met and they were slowly settling down as a family and nothing could make Yifan happier. 

Yixing and Junmyeon would swim on the beach and some weekends they took the ship to some planet for vacation. It was nice to have another secure person back in their lives. Yifan visibly noticed how Yixing was happier. 

But he was getting old and wanted to move int the city with some friends so a few months after his seventeenth birthday e moved with Jongdae to a apartment in town with a promise to come by often. The both of them. 

That was when Junmyeon found out he could have kids after a doctor check up at Neptune and Yifan was more than excited when the younger suggested trying out for a child. 

After a few tried it was confirmed that they were expecting and Zitao congratulated them with cake. Yixing was happy for them as well and excited to have a sibling. 

Months later little baby Sehun was brought to the world and brother of them could be happier as they looked down on the little boy wrapped up in a soft light yellow blanket. 

He was blonde like Junmyeon and Yifan was glad he didn't get his boring brown hair. But he wondered what characteristics he'd have from him. 

"He's so cute." Yixing mused and poked his baby brother's cheek who reached to grab his finger. He chuckled and Junmyeon smiled, holding the bundle of joy to his chest. Pride emitted from his very being. 

Yifan didn't know it felt this amazing to have a family and he hoped wherever Victoria was she was happy as well. Zitao had told him that you had a lot of soulmates and one was for love and others were simply friends. 

Maybe Victoria had been his soulmate as well, just not the one he was supposed to love. 

"Come say hi to your second son Fan." The elder smiled and sat next to him in the hospital bed and took the little boy to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Welcome to the universe Sehun. I hope you'll like me." Yifan murmured as he rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. Junmyeon cooed at them and Yifan chuckled as he gave the infant back to his lover the kissed his forehead. 

"I love you Junmyeon."

"And I you Yifan. I'm yours until the stars die out."


	25. uni!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short and dumb and bad im sorry i hope it's fine

Junmyeon swore to God that all employees at the café were fucking giants and they didn’t even consider he was a head shorter than all of them. He was struggling for maybe the thousandth time to reach the bag of new coffee beans, just barely gracing it with his fingers as he stood on his toes.

 

Soon enough a larger body pressed up against his back and someone grabbed the bag, handing it to him. “Here shorty.” Kris grinned at him and Junmyeon frowned, muttering a thanks before ripping the bag open and refilling the espresso machine.

 

Kris was maybe the worst since he always rubbed it into his face how short he was compared to the other baristas, maybe because he was the tallest as well. But Junmyeon was a hundred percent sure Kris placed the syrups on the highest shelf just to see him struggle. It was embarrassing when a customer stood and watched him try to reach the takeout cups.

 

Jongin was at least kind enough to make sure to put the things down to a level he could reach while the rest followed Kris’ example and decided to make his life hard for him. Too bad Jongin only worked on Wednesday’s though since his schedule was packed.

 

Speaking of syrup, the vanilla was empty so he called Sehun over to refill it who just finished serving a customer her large americano. It wasn’t even worth trying to reach the refills in the stockroom. 

 

“Having troubles over there?” Kris teased, bumping his hip with his as the taller cleaned the milk steamer with a cloth. Junmyeon stuck his tongue out at the elder who only chuckled and flashed him a charming grin before handing two cups of iced chai to two boys who ran off, probably late for class. 

 

“If you all stopped stacking everything so far up I wouldn’t have troubles.” Kris  shrugged and patted his butt when passing him to take a new order. 

 

“Well, majority of us are actually not a midget so it’s only fair if it’s further up.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

After finally making a double espresso for the awaiting student he let out a sigh and walked to make the vanilla latte Chanyeol took and order on. “Well I have class now so I’m leaving, see you tomorrow asshole.”

 

“I love you too!” Kris shouted after him as he entered the backroom to take of his apron and change from the black button up to his sweater and the black tight jeans to some loose ripped denim. He rolled his eyes at the elder and grabbed his bag, then he was off to his psychology class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His roommate Baekhyun at their dorms wasn’t the best supporter. “I bet he teases you because he actually really loves you Jun.”

 

“Chanyeol teases me a whole lot to and he’s your boyfriend, maybe he has feelings for me as well? He just likes to be an ass.”

 

“And you like  _ his _ ass.”

 

“Beakhyun!” Junmyeon slapped his friend’s arm who whimpered in pain as he fell back dramatically on his bed. The brunet laughed and shoved him slightly. “Stop being so silly and get dressed so we can go out or you’re paying for my food as well.”

 

The other bolted up to get dressed while Junmyeon finished a paper to social studies. He and Kris had known each other since he got a job at the campus café when he was in his first year and he was supposed to teach him the espresso machine. They became good friends and everyone in the café were really nice. 

 

But the longer they stayed friends the more teasing about his height came into the picture. It was harmless fun but it was a little annoying when it went out over him serving the customers.

 

“I’m ready to roll baby!” Beakhyun winked at him and they went out and took Baekhyun’s old car to town to find a cheaper spot to eat at than the places within the campus area. They met up with Chanyeol and his friend Jongdae at the restaurant and had their dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day when coming in to open the café Kris was already there to greet him at the lockers in the back. “Morning shorty, how’s that psychology paper coming along?” 

 

“It’s going well, I’m done. I just need to read through and edit some parts out but I’ll get it in in time at least. How’s your art project? I saw your snap story about freaking out after dropping your ceramic masterpiece.”

 

“Oh, I’m still like, so mad though! I fucking tripped over my own legs and i ruined it. Now I need to re do it and Chanyeol won’t stop laughing at me.” Junmyeon chuckled and earned a glare from the elder who tied his apron on. “I’ll be opening up while you catch a better attitude.”

 

Kris winked at him and smiled as he walked to unlock the front door to the café while Junmyeon changed his clothes. He pulled his hair back and washed his hands. Humming along to a soft tune as he walked in to make himself a cup of vanilla latte.

 

But he almost stumbled over a small stool on the floor and he furrowed his brows as he looked at the pink stool with glittery red hearts on. And his  _ name _ . He crouched down to look closer and traced his fingers over the pink glitter over his name with a pout.

 

“Like your stool? I made it for you so you could reach stuff around here since you’re not gonna grow any time soon.” He grinned and Junmyeon turned to look back up at the elder who grinned one of his dumb gummy smiles.

 

Hitting his thigh as he stood up Junmyeon huffed. “I hate you so much why did you make it look like that!”

 

“Your favorite color is red, you told me ages ago. And I had some glitter over from the winter project last year so I had to. Don’t you love it?”

 

Junmyeon flushed, actually surprised that Kris remembered that his favorite color was red. “You’re stupid and I hate you for making it so pimped. You could have done less hearts and less glitter. But we’ll see how well it works during work hours. It’s a sweet thought Kris but it might get in the way.”

 

“Nah, I asked the others and we all agree. We have long enough legs to step over it so if someone’s going to trip it’s you.” Kris grinned even wider if it was even possible as Junmyeon walked up on it to grab a takeout cup for his morning latte.

 

“You’re all paying for my dinner on the next dinner out with the boys okay?” 

 

“Sure. But just say thank you come on.”

 

“Thank you.”


	26. an au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by listening too much to Veronica Maggio's song "snälla bli min igen" (please be mine again)

Junmyeon’s world was falling apart one step at the time and all he could do was watch it all happen. 

 

He took a quiet step through the door to his and Yifan’s apartment, dread stewing low in his stomach when he was greeted by silence instead of a warm “Hello” and a kiss. Closing his eyes to take a deep breath and closed the door behind him. The click of the lock sounded like gunshots in the quiet apartment.

 

Licking his lips nervously Junmyeon toes his shoes off and removed his jacket before walking further into the apartment. At first he was starting to feel anxious when he couldn’t find him in the kitchen or living room, but when he passed their shared bedroom he saw the familiar blond sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together in front of him and head bowed.

 

“Hi..” Junmyeon was barely able to squeeze out a greeting and he could hear exactly how afraid he was. Yifan didn’t move at first, but eventually he lifted his head up to meet his eyes and he felt like someone stabbed a knife through his chest. 

 

Yifan’s eyes spoke of betrayal and hopelessness and all Junmyeon wanted to do was to curl up in a cold corner and die. “Yifan...please I can explain.”

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I’m not sure I want to hear anything else from you if I’m going to be honest with you Junmyeon.” Just hearing him use his full name felt like a blow to the face and he took a step closer, grabbing the doorframe with his right hand.

 

“Please...I’m-I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize for something you don’t even regret.”

 

“You don’t know that Yifan. You  _ know _ I love you. You know I’d do anything for you so please just let me explain.”

 

Yifan heaved a deep sigh, not showing any sign of opening up to listen. He was getting desperate and when walking closer to the bed Yifan actually moved away. Junmyeon stopped only to feel a few tears slip down his cheeks.

 

They had been together for three years, ever since senior year of college when Junmyeon came to China as an exchange student. After a year of dating they moved together into a apartment in Shanghai to start their new life. And they were so happy, so in love. They had plans of getting a dog and go on a trip to Korea.

 

But it all crashed down last night on a party one of their friends threw a party and they got seperated for a while while Junmyeon talked to one of Luhan’s friends, his name was Zitao. Yifan was talking to the other as Junmyeon stood in the kitchen with Zitao and he could tell he was flirting with him. Even after telling him he was together with someone but his statements were more or less ignored as he was offered another glass of wine by the handsome man.

 

Junmyeon didn’t want to be rude and accepted it even if he started to feel lightheaded, he was light weight and he should probably go find Yifan. 

 

_ “You’re really pretty.” Zitao mused around the thin edge of glass before sipping his wine. Junmyeon wasn’t sure if the comment made him warm and blush or if it was the alcohol that had this affect on him. _

 

_ “Tao I have a boyfriend.” The brunette murmured with a sigh, feeling rather tired as he leaned against the counter casually.  _

 

_ “Or are you just trying to get rid of me? You know, a lot of people say that to play hard to get.” Junmyeon whined and tried to search for Yifan in the crowd but he couldn’t see him anywhere. Suddenly a warm hand was placed on his waist and his whole body went stiff as Zitao pulled him closer. _

 

_ “Can I at least get a kiss?” _

 

“He wanted to kiss me Yifan, I-I didn’t know what to do I was scared and you weren’t around…” 

 

“Well from the look of it you seemed to enjoy it a lot actually the way you let him touch you and kiss you. I thought I was the only one you did that with.” Seeing and hearing Yifan so heartbroken really wounded Junmyeon. He hated himself for being so dumb, for taking that fourth glass, for not walking away to find Yifan, for kissing Zitao…

 

“No, I didn’t. I really didn’t Yifan I didn’t  _ want _ to kiss him. I was drunk and-” Yifan abruptly cut him off, standing up from the bed, fists clenched.

 

“That’s not an excuse that’s good enough. You really hurt me and you  _ know _ I’ve been cheated on before.” Yifan walked past him and out to the kitchen, leaving Junmyeon trembling in fear in their bedroom.

 

Was it even  _ theirs _ anymore? Did he have the right to call them a thing anymore? The breakup hadn’t happened yet but he was pretty sure Yifan wasn’t happy about the thought of getting back together with someone who hurt him like this. Junmyeon felt atrocious, he hated himself for doing what he did. Because he did know exactly how much the last boyfriend had wounded him when he found him in their own bed with a girl.

 

It had been difficult making Yifan open up to the idea of a new relationship once Junmyeon came around. The latter had fallen in love the second he saw him and got rather glum when he was turned down after his confession. Luhan later told him that Yifan liked him too but he was scared due to a bad breakup in senior year of high school and that he shouldn’t give up just yet. So Junmyeon began to do little things like buying him coffee and initiating small talk when they met and soon enough they were friends.

 

Yifan was still reserved when it came to relationships but he was open to go on a date with him, actually it was Yifan who asked  _ him _ out and when Junmyeon had eagerly agreed the other laughed at his enthusiasm. 

 

They agreed on going on a restaurant that served cheap food then go to one of the art galleries that they could get in on with a discount because they were students. Junmyeon was beyond himself with happiness as he held hands with Yifan while viewing the paintings and after two more dates they shared their first kiss.

 

Yifan told him about his ex that had cheated on him and that was why he was hesitant about getting into a new relationship, because he was scared. Junmyeon promised he’d never do anything like that to him and sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater Junmyeon glanced over his shoulder and into the living room. He could hear Yifan move in the kitchen and he tried to think of anything to say that could turn this around but he knew he’d broken the trust his boyfriend had in him. Or waiting for Yifan to tell him to leave. Anything.

 

He had thought Yifan would be furious and yell at him, but the deep heartbreak and betrayal in his eyes told him how much Yifan loved him.  _ Had _ loved him. Junmyeon felt like screaming as he stood there looking out the door.

 

If he only was able to turn back time. If he could delete the moment Zitao pressed his lips against his and in his drunken state he was too fuzzy to react quick enough to push him away. He knew being intoxicated wasn’t a valid excuse, it meant nothing. The both of them knew he was smarter than that, they both knew he would come seek Yifan up if he had too much to drink.

 

With a deep sigh Junmyeon walked out the door to stand in the living room, shooting a glance into the kitchen to see Yifan seated at the dinner table with his face in his hands. Junmyeon let out a small sob and covered his mouth with his hand as he looked down to the red carpet he stood on.

 

_ He _ had made Yifan cry.  _ He _ was causing Yifan pain.

 

After a few minutes he collected himself enough to walk up to the kitchen door, not daring to enter. “Yifan, I love you.”

 

“Don’t say that right now please.” Yifan muttered, voice broken and muffled by his hands. The waiver of his deep voice was a dead giveaway he’d been crying. 

 

“I’m sorry…I-I’ll stay at Minseok’s for a while.” No reply. “I’m so sorry...he was the one who wanted to kiss me.”

 

Junmyeon lingered before he walked to grab his jacket and put his shoes back on. Before opening the door he could hear a deep shaky inhale from the kitchen and with a broken soul Junmyeon stepped out and called his friend and ask if it was fine to crash on his sofa for a few nights.

 

Once stepping out in the cold night air he broke down completely, sitting down on the stairs to their apartment and sobbed into the sleeve of his jacket. This was probably the worst thing that had happened him and he was the cause of it. He wasn’t sure if he shaking because of the cold or because he was crying, but one thing he knew and that was that he couldn’t stop.

 

Luhan had told him that Yifan was planning on maybe proposing to him in a near future but he wouldn’t see any of that now and he felt like a complete moron. But it was what he deserved for hurting Yifan like this.

 

It hurt. It hurt so much not being able to hold Yifan, to bury his head into his chest while the other stroked his hair lovingly.  _ The loving gazes. _

 

Eventually he lost the feeling in his toes and his fingers felt stiff and he decided he should probably get moving unless he wanted to freeze to death on the stairs. Junmyeon whimpered as he stood up on stiff legs and started to slowly walk down the road but stopped to look over his shoulder to the window to their house. The lights were still on and he wondered what Yifan was doing right now.

 

_ They had stopped outside in Yifan’s car, grinning from ear to ear when exiting the car. The moving truck was already there and they opened up the apartment and helped pointing out where everything were to be situated. _

 

_ It took a few hours but soon enough they paid them and thanked them greatly for helping, then they were alone. The first thing they did was bringing out a chap box of wine and celebrate finally moving in.  _

 

_ Yifan coaxed him onto the couch with him even if Junmyeon complained about staining the clothing of it but gave in after a few well placed kisses behind his ear, and he let Yifan pull him down to watch a movie wrapped up with each other, sharing little excited kisses and giggles. _

 

_ Their bed wasn’t extremely large, it was just enough to fit the both of them and Junmyeon didn’t mind at all that he had to practically sleep on top of Yifan not to come tumbling to the floor. The latter didn’t seem to mind either as just held Junmyeon closer whenever he had to wriggle himself out of his embrace when it was time for him to get up for work. _

 

_ “I love you Fan-Fan but I need to go or I’ll be late for work.” Yifan grumbled something he couldn’t decipher as he just nuzzled into the crook of his neck. _

 

_ “Don’t leave just yet babe.” _


	27. harry potter!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't related to the first one!!!!!

“And hufflepuff’s 01 Junmyeon makes another goal! Ten points to hufflepuff! Chanyeol, hufflepuff have really stepped their game up this year with their new players they might even win the Hogwarts quidditch cup with Junmyeon’s great scores.”

 

“Don’t underestimate the gryffindor team Kris they’ve had a winning streak for three years now.” The second commentator mused.

 

Junmyeon licked his dry lips after avoiding a bludger coming flying his way he slowed his broom down and looked around for the quaffle before spotting it close to their team's goal and he did a swift turn to help Yixing with retrieving it.

 

They were lucky that the weather was good today, they had spoken about rain and Junmyeon was beyond himself that he didn’t have to play in rain. He hated the needle like feeling of the raindrops on his face and honestly his bad eyesight didn’t help in loads of rain.

 

He swept down and cornered the Gryffindor player holding the ball and as the girl was distracted by him approaching Yixing snatched the ball and threw it to the third chaser, Irene, who yelled out, “Xing! Myeon! B4!”

 

With b4 she meant hawkshead attacking formation and they were quick to respond, flying in the triangle shape while Minho batted off a bludger sent their way. Irene threw the ball back to Junmyeon who caught it and did a woollongong shimmy until he was closer to the goal. He lifted his upper body and hurled the ball towards the goal hoops.

 

It clinked against the metal before going in and they all cheered. Junmyeon grinned and high fived the other chasers.

 

“Another ten points to hufflepuff scored by 01 Junmyeon!” Chanyeol whooped and added another ten points. “It’s now sixty - thirty to huffepuff. Gryffindor will have to step their game up if they want to beat them and no one is yet to catch the snitch.”

 

“The hard wind seems to be bothering though, both Junmyeon and Tiffany are struggling with their capes. But Junmyeon does fit in that uniform rather well though, last time they looked a little big on him. He must have gone and gotten them taken in because he looks  _ fine _ in them.”

 

Junmyeon glanced at the commentator booth for a second as he passed the ball to Yixing. Was Kris really commenting on his uniform?

 

“You’re right they do look tighter.” Good he was too far away for anyone to see the blush on his cheeks, moving into hawkshead attacking formation again.

 

Another few minutes of chasing back and forth after the ball while their seeker tried to catch up with the snitch. Junmyeon leaned forward to gain speed across the field, then Kris spoke up again in the microphone. “Those pants really makes Junmyeon look like he’s on fire, just like his playing today.”

 

He decided to ignore the many,  _ many _ remarks about how he looked in his uniform that apparently was “hugging his bottom like a hand in the glove”. Junmyeon was going to kill his boyfriend once the game was over. But first they had to win. 

 

“Wouldn’t you just want that fine piece of ass for yourself? I do wish sometimes that they played in shorts, I’d love to see Junmyeon fly on that broomstick in some hotpants.” Players from both teams glanced at him, snickering and teasing him further. His face was probably completely red as he turned to send a glare at his boyfriend who he could tell was probably grinning like a fucking idiot.

 

Alarmed shouting filled the air and Junmyeon noticed just in time a bludger came flying directly at his head and he could feel the wind from it when it passed his ears, grazing his dark blond hair and sighs of relief filled the air.

 

“You ok Jun?” Minho yelled, distressed over not batting the attacking bludger away in time to avoid his team mate. The elder flew closer and Junmyeon sent him an assuring smile.

 

“I’m fine, but I’m going to murder Kris after the match.” He murmured and Minho laughed as they separated to continue the game.

 

However after almost getting a blow to his head the teasing remarks were lessened but hw could still hear hints and he couldn’t believe he was saying this _ in front of the whole school. _

 

Eventually hufflepuff caught the snitch and they won, which meant they were qualified for the finals for the first time in seven years and they all were hysteric as they landed on the ground and the hufflepuff students came pouring out to congratulate them.

 

Junmyeon helped with lifting up their catcher, cheering loudly together with the others as Kris tried to pry himself through the folk mass. Eventually when he finally reached the middle he janked Junmyeon to himself.

 

All he could do was grin as his small boyfriend as he wiped some dirt of his cheek then lifted him up in his arms, holding him by the waist. “I hate you so much!” Junmyeon whined and hit his chest, still grinning over the win.

 

“I fucking love you Myeon. I’m so fucking proud.” Kris grinned and leaned forward to press their lips together, Junmyeon smiled back and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks as he kissed back, absently wrapping his legs around Kris’ waist.

 

“Congratulations, now it’s my team against yours in the finals.” Kris said before pressing their lips together again and people started to cheer them on to and Junmyeon was pretty sure Yixing slapped his ass in the midst of kissing and he pulled away.

 

Grabbing his boyfriend’s sideburns on the left side he tugged at the short hairs and Kris whimpered in pain. “Don’t ever embarrass me like that in front of the whole school ever again or I’ll never watch the stars with you again.”

 

“Okay okay I get it, if I can see you in hotpants.”

 

“Deal.”


	28. vampire!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure nasty smut and myeon has a biting kink what a nasty lil hoe he is

It was around midnight and Yifan was seated with a book in his and Junmyeon’s bed but with the digging itch in his teeth made it hard to concentrate as his eyes moved over to the window where the younger sat behind sheer red curtains. He was watching the night sky with interest, a star map in his hand that he’d glance down to at times.

 

God did he look captivating wrapped up in the forest green satin pajama shirt, one side hanging of his shoulder and black hair a beautiful mess. His legs were bare and Yifan could hear the blood rushing through his undead body.

 

“Junmyeon, come over here baby.” Yifan cooed from the other side of the room, looking over his shoulder to the young male set the starmap down and got up from the matress set in the window, pushing the thin red curtains to the side as he padded over to the bed.

 

Getting up on their silky sheets Junmyeon smiled as he crawled up to sit next to him, hand resting on his lovers lap as he gazed into Yifan’s blood red eyes. “Mhm? You look like you’re going to lose it.” He giggled a little as he toned thigh with his small hand.

 

With a chuckle the vampire lifted his hand to brush his knuckles along the rounded jaw, feeling the soft skin with a hum. “I am, I haven’t had a taste of you in a few weeks now and I need to feed again. Have you eaten dinner?”

 

Junmyeon bobbed his head yes, leaning into the touch with a sigh. “I had a good dinner with Zitao and Yixing so I’m good. I took a nap before as well so you can drink  _ some _ .” The younger murmured as he leaned down to press his lips to the cold tan skin of his lovers neck and swept one leg over Yifan’s lap to straddle him as he pressed kisses down to his shoulder.

 

“Good boy. You’re so responsible baby.” He cupped the side of his face and rubbed his thumb over the pale cheek lovingly. “You just become more and more beautiful every day and you’re driving me absolutely crazy.”

 

Junmyeon glowed under the praising, smiling widely as he turned his head to press a kiss to Yifan’s thumb and shifted closer, their chests a few inches away from each other. Yifan ran his hand back to caress the short strands at the back of his head and coaxed him closer with sweet words.

 

Out of habit the younger tilted his head to the side to give easy access to the pale slope of his neck and Yifan felt himself bewildered at the sight and with one hand on his neck and the other on his lower back, Yifan pulled Junmyeon closer until he was resting against his chest. Only Junmyeon’s arms separated them as they gripped onto the vampires black satin shirt.

 

Licking his lips before leaning in he pressed a small kiss to the junction of his shoulder and then let his fangs extend before enclosing a small patch of skin in his mouth. He let out a relieved sigh when he broke the skin and warm iron tasting liquid filled his mouth.

 

Junmyeon let out a throaty gasp, body jerking as he let his fangs sink deeper before withdrawing them and letting the blood gush out into his mouth. His right hand rubbed circles into Junmyeon’s lower back. They had done his many times through the years they had been together but the poor boy still wasn’t used to the stinging pain of teeth breaking skin. However the odd pleasure he got from Yifan drinking his blood left him in some sort of high and that part he loved.

 

Just as his head started to feel light and the pleasure becoming almost too much to handle Yifan pulled away, lapping away the stray drops and closing up the wound. Yixing would help make it disappear entirely later like usual. Junmyeon was a trembling mess as he leaned his head against Yifan’s chest with a small whine.

 

“You want more baby?” Yifan whispered into the black hair and Junmyeon just nodded, hips scooting forward so he could feel the way the younger was becoming stiff and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Help me out of my shirt and I’ll take good care of you.”

 

Junmyeon laughed as he moved to unbutton the black silk shirt with ease, kissing down his chest as Yifan scooted down a little and rolled them over then shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the side.

 

The younger was still in his dazed state as Yifan leaned down to nip at the bite mark with a low moan while their hips pressed together. “How do you want it then darling?” Yifan growled as his lips traveled up to Junmyeon’s flushed ear.

 

His large hands rubbing little circles into the younger’s hips who was occupied with removing his own shirt. Yifan smiled down at his lover and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Someone’s eager? Calm down baby and tell me what you want me to do. You were so good letting me drink your blood, I want to spoil you.”

 

“Just touch me...I’m going to lose it if you don’t touch me Yifan.” With a hum of acknowledgement Yifan pulled the black boxers down Junmyeon’s smooth legs, leaving him completely bare on the bed before him. Taking in the sight before him the vampire put his hands on Junmyeon’s thighs, slowly prying them open.

 

The act made Junmyeon’s cheek turn a shade darker but it wasn’t like Yifan hadn't seen him like this before. However the embarrassment never faltered, he felt so exposed and vulnerable. Yifan reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the half empty bottle of fruit scented lube and popped the cap to squirt some into his hand then tossing it to the side for later use if necessary.

 

“Keep your legs spread wide for me.” After a small nod from Junmyeon he wrapped his long fingers around his half hard cock and gave it a few slow but firm strokes,triggering a moan from the other as his hips lifted up from the bed. 

 

“Yifan…” He breathed. “Faster.” Obeying his lover’s request he began to move his hand quicker. Junmyeon squirmed under the touch and kept jerking his legs that wanted to coil back against his chest. He loved the way Yifan touched him because he knew exactly how he wanted it and what things made him cry out in blinding pleasure.

 

Junmyeon licked over his lips and his fingers dug into the sheets as Yifan continued to pleasure him with fast and direct strokes. He pressed his thumb into the slit and Junmyeon howled in pleasure, hips bucking up into his lover’s warm hand.

 

Yifan could tell Junmyeon was getting close by the way his thighs trembled and occasionally tried to press together and his chest rising and falling quicker. His eyes never left the younger as he pleasured him, it was beautiful. Junmyeon’s black bangs stuck to his forehead and sweat glistened on the pink flushed skin and his mouth was hanging open in a soft and needy moan.

 

“I-I want you inside…” He finally whimpered out and Yifan squeezed the base of his leaking cock and Junmyeon moaned. 

 

“If that’s what you want baby then of course.” With a grin he withdrew his hand, Junmyeon gasped as the cool night air hit his erection and he let out a mall whimper. Yifan cooed at him while spreading his fingers with lube, ready to spread him open and Junmyeon eagerly took the first finger in.

 

It only took a few seconds before he pushed a second in. Junmyeon whimpered low in his throat but Yifan could tell he wasn’t in much discomfort so he started to move them in and out. He was planning on making Junmyeon come like that, writhing on his fingers.

 

Searching within him Yifan soon found the spot he was looking for and Junmyeon’s whole body lifted of the bed as he pressed back, desperately trying to make him thrust against that spot again. 

 

“You close baby? Can you come for me?” Junmyeon moaned out Yifan’s name as if it was a prayer. He had added a third finger and was now abusing his sweet spot, making the younger curse in his mother tongue.

 

Thick globs of white spurted down on Junmyeon’s chest as he came, body trembling and twitching as Yifan continued to move his fingers inside him. “Yifan…” Junmyeon sobbed and the mentioned man leaned over to kiss him gently.

 

“Can you handle more or do you need rest?” Yifan murmured. “Because I don’t want to push you.”

 

“N-no I’m...fine. Yifan, I know you need release...release as well. We’ve done worse.” They both grinned dumbly until Yifan removed his briefs and coated himself up with the lube and pushed into him easily.

 

Yifan watched inch by inch disappear into his small lover and he let out a groan just the thought of how delicate and tiny Junmyeon was compared to him made Yifan pull out to snap his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. He was rewarded by a moan from Junmyeon who reached his arms up to pull Yifan down. 

 

Slotting their lips together so perfectly Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Yifan’s waist as he began to move his hips. Yifan nipped at the younger’s bottom lip and held his hips in place with his left hand as the right supported his weight. The younger let out little gasps into the kiss at every thrust.

 

“Grab behind your knees.” Yifan grunted and Junmyeon did as told, loosening the hold around the vampire’s waist to hook his wrists under his knees, holding himself spread. “Good boy.”

 

Yifan could be a gentle lover, his and Junmyeon’s first time he had been very careful since he was taking the boys virginity and didn’t want to hurt him or put him off at the thought of sex. It was as painless as Yifan could make it and they both enjoyed the slow and emotional love making they had from time to time. 

 

But today wasn’t one of those days. Junmyeon was back into full hardness and was sobbing under his sharp quick rolls of his hips. He could tell the younger was overwhelmed with the pleasure and he somewhat felt bad, but most of him felt proud for being able to  _ wreck _ Junmyeon like this. 

 

“You take me so good, you’re so tight and hot for me Junmyeon. I love you so much.” Junmyeon sobbed back a squeaky “I love you too” through his hard breathing and Yifan took that as a que to lean down to kiss him again.

 

He himself was getting close to climax and Junmyeon seemed to be on the edge of his second orgasm. Yifan licked his lips and kissed down to the bite mark, at first gently nipping at the skin before sinking his teeth into the flesh. Knowing very well what would happen he only grinned as Junmyeon released for a second time, whimpering pathetically through his sobs as his hands came to wrap around his shoulders. 

 

Yifan fucked him through his orgasm and with a few frantic minutes of driving himself into Junmyeon with force he spilled into him with a moan against the bite marks decorating the pale neck. The hot walls tightened around him as he ground into him, lost in the high of his orgasm while Junmyeon looked at the ceiling with glazed eyes and a dazed state. His legs were trembling in overuse and they slumped down to the side the second Yifan carefully pulled out.

 

Yifan recovered much quicker than Junmyeon, only thanks to being a vampire, so he got up to grab a wet towel and wipe them both up before they could cuddle up in bed and sleep. Well, for Junmyeon to sleep. The elder was awake, content with caressing the short black strands of hair and whispering soft nothings into his ear as he dosed off.


	29. au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fan and myeon are friends and myeon in a single parent  
> domestic au i guess?????

This was the third night in a row little baby Zitao woke up crying in the other room, waking Junmyeon and Yifan up from their slumber at four in the morning. Before Junmyeon could even shift to throw the blankets off his body Yifan slipped his feet into the slippers situated next to the bed and muttered. “I’ll go.” Junmyeon let a small smile grace his lips as his head fell back into the pillows, listening to his friend cooing at Zitao in the other room. 

 

Yifan had been staying over at Junmyeon’s house for a week and a half now due to renovations in his own house and since they were good friends Junmyeon offered a spot in his bed. He didn’t have much space to share since he was a single parent and the apartment was small, but his large bed was enough to give them a few inches between each other.

 

Even if they woke up spooning occasionally.

 

It was like taking a vacation having Yifan there to help him with Zitao, he was a very whiny child and craved attention almost 24/7 and poor Junmyeon was constantly tired. But he couldn’t be mad at the little boy, he was too cute with his pouty little lips and small nose.

 

Silence came back to the small apartment soon enough and Yifan soon came back into the room, a tried look on his face as he laid back down with a grunt them murmured. “He dropped his pacifier.” Then almost immediately went back to sleep again, Junmyeon was awake for a few more minutes before nodding off as well.

 

In the morning Junmyeon was the first to get up, standing in the small kitchen with his pajamas still on heating up some formula for Zitao who was still in his crib but now awake. He had been making breakfast for them both since Yifan came here as well. 

 

They would sit down once Yifan was up and eat, talking about the coming day and what they should eat for dinner while Junmyeon fed Zitao his bottle. Honestly they might as well be married in Junmyeon’s eyes.

 

Maybe he kind of wish they were.

 

Once the formula was done it was set aside to cool down and he began to make scrambled eggs and toast. Yifan had gotten up as well, he could hear the drag of feet over the floor to the bathroom, then the shower went on and Junmyeon walked to get Zitao.

 

Junmyeon cooed at the little boy when he came to pick him up and the little boy giggled, reaching out for his father until he could grab onto the collar of his shirt. “Who’s ready for breakfast? You owe Yifan an apology for waking him up again, when will you start to behave?” He mocked a frown before kissing his temple and heading out to the kitchen to fix his bottle.

 

“Breakfast’s done Yifan!” He called when passing the bathroom and got a muffled, “Be right there!” back and Junmyeon smiled as he put the little boy into the chair. Humming a unknown tune he poured the formula into the bottle, checking the temperature on his wrist to make sure Zitao could drink it. After redeeming it acceptable for drinking he set it on the table and Zitao tried to reach for it, whining.

 

“Calm down we’re waiting for Fan-fan to come and join us. We’re going to have breakfast together.” Junmyeon told the infant who continued to whine while he set the table and served up the food on their plates.

 

Yifan came out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders and wet blond bangs hanging over his eyebrows. He wore his grey sweatpants and tank top and Junmyeon thought that maybe he was a little more gay than he originally thought.

 

“Good morning Junmyeon!”  Yifan said cheerfully and sat down. “Thanks, this looks amazing.” Junmyeon smiled at the other and nodded.

 

“Morning, thank you for taking care of Zitao tonight, again. He’s my son so you don’t have to calm him down.”

 

“It’s the least I can do for you since you’re letting me stay here for such a long period of time. Honestly I don’t mind.” Yifan assured him and offered his friend a smile who just nodded and picked a fussy Zitao up from his chair and perched him in his lap, taking the bottle from the table.

 

“Thank you really, it’s been nice being able to take somewhat a little break from calming him down every night.” Junmyeon said as he guided the bottle into Zitao’s mouth who happily drank his breakfast, small hands gripping onto Junmyeon’s pinky and the other resting on the plastic bottle.

 

“It’s nothing, you work so hard for Zitao and yourself you deserve some time to actually sleep. Plus it’s not like Zitao is the easiest kid.” Sharing a laugh Junmyeon shook his head. 

 

“He really isn’t, but I still love my little peach!” Junmyeon cooed at the way his son’s cheeks flushed as he was fed and Yifan smiled fondly.

 

Maybe or maybe not Yifan liked the idea of having a family with Junmyeon, maybe he  _ really liked _ the idea of raising a kid with the short brunette. It felt like they were married, and honestly he liked Junmyeon’s cramped apartment way more then his big penthouse, maybe because no one was there to share it with him.

 

He gratefully ate his breakfast as Junmyeon fed Zitao, they casually chatted about how they days looked like once Junmyeon was finished feeding the infant, letting him sit in his lap as he started to eat his own breakfast as well.

 

“Well I have a shoot around lunch that will take a few hours so I should be back at home around seven if there are no complications.” Yifan said as he sipped the cup of black coffee. “It’s for elle magazine again so it’s pretty large and I’m in a few spreads.”

 

“That’s good! Well, the babysitter is coming over in an hour to take care of my little baby boy then I’m off to the petshop. I close today so I’ll be home at six. I’ll take Zitao to the supermarket for some late grocery shopping since we’re pretty much out of food.”

 

“I could pick you up from the supermarket with my car? So you don’t have to carry a potentially fussing baby and shopping bags.”

 

“I’d appreciate that Yifan, thank you. Call me when you leave the shoot.” Yifan nodded simply. “So what do you want for dinner today? I was thinking something fish it has been a few days..”

 

“FIsh sounds great, we could have tuna salad?”

 

Junmyeon let out a groan and rolled his eyes back, Yifan chuckled as the brunette over exaggerated happiness. “Yes god I’d love tuna salad. If you promise to do it your way?”

 

“Is there any other way to make tuna salad?” Yifan grinned and finished his coffee, starting to stand up to put the dirty plates and glasses in the small dishwasher perched on one of the counters.

 

“Not sure, sounds unbelievable actually. Should I get some of that white tea as well? You liked that right?” Junmyeon turned around to hand his plate over to the other who took it and set it in as well before turning it on.

 

“Do that, it was really refreshing.” Once the machine started rumbling he turned away. “I’ll get ready for work later so I can take care of Zitao while you get yourself ready.”

 

Junmyeon handed the half asleep boy over to Yifan and fought the urge to stand on his toes to kiss both their cheeks. Instead he offered a grateful smile. “Thank you Yifan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[text]

Fan-Fan <3 

 

Hey! I’m on my way now, it’s the same spot as always I presume. I’ll wait at the checkouts to help you out to the car!

 

[text]

Junbun

 

Ok! We’re still in here, see you soon!

 

Junmyeon put the phone back into his pocket as he pushed the cart down the aisles to find what he’d written down on the shopping list. Zitao sat in the little baby seat and looked around him with large eyes, squealing now and then when seeing something interesting.

 

The brunette walked to the kid’s aisle to look at the baby food. Zitao was old enough to try some softer foods so he bought a few he had read online were good first tries. SO he put them into the cart before pushing it to the checkout.

 

There was an old friendly woman occupying the checkout who cooed at how adorable Zitao was in his light yellow romper and messy short black hair. Junmyeon laughed softly and looked to see if he could spot Yifan and soon found him standing a few checkouts away and started waving his hand.

 

“Yifan! Here!” He called and the man perked up, instantly seeing him and walked up to the spot and grinned at the other.

 

“Had a good day today Myeon?” Yifan asked and began shoving items into the fabric bags Junmyeon always brought with him. 

 

“It was okay I guess, one of the guinea pigs died which was rather tragic. I wish someone would have had left the shop. I hope she was at least a little happy.” He muttered.

 

“I bet she was happy, she was surrounded by others right? And you and the others employers played with her so I bet she left for guinea pig heaven happy.” Junmyeon smiled at him softly, mouthing a “thank you” as he pulled out his wallet.

 

“How was your day then? Was the shoot hectic? Did you eat anything?” 

 

“It was fine, not a lot of issues at all and they said I looked really handsome on the pictures which is a plus.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he pushed his card into the slot, the woman in the check out chuckling. “I had some lunch but it wasn’t much so I’m starving.”

 

“Don’t worry we’ll get you to eat something soon enough! And I also bought some half solids for ZItao to try.”

 

“I’m sorry but you two are awfully sweet. How long have you been married?” She spoke in her sweet southern accent and Junmyeon felt his cheeks flare up with warmth and he stared at Yifan who was equally as red.

 

“Oh-uhm...we’re not married actually.” Junmyeon said and punched in the code for his card. “We’re just friends.” 

 

“Oh goodness I’m sorry!” She apologized and they both assured her it was fine and bid her a good evening as they left, Yifan carrying two bags wilhe junmyeon took one plus Zitao.

 

Once the car was stuffed with the groceries Junmyeon set Zitao in the kid seat in the back and buckled him up. “Yifan...do you think we look like a married couple?”

 

“I don’t know, but honestly they did call us mom and dad for a reason back in college you know. But who cares really? I wouldn’t mind if they thought we were married because the idea isn’t that entirely bad.” Yifan said honestly and Junmyeon smiled as the other started up the car.

 

“I wouldn’t mind being married to you either.”


	30. rich!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a two shot (next part will be tomorrow) where kris is a rich business owner and Junmyeon is the son of one.  
> inspired by this video on request ( http://fuckyeahkrisho.tumblr.com/post/142299339834/taec-yeol-the-plan-was-to-leave-after-he )

It was a slow night, the event had gone on for a few hours already and Kris had been polite towards the other guests and answered their questions. Even listened to the flirtatious conversations though he wasn’t interested in any of the women trying to seduce him. This is what he hated the most about these formal events were the lack of fun and interesting people. 

 

Most people were a decade older than him or more. He was the youngest there spare the many kids the rich business owners had brought with them to the party. Being thirty-four wasn’t the ultimate age right now. 

 

The main dinner was over since two hours back and now people were mingling, listening to the live band playing music and laughing. Kris had seated himself on the outdoor bar to grab some breaths of fresh cool summer night air to freshen up, at least the bartender was around his age. They chatted casually for an hour while he served the other who came to buy but eventually Kris bid him his goodbye and thanked for keeping him company before standing up to get back inside.

 

To Kris’ disappointment not much had changed when it came to guests. Most children had left since the hours were getting later, though. Heaving a deep sigh he walked back outside and the bartender chuckled as he walked up with his card in his hand.    
  


“I thought you said you were going to go and try enjoy the party?” The man said, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel before flinging it over his shoulder.

 

“Keep that attitude up and you can forget about your tip. I was but nothing has changed, I’ll take some champagne and after that I’ll leave. One glass of Kruge please.” The bartender nodded and he handed his card over and hummed once he got his glass.

 

Taking his card and the glass of champagne Kris walked over to the leather sofa at one area next to a luxurious firepit. Settling down in the leather Kris leaned back as his eyes scanned the large patio, sipping the champagne. 

 

Most people were seated inside but a few had walked out to talk more privately. Minutes went by and he was halfway through his glass when a very familiar face appeared at the open sliding doors to the patio.

 

Quirking an eyebrow with his lips at the edge of the crystal glass he watched as the youngest son of the Kim’s walk across the wooden floor to the bar. It was unusual to see him without his elder brothers or his good friend Minho. However he didn’t mind, Junmyeon was very easy on the eyes and he looked stunning in his black ysl sweater with blue hearts on and a pair of light denim jeans.

 

He looked very...casual. Maybe he’d been out for lunch prior to this or some other event, because he certainly stuck out among the suit clad men. Kris lowered his glass and watched at the younger ordered something and looked over the patio lazily as the bartender blended together a colorful drink for the young man. As his brown eyes dragged over the people they met with Kris’ easily and stopped for a beat before blinking and looking over to take his drink, thanking the man.

 

Kris decided that maybe he could stay a little longer as he raked Junmyeon’s body from head to toe, his gaze lingering on his perky little ass and Kris bit his lip. Damn did he look good in his daily attire.

 

The younger walked back inside in a calm pace with his drink in his left hand while the right was tucked into his jeans pocket. Through the glass windows he could see Junmyeon walk around aimlessly, looking rather lost in the mass of people. He greeted some of them but didn’t stay for smalltalk and eventually walked back outside, the drink gone and he made a beeline to the bar and ordered another.

 

Junmyeon looked just as bored as Kris felt. While tapping his finger against the glass he rolled his eyes down from the dark blonde hair to the small round lips and then his small hands he knew were soft and careful.

 

When his eyes traveled back up he noticed Junmyeon was already looking at him from across the room and he smirked, sending the younger a wink. In reply he got a eyeroll as Junmyeon drank his cocktail and pushed away from the bar, walking over to him slowly.

 

They had the same problem probably, both too young to be around these old men around the party. Junmyeon was just twenty-six since a month back now and even if there were some years between them they were at least still young. And they had  _ met _ before. 

 

“Wu.” Junmyeon said as he sat down in a leather chair across of him and offered him a small smile. “I honestly didn’t think I’d meat anyone witty tonight.”

 

“You’re a few hours late though. I was just about to leave actually, too many old people around and I’ve had enough fifty year olds hit on my for a few months now thank you.” Junmyeon giggled, dipping his glass to take another sip.

 

“My father told me it was supposed to be a lively event but there isn’t even any music that’s upbeat. Dae and Himchan are at some event in europe, lucky them. While I got stuck here in LA to attend this in my father’s place. Honestly, I couldn’t even bring Minho along.” The younger huffed and crossed one leg over the other.

 

“They are very strict with who they let in since it’s a private event, but Minho should be able to let in, his father is well known in the real estate world. But would you really complain that much?” Kris mused, a lazy smirk on his lips as Junmyeon looked at him questionly. “I mean, that only means you get to spend more time with me.”

 

“I’d rather avoid this if I could. You’re too cocky for my taste, too full of yourself.” Kris laughed wholeheartedly and nodded in agreement.

 

“I am indeed, but I thought you were attracted to powerful people  _ Myeonnie _ . You seemed to like our last encounter at least if I can count your cries from pure ecstasy. I sure enjoyed it.” 

 

“Are you trying to get me into your bed again? You only use pet names when you want something from me, usually  _ me _ . But I just met you so you’ll at least have to buy me another drink and I can consider it.”

 

Kris grinned, loving when Junmyeon acted bossy since it didn’t fit with his round soft features and calm light voice. But the mix of that honey tune and demands made his body tingle pleasantly.

 

“Care for some expensive champagne? Or do you want me to get you some other fruity cocktail?” Kris hummed, reaching a hand over to rest over his thigh. Junmyeon set both feet down on the floor, head tilted to the side as he thought, looking straight into the other’s eyes.

 

“Whatever you’re having Fan-fan.” He said sweetly, downing the rest of his cocktail and cocking his head back towards the bar. Kris chuckled and gave his thigh a squeeze before standing up and walked over to buy two glasses of the champagne, leaving a tip for the new bartender.

 

Junmyeon sat there, grinning to himself as he listened to the faint sound of the live band playing some jazz from inside. The wind picked up a little and ruffled his half styled hair into a messy state but he didn’t care. 

 

He’d been lucky to find Kris, it would have been awkward to just come and leave within thirty minutes and he didn’t want to upset the host for being rude so killing some time with Kris was good right now. 

 

The latter soon returned with the glasses and handed one to him before sitting down, pulling his sofa a little closer. “Cheers.” Clicking their glasses together they sipped the champagne and Junmyeon hummed.

 

“Good. Maybe I’ll consider coming with you home, but I don’t want to raise any rumours, I’m trying to keep my record clean of headlines and paparazzis.”

 

“Not many paparazzis are here tonight, the bodyguards make sure they are far away. My car is in the garage downstairs and I have tinted windows. I could drive us to Four Seasons and we could spend the night there. I could treat you to the spa and lunch tomorrow and if anyone sees us, we just took a little lunch together at the hotel.”

 

Junmyeon smiled behind the glass and nodded. “Sounds amazing actually. I haven’t gotten to have some fun in ages. Father has had me under supervision since I was spotted making out with Sehun in that club. Honestly it’s silly, I’m not a baby anymore.”

 

“I beg to differ, you really like it when I call you baby. It seems to rile you up so I’m pretty sure you love it.” Kris leaned in closer, brushing his knuckles against the rough texture of the younger’s jeans. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

 

Kris grinned as Junmyeon licked over his lips and downed a few mouth fulls of champagne. “I want to leave before the traffic in the garage gets too much.” He said hastily and put a finger to the foot of the glass and guided it up to Kris’ lips who instead put the glass to the table. 

 

“Unless you want me to crash I suggest I don’t down a while glass before driving. I may have a high alcohol tolerance but let’s stay a little sober yeah?” Kris winked at him and set the glass to the side and instead waited for Junmyeon to chug down the last of his own before reaching for his glass.

 

“What did you pay for the champagne?” Junmyeon asked, standing up.

 

“Two-thousand dollars per glass.” The younger let out a groan and took a few sips before setting the glass down and they headed through the ballroom to the elevators.

 

“You really know how to spoil a man Kris, I like that.” Junmyeon purred as the doors opened and to their disappointment a old man stood in the elevator ready to take them down to the bottom floor. Standing behind the man Junmyeon bit his lip and tapped his foot impatiently. The music played softly from the small speakers and Kris’ cologne smelled musky and like wood and  _ god _ it did things to him.

 

Finally the elevator let out a soft ting and the doors opened and they all but ran out, Kris walking them to his black lexus and made sure no one else was in the garage before opening up the doors and they both got in. 

 

“You better get me the luxury suite Kris.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking of anything else  _ baby _ . You’ll get your bathrobe and cable TV I promise you that.” Kris smiled as he drove out of the garage and clicked in the direction into his gps, it was a little far away but it was saer that way, not as much people.

 

WIth a little less than halfway there Kris placed a hand on Junmyeon’s thigh and squeezed it lightly, his hand almost spanned half of his thigh. The younger really was tiny compared to him, another thing he absolutely loved with Junmyeon.

 

The car ride was agonisingly long and finally they arrived at the hotel and Junmyeon was already in the lobby when Kris walked in after parking the car. It was tempting to wrap an arm around his small frame and pull him to his side, but it had to wait just a little more.

 

Junmyeon walked to stand by the elevators while Kris got the key for their luxury suite. Wiggling the card in the air between his fingers and the younger pressed down the elevator for them. Luckily this time they were alone in the cramped space and Junmyeon gripped Kris’ navy blue suit and pulled him down to kiss him.

 

Kris placed his hands on his hips and rubbed circles into his hipbones. Their kisses were calm and collected as they reached their floor and the elder wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him to their large suite.

 

Once they were inside Kris pulled the suit off and unbuttoned the first two on his collared shirt as Junmyeon toed his shoes off. “What about you get out of that lovely sweater and I’ll give you a pre taste of tomorrow's spa experience. I actually booked two nights, just in case, their dinner looks rather lovely too.”

 

“If you take me to town to buy a new set of clothes I can’t wear the same things two days in a row.” Junmyeon mused as he pulled the sweater over his head and tossed it over the sofa next to the balcony in the bedroom. “I love the view here.” He murmured as he slipped out of his pants and boxers then taking his socks off.

 

“Just as beautiful and dazzling as you darling.” Kris said as he pulled the sleeves up on his collared shirt and removed his glasses. “Lay down on the bed, I saw some lotion in the bathroom I’ll be back in a second.”

 

With a smile Junmyeon laid down on his stomach, arms crossed and head rested on a pillow as Kris walked back into the bedroom and tossed the small lotion bottle on the bed. “We have to ration it out so you can use some as lube as well.” Junmyeon nodded as the elder removed his slacks and climbed onto the kingsized bed.

 

“I have really tense shoulders. Just a hint.” The blonde murmured into the pillow, looking back at Kris who popped the cap open and squirted a good amount onto his hand before warming it up between his palms.

 

“Noted. Now just relax and I’ll make sure you’ll relax.” Kris said in a deep voice and began rubbing his warm large hands over the expanse of pale skin on Junmyeon’s back, spreading out the lotion and warmth over his back before moving to work on his shoulders, rubbing them steadily.

 

After a few minutes he leaned down and began to kiss down his spine, rubbing his waist gently as he showered him in kisses. Kris basically worshipped Junmyeon’s body, treating it with care and caution. He knew what buttons to press and he knew how he liked it. So Kris began to unbutton his shirt and then leaned down to kiss his shoulders and nack.

 

“I might accept that second night.” Junmyeon moaned into the pillow as Yifan started working on a especially tight spot by his shoulder blade, nipping at his ear with a small chuckle. 


	31. rich!au (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first let's get emotional because wow???? I never expected this much good feedback on this lil bday project and y'all left so many kudos and sweet comments and I'm sorry if I made anyone cry with the angst and all the deaths... but I'm really happy you've liked it and I can't imagine I managed to write one one shot a day for 31 days?? that's crazy.  
> but thank you all so much for reading this and I would like to know which one is your fav, mine are 2, 4, 9,10 and 26 :))) I love to write angst and y'all had to suffer.   
> sorry abt that lol
> 
> anyways!! this is part two of the rich!au inspired by that video and this is just nasty you're about to read and I'm ending it on a happy note bc imagine if I wrote a angsty fic at the end hahahah, wouldn't do that AT ALL lol that wans't my plan from the beginning.   
> please enjoy the last chapter of junbun's birthday fic project !!!

 

Junmyeon moaned out loudly and his hips lifted off the bed as Kris hummed as he continued to scissor his fingers inside of the younger. The lotion wasn’t a perfect substitute for lube but it was better than using their own saliva so it had to do.

 

Letting a third finger slip in Junmyeon actually hissed in pain and his body tensed up for a second as he slowly thrust them into him. “You ok?” 

 

“Yeah...been a while.” He said honestly and licked his lips as Kris continued to stretch him, preparing him for what was to come and they were both aware from past experiences that Junmyeon needed at least a few minutes and three fingers for him not to ache to much in the morning.

 

But at least they had a day in the spa to look forward to. “That’s enough, I’m good.” Junmyeon murmured and after Kris pulled his fingers out he rolled over to his back and used one of the pillows for his lower back to lighten the position. Kris slicked himself up with the lotion, the rest of his clothes had been shed during the hot mess of kisses to his back and neck.

 

Kris looked down at the younger with a lazy and lustful expression while stroking himself into full hardness. “How do you want it?”

 

Junmyeon thought for a moment before grinning at Kris, knowing it’d irritate him. “Slow and loving, like it’s our first time together.” The elder rolled his eyes and moved up to kneel between Junmyeon’s spread legs. 

 

“You sure about that? Won’t you go just as crazy as I will by that?” He purred and held onto the base of his cock as he pressed the blunt tip against the slicked up hole, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles with a groan.

 

Letting out a hiss through his teeth at the stretch Junmyeon gritted out. “Don’t be too rough, I want to be able to actually walk you know. If we’re seen together in a hotel and I leave limping people will jump to conclusions, and spread rumours that are very true. So try to stay a little calm Kris.”

 

“I’m not the one that will be screaming for more and harder.” He mused, leaning over to rub little circles into Junmyeon’s collarbone with his thumb as he pushed in another inch. “But you’re right. We don’t want your father to suspect you’re having an affair, that’d be a huge scandal.”

 

Junmyeon moaned softly and rolled his hips back only to have Kris reach down to brace his hands on the younger’s lower back and lifted him up. His cock slid deeper into Junmyeon who placed his feet on the soft bed to keep from going too deep, he was still just adjusting. 

 

“Fuck...Kris.” He murmured and leaned down to press their lips together, biting down on his bottom lip, breathing heavily through his nose. 

 

“I thought that maybe you could ride me. Wouldn’t you like that hm?” He leaned in to nose at his ear, kissing the sensitive skin and wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s lower back to keep him up on his cock. “I’d sure love if you did, show me how those hips move baby.”

 

The blonde managed to chuckle breathlessly as his hips began to move in a circular motion, loving the feeling of his own erection rubbing between their stomachs. “And here I came thinking you’d just fuck me into the bed? You’re acting like a real gentleman.”

 

“You did tell me you liked men with class.” His voice was a low purr, the sound sending shivers down Junmyeon’s spine, or was it that he managed to grind down on Kris’ cock _ just right  _ to stimulate his prostate.

 

“That’s-aah...sweet, that you remembered.” Junmyeon cooed and slotted their moist lips together again, gently moving his against Kris’ as he continued to rock back and forth, the elder joining in with his movements.. 

 

Junmyeon had always thought Kris was a good kisser, the firm and confident press of his lips but the lazy movements. Plus his lips were amazingly soft and pouty, he had asked what kind of chapstick the elder used and he only got a vague reply and “You can always just kiss me” to wish he had snorted and slapped his arm.

 

Parting his lips Kris slipped his tongue through the seam of the youngers gentle lips, licking his way into his mouth, move by move Kris began to push up into him as Junmyeon let him map out the familiar path inside his mouth.

 

With their height differences Junmyeon was at his eye level in this position and he found it cute, his hands were almost able to span his waist a few years back before the younger began working out. But he was still tiny when it came to Kris, especially seated on his crossed legs.

 

“You feel so good, you’re so damn tight and so breathtakingly beautiful.  _ Ethereal _ .” Kris whispered against his lips and then kissed down his neck. “So damn beautiful…” 

 

Junmyeon actually giggled and Kris grinned as he teasingly nipped the soft skin of his neck as he continued to roll into him. “My legs hurt change position.” Junmyeon muttered and shifted a little, lifting himself off of Kris with a whimper. “Lean against the headboard.”

 

Kris pressed a quick kiss to the swollen red lips before sitting back against the headboard and Junmyeon came crawling up the bed. He looked like a curious kitten approaching him and Kris let his lips turn up into smirk as the younger came to stand on his knees, straddling his thighs.

 

Sitting down Kris groaned as he felt himself slide along the curve of his ass. Junmyeon took the moment to lean down and slip his tongue past Kris’ plump lips while continuing to slide back and forth, moaning when the head of the elders cock caught at his entrance. 

 

After a minute of teasing Junmyeon reached a hand behind him to grab onto the swollen red shaft, licking saliva from his own lips as he gave it a few strokes, then guiding it back inside of him. His head fell back and Kris watched him intently, hands firmly gripping his narrow hips as he sunk down.

 

Junmyeon let out a shriek when Kris thrusted up, finding his prostate and then the elder watched as pre cum beaded at the slit of Junmyeon’s flushed cock. Humming in approval his long fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking it with how Junmyeon decided to move on top of him.

 

Kris wasn’t ashamed to admit that he loved it when Junmyeon rode him, he has been with a lot of people, both men and women but he and Junmyeon just fit. Most people he slept with were either too afraid to sass him back when he did a little snarky remark or they were just sleeping with him to brag.

 

Junmyeon was cheeky and even if he was younger he was clever and didn’t brag about sitting on someone's dick. Neither of them were in for a serious relationship or a friendship either, they weren’t a perfect fit like that and they never would be. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy themselves.

 

Sometimes Kris wished they were a thing, it’d be nice to come home to a snarky comment about his choice of tie to his suit and going to events together that they both hated and could complain about it together. A power couple as people said.

 

“Fuck Kris I’m close.” He growled as pushed his hips into Kris’ hand who tightened his grip, listening to Junmyeon moan loudly. Flicking his wrist quicker he slid down to lay on the bed still deep inside Junmyeon. 

 

“Do it yourself.” He said and let go, earning a glare from the younger who was practically shaking on top of him. “Stand on your knees baby and stroke yourself.” Kris demanded and Junmyeon obeyed, shifting up to stand on his knees, keeping the tip of his cock inside.

 

“Just like that.” Kris mused and gripped his hips tightly and began to slam up into him. Junmyeon barely had the time to brace himself as was guided down at every thrust up. 

 

“God fuck fuck  _ fuck _ !” Junmyeon whimpered, as he fisted himself, desperately searching for his completion. With his head tilted back, one hand splayed on Kris’ moving hips and another around himself he came.

 

“Kris!” He moaned out as his body spasmed, long white ribbons decorated Kris’ toned stomach and chest. The elder didn’t slow down though even if Junmyeon went slack, body becoming heavy, he continued to fuck him through his orgasm and once the younger lost all energy he laid down, ignoring the mess of come.

 

Expertly rolling them over he gritted his teeth, driving into him until he felt his lower abdomen stirr. Junmyeon gasped and squirmed, his body over sensitive as his softening cock came to rub between their body. “Come inside and I’ll cut your dick of.” The younger whimpered between reathe gasps and whines.

 

“I dare you baby.” Kris chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him as he continued to roll into him. 

 

Junmyeon pushed him away with weak arms. “You’ll be the one scooping cum out of my ass in the shower.” He hissed and Kris began to move more direct and  _ harder _ . 

 

“Sure thing.” Agreeing with his terms Kris continued to plow into Junmyeon until white crept into the edges of his vision and with a grunt he pushed into the younger, large hands pulling his hips towards him as he painted his walls in sticky white.

 

“Oh god…” Junmyeon whimpered, making a slightly disgusted face as he felt the fluid fill him up. WIggling his hips he tried to make Kris release his death grip of his hips and they let go a fraction.

 

“You know, Kris is just fine.” The elder chuckled as he thrusted into him with shallow movements. Junmyeon glared at him and clenched his muscles, triggering the elder to moan.

 

“I hate you so damn much I regret coming with you here.” Junmyeon whined, sucking in a sharp breath when Kris gave him a last hard thrust before slowly pulling out.

 

“Let’s get into the shower before you stain the bed, I’m not sleeping in our come.” 

 

“Then maybe we should have done it in the shower.”

 

“Is that an invitation for a second round?”

 

“Absolutely not, you’re going to clean my ass then I’m going to sleep, you can rub one off in the shower by yourself.” Kris grinned and turned on the water for them, letting Junmyeon stand closest to the showerhead as it rained down warm water on them.

 

“I look forward to the spa tomorrow, my back is going to be so sore with how you plowed my ass like there was no tomorrow the last five minutes. Aren’t you too old for that kind of stuff?”

 

“I’m thirty-four not fifty.”

 

“And I’m twenty-six not fifty, then why does my back hurt?”

 

“Stop complaining and bend over so I can clean you out.”

 

In the morning Junmyeon woke up to the sun peeking through the windows brightly since they were too tired to close them yesterday. Kris wasn’t in the bed so he had to be elsewhere and he sat up with a sigh, stretching his stiff body, his lower back clicking into place.

 

“If that asshole left the room I’ll smash the windows on his lexus.” Junmyeon muttered and slowly got out of the bed but he didn’t hurt that much so he could walk normally. He found him in sitting in the lounge with breakfast on a tray, probably room service.

 

“Got anything for me?” His voice sounded raspy from his sleep and Kris nodded, pointing at the tray by the table. 

 

“I hope it’s to your liking I wasn’t completely sure of what you wanted so I got their usual. But I know you’re a health freak so don’t worry I didn’t get any fatty bacon or sausages.” 

 

“Aww, thank you!” Junmyeon feigned cuteness as he grabbed the tray and walked to sit on the sofa in front of Kris with a hum. “When does the spa open up I’m a little sore.”

 

“It’s open now, you slept until lunch actually so I guess we’ll have to share a dinner here instead.” Kris winked at him before lifting his coffee cup to his plump lips and sipping the brown liquid. 

 

“You’re horrible, but at least you didn’t leave me while I was sleeping. For a second I was close to throw a fit and take a taxi to your house and smash your car. But here we are, enjoying brunch in the sun!”

 

“How does exes and one night stands even survive you?” Kris chuckled and set the cup down.

 

“You saw what I did to Baekhyun for dumping me that harshly  _ plus _ cheating on me. It was a victory having him cry as he apologized.” Junmyeon grinned and kicked with his legs back and forth like a child. “I just want to make sure no one fucks with me, I don’t like being played. However I have been called Taylor Swift more than I’d like to admit.”

 

Kris laughed right out and slapped his knee with his hand in amusement. “Wow, that’s something.” He wheezed and Junmyeon laughed as well. “Well then, Swift, finish up your brunch so we can head down to the spa and enjoy some massages.”

 

Junmyeon nodded, chuckling as he sipped the organic green tea. Kris really was something else, maybe they should establish some kind of relationship. They were a well fit, complementing each other's harch and smart-mouthed attitude. But he wasn’t one for relationships so these small encounters would have to do for now. “I’m done, I’ll order something after the massage. Take me to the spa Wu.”

 

With a grin Kris stood up and motioned for him to follow, grabbing the room key. “How do you feel about staying another night?”

 

“Sounds rather good actually if you ask me, just no more hanky panky.”

 

“What do you think of me? I’m a gentleman, now come, I’ll get you the most expensive massage as a thank you for riding me.”

 

“A gentleman indeed.”


End file.
